


Mon humain

by ZephireBleue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Road Trips, Werefox Stiles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 61,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephireBleue/pseuds/ZephireBleue
Summary: [UA] D'un côté, un renardeau en train de mourir de froid et de faim, sa mère et ses frères et soeurs décédés. De l'autre côté, une meute de loups ayant perdue tous ses louveteaux sauf un. Pour un soigneur-garou, la solution est évidente. [sterek]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai maté des fanarts Teen Wolf (essentiellement Sterek, on ne va pas se mentir) et ma muse m'a aussitôt sauté à la gorge ! Du coup, voici un two-shot sterek !
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira.
> 
> Merci a Calliope pour sa betalecture ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le renardeau avait faim, soif aussi et il était terrifié. Enroulé dans la fourrure froide de sa mère dont le corps était raide, entouré par trois autres renardeaux totalement immobiles, il avait arrêté de s'acharner à téter les mamelles vides à l'odeur désagréable. Parfois il osait passer son museau par-dessus le pelage roux mais le rentrait aussitôt. Il avait ouvert les yeux quelques soleils auparavant et sa mère était dans cet état depuis la moitié de ce temps et ses frères depuis plus longtemps encore.

Il glapit pathétiquement quand son ventre vide se noua un peu plus, lui rappelant qu'il mourait de faim. Il s'affaiblissait un peu plus à chaque instant et il avait de plus en plus froid. Il se voyait mourir alors qu'il venait à peine de naître, au bord du trou sombre servant de tanière à sa mère, quand quelque chose l'attrapa par la peau du cou. Le renardeau crut qu'il allait finir dévoré par un immense prédateur, une mort plus rapide que de tomber d'inanition, mais en lieu et place d'une paire de crocs plantée dans sa jugulaire, une étrange mamelle nourricière dure et froide se pressa contre son museau.

Affaibli, à peine capable d'entrouvrir les yeux, il téta en silence le lait qu'on lui avait mis devant la bouche pendant qu'on l'enveloppait dans une étrange fourrure chaude. On lui toucha le crâne et le dos aussi, et il trouva ça agréable. Très agréable. Tellement qu'il finit par s'endormir, le ventre plein et le corps au chaud en poussant des piaulements de satisfaction.

A son réveil, plus d'étrange et immense prédateur ; en revanche, il était museau à museau face à des mamelles pleines de lait crémeux qu'il s'était aussitôt empressé de boire goulûment tout en pétrissant de ses pattes le corps fourré et chaud contre lui, la faim tordant à nouveau son estomac. Ce n'est qu'après avoir bu au point d'en avoir le ventre rond qu'il prit conscience d'un autre jeune juste à côté de lui. Un louveteau encore aveugle qui tétait lentement, presque délicatement, en poussant de faibles geignements de joie.

Le renardeau regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés ce frère de lait sorti de nulle part quand deux immenses billes claires envahirent son champ de vision. La louve... Elle le regarda avec affection avant de le lécher tendrement en passant sa tête par-dessus le corps de son petit à la fourrure éparse. Son unique petit.

Le renardeau se laissa papouiller et laver avec joie, sans ressentir aucune crainte à la vue de la gueule qui faisait pourtant deux fois la taille de celle de la renarde qui l'avait porté.

L'Alpha mâle choisit cet instant pour surgir d'entre les arbres. Il rentrait de la chasse avec de quoi nourrir sa femelle allaitante. Il gronda et se hérissa dès qu'il le vit, lui, le renardeau, près de sa louve et de son louveteau. Le jeune s'aplatit aussitôt au sol, les oreilles baissées. La louve gronda plus fort que son compagnon et les enroula, lui et son frère de lait, contre sa fourrure à l'aide de sa queue.

Le débat était clos pour l'Alpha femelle. Le renardeau était devenu son petit aussi et désormais, quiconque le lui enlèverait goûterait de ses crocs et de ses griffes.

Le nouvel adopté observait la scène se dérouler avec la curiosité caractéristique de son jeune âge, quand une truffe tout aussi curieuse et tout aussi jeune se mit à fouiner dans son pelage. Ils se reniflèrent l'un l'autre, louveteau et renardeau, avant de se bousculer gentiment du museau.

Ce fut son premier jeu avec son frère et c'est lui qui le gagna, indiscutablement ! Ses dents mâchouillèrent l'oreille du louveteau qui gigotait sur le dos, les quatre pattes en l'air, et tentait de lui lécher le museau en couinant de joie.

Cette démonstration de jeu entre frères parut totalement calmer l'Alpha mâle, son père, tandis que l'Alpha femelle, sa mère, les couvait du regard.

Le couple Alpha étant tombés d'accord sur l'adoption du renardeau, aucun loup de la meute n'osa remettre sa présence en question et celui-ci put rapidement se remettre sur pied au fil des jours, se nourrissant régulièrement, se chauffant contre sa mère et jouant avec son tout nouveau frère pourtant bien peu dynamique. Tout l'inverse de lui qui sautait partout... A sa grande fierté, il gagnait toujours leurs combats !

Au début du moins.

La tendance s'inversa quand le louveteau ouvrit les yeux et les oreilles, l'écart se confirmant avec les semaines et la croissance de son frère qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de grandir. Certes, le renardeau avait l'avantage de gagner plus rapidement en maturité mais une fois sa fourrure noire remplacée par le pelage roux propre à son espèce, sa propre croissance s'était drastiquement ralentie. Cependant, le renardeau ne se plaignait pas trop pour autant de sa petite taille, celle-ci étant l'une des excuses qui lui permettait d'échapper à la corvée de chasse malgré ses facultés bien développées de jeune prédateur.

En somme, l'ancien renardeau anémié qui avait manqué de peu mourir de faim aimait sa nouvelle vie au sein d'une meute de loups. Il s'y sentait bien, choyé et protégé. Il avait la meilleure famille qui fût, un père et une mère attentifs, des oncles et tantes protecteurs et un frère génial avec qui il faisait les quatre cents coups dès que la meute avait le dos et la truffe tournés. Il aurait pu rester ainsi toute sa vie, menant une existence simple jusqu'à sa dispersion pour se trouver une renarde, s'il ne l'avait pas rencontré, lui...

.

La première fois qu'il le vit ce fut lors d'une de ses aventures à la bordure de leur tanière. L'autre n'était alors qu'une forme sombre louvoyant entre les arbres, porteur d'une odeur à la fois très familière et étrangère. Sa meute et pas sa meute mais aussi autre chose, de plus lointain. C'était une odeur qui lui rappelait de bonnes choses…

Il glapit dans sa direction, moitié menaçant moitié questionnant, se mettant devant son jeune frère encore louveteau pour le protéger de son corps.

L'autre s'arrêta et le renard dut se concentrer très fort pour le garder dans son champ de vision. La grande masse qu'était devenue son frère regardait par-dessus son dos, tout aussi curieux bien que son odeur démontrait qu'il était tout de même inquiet

Le loup étranger aboya brièvement et s'enfuit, laissant les deux frères perplexes. Deux frères qu'une menace plus grande toisa soudain de sa taille et de son odeur.

Leur mère.

Le renard baissa les oreilles alors que la louve l'attrapait par la peau du cou tandis que le louveteau suivait, le museau penaud. Ils furent ramenés fissa à la tanière où ils restèrent jusqu'au retour de la meute de la chasse sous le regard attentif et désapprobateur de leur mère.

Après cette première rencontre, le renard repéra plusieurs fois l'étrange loup rôdant dans leur territoire. Le pelage sombre, grand, les crocs aiguisés et le regard jaune, il paraissait surveiller la meute.

Quand un prédateur, grizzli ou puma, s'approchait d'un peu trop près de la tanière il hurlait un avertissement, il faisait de même quand les deux frères s'éloignaient un peu trop de la tanière ou qu'ils reniflaient un champignon bizarre. A quelques reprises, le renard tenta de suivre la piste du loup mais dès qu'il s'aventurait en dehors du territoire, le loup sombre alertait la meute en aboyant, et il se faisait ramener par sa mère ou un autre membre de la meute.

Il semblait toujours présent dans un coin de sa vision, à la lisière de son odorat ! Le renard finit par voir dans ce loup à la fourrure noire comme un protecteur de l'ombre, toujours là pour s'assurer que lui et son frère ne fassent pas trop bêtises et restent toujours à proximité de la meute.

Une fois pourtant, le renard réussit à sortir du territoire de la tanière avec son frère !

Ensemble, ils s'empressèrent de suivre la piste du loup de l'ombre, s'amusant de ce qu'ils découvraient, terrorisant marmottes et passereaux sur leur passage. Plus ils s'éloignaient de la meute, plus les odeurs se faisaient étranges et intrigantes. Tout un nouveau monde qui ne demandait qu'à être exploré se dévoilait sous leurs museaux !

Enfin... Ça, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'un grondement menaçant les surprenne... Ils eurent à peine le temps de s'en inquiéter qu'un immense puma leur sauta dessus ! Le renard fut violemment projeté contre un arbre tandis que son frère se prenait un méchant coup de griffes. Le jeune canidé roux se releva aussi rapidement qu'il en était capable et sauta à son tour sur le puma dans l'espoir de défendre son frère mais il n'y gagna qu'un coup de griffe à son tour et un feulement menaçant dans sa direction.

Il était devenu la nouvelle cible...

Le renard vit la mort avancer vers lui de son pas souple et silencieux. Le destin – et un peu sa bêtise – semblait avoir décidé qu'il ne verrait pas le retour de sa saison de naissance.

Le puma bondit vers lui, griffe en avant, et le renard glapit de détresse. Encore en plein saut, le prédateur au pelage sable fut soudain bousculé par une immense forme sombre qui gronda férocement, tous poils hérissés. Le puma tenta durant un court instant de combattre pour défendre son territoire avant de finalement renoncer et faire demi-tour face à la bête furieuse qui lui faisait face.

Le prédateur félin mis en fuite, le loup commença par s'occuper du louveteau, léchant ses plaies pour le soigner et sa truffe pour l'apaiser et le rassurer avant de se diriger vers le renard. Ce dernier reçut le même traitement auquel il répondit en frottant son museau contre celui de leur sauveur pour le remercier. L'odeur du loup était forte, puissante... Il se souvint ! C'était celle de son sauveur, d'aujourd'hui mais aussi d'hier ! Le renard se pressa un peu plus fort contre le loup sombre et une odeur gênée flotta dans l'air. Le renard s'en fichait, il était bien avec la truffe enfouie dans la fourrure épaisse. Son frère s'approcha à son tour pour câliner leur sauveur et celui-ci gronda pour ramener un peu d'ordre. Il attrapa ensuite le renard par la peau du cou, comme une mère son louveteau...

Le renard commençait à trouver cette manie de loup gênante pour lui qui était presque adulte mais il n'était pas vraiment en position de discuter... Son frère de lait les suivit, bien évidemment, ne pouvant imaginer un seul instant être séparé de son renard de frère. Des hurlements retentirent dans la forêt, faisant complètement baisser les oreilles des jeunes canidés qui appréhendèrent le retour. La meute était au courant de leur petite fugue et s'inquiétait visiblement...

A la frontière du territoire de la meute, leur mère les attendait, à la fois inquiète et furieuse. Le renard et le louveteau se seraient bien enfuis à sa vue mais le loup sombre les en empêcha et les poussa vers la meute. Ils furent examinés sous toutes les coutures et proprement grondés par la louve Alpha. Une vraie honte... Cependant, ce que le renard remarqua surtout, ce fut le départ du loup sitôt lui et son frère déposés. Il aimait bien son odeur et sa chaleur... Pourquoi était-il parti si vite ? D'autant que la meute l'acceptait sur le territoire donc ce devait être un ami ! Il avait envie qu'il reste...

.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, la curiosité et l'envie d'exploration du renard s'accrurent encore plus, ainsi que sa compétence innée à se mettre en danger… Il ne le faisait pas exprès, simplement, il ne songeait pas que lorsqu'il montait à un arbre il allait falloir en redescendre ou qu'avant de vouloir pécher dans une rivière il fallait faire attention à sa profondeur et à la force du courant. Son frère ne l'accompagnait presque plus – sa mère l'aurait sévèrement réprimandé dans le cas contraire – pourtant, il y avait toujours un loup pour le sauver, son loup sombre à l'odeur aussi bien agacée qu'amusée quand il l'attrapait par la peau du cou pour le ramener à la tanière. Et plus son loup sombre intervenait, plus le renard appréciait sa présence et son odeur, a tel point qu'il en vint réellement à se mettre en danger juste pour le voir et pouvoir le sentir… Chose que le loup parut comprendre quand il se coinça volontairement la queue sous un rocher… Une odeur de rage froide, un pelage hérissé et un grondement menaçant en provenance du loup avaient fait se recroqueviller de peur le renard. Et quand les crocs de son loup avait enrobé sa gorge, la panique avait fait trébucher son coeur.

Leçon comprise. Plus de mise en danger volontaire…

Le renard recommença sa vie, observant son loup sombre de loin avec un peu de tristesse. Tout portait à croire qu'il ne le reverrait jamais plus de près quand les eaux du ciel se déversèrent sur toute la forêt y compris leur territoire, si violemment et dans une telle quantité que les ruisseaux devinrent des torrents et les tanières se retrouvèrent noyées. La meute crut s'en sortir en se réfugiant sur la colline en hauteur, mais celle-ci s'effondra sous leurs pattes, les engloutissant dans un torrent de boue, de feuilles et de branches cassées…

000

Le renard sauta sur ses pattes dès qu'il eut repris conscient et glapit de douleur. Patte arrière gauche… Il se mit en boule et mordilla son membre blessé qui était recouvert d'une étrange peau.

\- Non ! Ne touche pas à ça ! pépia une créature qui courait vers lui.

Il tourna ses yeux d'or vers la bête et tomba sur ce qui devait être une espèce bizarre de grizzly ou d'ours… Ça marchait sur deux pattes comme eux en tout cas, même si ça avait une fourrure étrange et visiblement moins de force.

Le renard glapit férocement quand une patte démesurée aux griffes ridicules s'approcha de lui et il se hérissa tout en montrant les crocs. La patte se recula vivement de lui mais le renard continua de se méfier.

\- Je dois vérifier si ça ne s'est pas infecté, tu veux bien ?

L'ours hésita, fit une nouvelle tentative et le renard glapit à nouveau. La patte continua de s'approcher et le renard découvrit entièrement ses crocs en se tassant sur lui-même, prêt à bondir. L'ours recula enfin, le laissant tranquille.

\- Tu en es où avec Stanislaw ? gronda une autre créature.

\- Je n'arrive pas à l'approcher, pépia l'ours d'une voix plaintive. Il voudrait mieux l'endormir je pense.

\- Tu dois mal t'y prendre, gronda un second ours en entrant dans l'étrange tanière du renard.

Ce dernier regarda l'ours s'approcher de lui avec méfiance, jusqu'à ce que son odeur parvienne à sa truffe. Aussitôt, son pelage se lissa et ses oreilles se dressèrent avec curiosité. Il connaissait cette odeur… Mais pourquoi un loup se prendrait-il pour un ours ? Une patte s'approcha de lui et le renard se frotta aussitôt à elle après l'avoir reniflée. Il s'agissait bien de son loup... Curieux.

\- Tu vois, gronda le loup-ours en perdant la moitié de sa hauteur.

\- Il n'était pas du tout comme ça avec moi ! pépia le premier ours à l'odeur de femelle.

Sans se préoccuper des bruits produits par les deux créatures, le renard s'agrippa de son mieux à la fourrure du loup sombre et grimpa sur lui pour mieux fouiner avec son museau près de son cou.

\- Tu me chatouilles, idiot, gronda l'ours d'un ton doux en caressant son dos.

Le renard fondit aussitôt de béatitude et dévoila son ventre blanc sans hésiter. La patte brossa la fine fourrure qui le recouvrait et il se mit à miauler de bonheur, ne se préoccupant même pas du fait qu'on triturait sa patte blessée et qu'on la libérait de la peau blanche et râpeuse.

\- Décidément, les seuls avec qui tu arrives à t'entendre, ce sont bien eux, jappa une troisième créature, encore un ours.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Cora ? grogna son ours-loup avec une odorante exaspération.

Le renard glapit de mécontentement alors qu'il était reposé à terre. L'ours se leva à nouveau sur ses deux pattes et le renard se frotta contre elles dans l'espoir d'être à nouveau porté. Quand l'ours avança, il le suivit, slalomant entre les deux grandes jambes qu'il possédait.

\- Regarde ça, on dirait que tu l'as déjà apprivoisé !

\- Ne te réjouis pas ! C'est mal venu ! Je te rappelle qu'on doit le relâcher ce soir si tout va bien et il ne doit pas prendre de mauvaises habitudes entre temps !

\- Ça va, je connais mon travail moi aussi, Derek.

Son loup grogna et le renard gémit pitoyablement au moment où un obstacle lui barra le chemin, l'empêchant de suivre son loup. Il gratta contre les entrelacs froids et gris, tenta de passer une patte puis un museau au travers avant d'abandonner et d'aller se rouler en boule dans un coin de la tanière.

000

Derek observa les deux Alphas qui dormaient blottis l'un à côté de l'autre, leur jeune lové contre eux. Le reste de la meute était réparti dans d'autres cages selon leur état. Heureusement, la coulée de boue n'avait que très peu blessé les loups. Celui qui avait le plus souffert était le renard adopté par Mélissa dont la constitution plus délicate avait été grandement désavantageuse. Cependant, ses éraflures avaient été désinfectées et l'entaille profonde dans sa patte paraissait déjà en bonne voie de guérison.

Un renard parmi les loups… C'est Derek qui avait eu cette idée et il n'en était pas peu fier !

Près d'un an auparavant, Mélissa avait perdu la quasi-totalité de ses louveteaux en quelques jours à cause d'un empoisonnement malveillant, ne lui laissant que Scott sur qui veiller. Elle déprimait, tout comme Stilinski, l'Alpha mâle de la meute – Laura et son amour pour les noms à consonance polonaise… De l'autre côté, il y avait cette renarde elle aussi décédée, victime du même empoisonnement tout comme les renardeaux qu'elle allaitait, à l'exception d'un seul. Ce dernier était clairement destiné à mourir à moins de lui trouver une femelle prête à l'adopter ou de le ramener au centre, ce qui laissait peu d'espoir quant à un éventuel retour à la vie sauvage…

Pour Derek, la situation avait été aussi claire que deux et deux font quatre.

Ce fut loin d'être aussi évident pour les autres soignants et gardes de la réserve naturelle mais Derek avait pris sa décision et les devants. Il existait bien une possibilité pour que Mélissa rejette le renardeau, malgré tout, il avait voulu y croire. Il avait commencé par redonner un minimum de force au renardeau avec un biberon de lait amélioré, essayant de cacher son attendrissement pour la boule noire duveteuse qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Ensuite, pour déposer le petit sans semer la panique chez la meute de son secteur, Derek avait pris sa forme de loup, son héritage familial et la raison pour laquelle il y avait tant de membres de la famille Hale à s'occuper de la réserve et du parc.

Sa décision s'était révélée plus que concluante ! Mélissa ne déprimait plus, Scott avait quitté son apathie et Stanislaw – Laura ne lui avait pas laissé le choix de son nom – avait été parfaitement intégré à la meute de loups.

Par sécurité et par intérêt scientifique, Derek était venu plusieurs fois vérifier comment se développait la meute avec son adopté roux. Apparemment, le renard en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à la meute ce qui faisait sourire le loup-garou. Dans une autre situation cela aurait pu être ennuyant mais Stanislaw comblait malgré lui et par sa vivacité l'absence des quatre louveteaux décédés, empêchant la meute de déprimer de tristesse et de désœuvrement devant un si faible nombre de jeune à s'occuper.

\- Quand tu es pensif, je me demande toujours quelle catastrophe va nous tomber dessus, remarqua une voix féminine et posée.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et grogna.

\- Tout est prêt pour ce soir ? demanda-t-il sans quitter le couple dominant et leur petit des yeux.

\- Évidemment, prendrais-tu soudain ta famille pour une bande d'amateurs ?

\- Pardon m'man, grimaça Derek en entendant la pointe de reproche dans la voix de sa mère.

\- Je sais que tu es proche d'eux et que tu t'inquiètes… Mais tu ne penses pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? souffla Talia en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

Le loup-garou ne répondit rien mais s'éloigna de la cage pour retourner vers celle du renard.

\- Il se porte bien, nota sa mère.

\- Mieux que s'il était mort.

Le regard de Talia se posa sur sa nuque, lourd de désapprobation. Derek n'en tint pas compte et, au contraire, se redressa fièrement.

\- Parfois je me demande si tu n'es pas plus proche de ton loup et de cette meute que de nous, soupira Talia avec une triste lassitude.

La culpabilité assaillit Derek à l'entente de ces mots et il regarda enfin sa mère, un semblant d'excuse dans les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, essaya-t-il de se justifier. Vous êtes ma famille, j'ai juste…

L'angoisse coupa sa voix. Il ne savait pas comment terminer sa phrase et exprimer ses craintes sans pour autant réveiller de douloureux souvenirs.

\- Je sais Derek, sourit sa mère en passa une main dans la crinière noire de son fils.

Un glapissement furieux suivi d'un bruit de grillage écrasé firent sursauter les deux loups-garous. Ils se tournèrent vers la cage où Stanislaw s'excitait sur le grillage en glapissant méchamment contre Talia. Une fois la surprise passée, la directrice du centre de soin éclata de rire tandis qu'un sourire amusé s'étalait sur le visage de Derek.

\- Tu sais quoi, Derek ? Tu as raison en fin de compte, celui-ci est vraiment spécial, continua de rire Talia avant de s'en aller, séchant ses larmes de rire d'une main.

Derek roula des yeux avant de se tourner vers le renard qui geignait désormais en grattant au grillage, les oreilles et la queue baissées, essayant clairement de l'attendrir.

\- Toi alors… lâcha Derek, mi-amusé mi-fatigué.

000

Le renard boudait. Réellement et complètement. Il boudait, refusant de quitter sa position boulesque et grignotant vaguement la viande rapportée de la chasse. Ni sa mère ni son frère n'arrivaient à le dérider, que ce soit par les câlins ou le jeu. Pas moyen. Le renard boudait et il n'était pas près d'arrêter !

Dire qu'il avait enfin retrouvé son loup sombre… Qui était un ours la moitié du temps aussi, mais soit. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, surtout que ses pattes étaient très agiles sous cette forme ! Les gratouilles sur son dos, sur son crâne, sur son ventre… Un vrai bonheur. Et puis paf ! Plus de loup ! Il s'était endormi sans raison après avoir mangé et à son réveil il était de nouveau sur le territoire de sa meute, sans son loup à proximité ! Pas juste… Alors qu'il avait réussi – il ne savait comment – à pénétrer sa caverne ! Et là, plus de loup et ce depuis plusieurs jours…

Son frère lui lécha le museau pour l'inciter à bouger. En réponse, le renard s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans sa queue touffue.

Il resta comme ça presque une semaine, ne bougeant que pour faire ses besoins et boire avant de retourner s'effondrer à sa place et rejouer la boule de poils orange immobile. Ce qui le força finalement à bouger ? Les crocs de son frère dans la peau de son cou et lui soulevé du sol – encore – et transporté à l'orée du territoire… Où se trouvait un loup au pelage aussi sombre que la nuit. Dès qu'il fut posé au sol, le renard courut vers son loup, prêt à fêter son retour, mais un grognement menaçant le figea sur place. D'une façon totalement incompréhensible, son loup le grondait. Le renard insista tout de même et s'approcha un peu plus malgré les effluves menaçants. Tout ce qu'il y gagna, ce fut de se retrouver plaqué sur le dos, le ventre à l'air et une patte aux griffes sorties appuyée contre sa gorge. Le renard gémit pitoyablement mais n'y gagna qu'un grognement de plus et un geignement de son frère inquiet.

Son loup baissa son museau et colla sa truffe contre la sienne avant de dévoiler ses dents et de gronder un sombre avertissement. Il devait l'oublier et vivre avec sa meute. Après quoi, le loup au pelage noir s'en alla, définitivement, laissant derrière lui un renard tétanisé de peur.

Son frère de lait vint rapidement tenter de le rassurer et le renard accepta ses attentions avec gratitude. Ils retournèrent ensemble à la tanière et le renard alla mordiller sa mère pour s'excuser de son comportement des jours précédents.

La vie reprit son cours normal dans la meute…

000

Derek était assis sur le banc de sa terrasse et regardait la forêt d'un œil lointain. Ses oreilles captèrent des bruits de pas s'avançant sur le tapis craquant de feuilles automnales et un léger vent lui apporta l'odeur piquante d'appréhension de sa sœur. Elle se plaça derrière sa rambarde et s'accouda dessus, son parfum se teintant de plus en plus de nervosité.

\- Je ne suis pas retourné là-bas, ce n'est pas la peine de me harceler, grogna Derek, les yeux toujours dans le vide.

\- Ce n'est pas une punition, tu le sais, c'est pour leur bien. Et pour le sien, surtout !

\- Fous-moi la paix Laura.

\- Derek… Ça fait une semaine déjà, passe à autre chose !

Le loup pinça les lèvres et serra la mâchoire, sans répondre.

Ils l'emmerdaient, tous, sa famille. Ils le surveillaient, le couvaient comme du lait sur le feu ou un gosse désobéissant, au choix, peut-être les deux… Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il se sente ainsi trahi ! Avoir été déplacé sur un autre secteur… A croire qu'il s'était rendu coupable de maltraitance ou de mauvais soins sur les habitants qu'il gérait !

\- Ce n'était qu'un renard parmi d'autre ! voulut le raisonner sa sœur. Et la meute qui t'a été confiée en remplacement sera tout aussi attachante que celle de Melissa et Stilinski quand tu prendras le temps de la connaître.

Derek ferma les yeux et se frotta le visage, parfaitement conscient du fond de vérité contenu dans les paroles de Laura. Le problème, c'est qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'il les comprenne ou ne les prenne simplement en considération. Il avait aimé sa meute de loups et avait vécu à leurs côtés durant plusieurs années, devoir se séparer d'eux avait été un vrai déchirement. Sans parler de ce stupide renard, trop attaché à lui, trop dépendant de lui… La vraie raison de son transfert sur un autre secteur…

\- Tu devrais penser à accepter la proposition de Jennifer, souffla Laura. C'est une gentille fille et tu as besoin de te raccrocher un peu au monde des humains. Ton loup commence à dominer ta personnalité Der'...

\- Jennifer ? questionna le brun en fronçant les sourcils

\- Oui Jennifer, soupira sa sœur en roulant des yeux. Tu sais ? Notre apprentie vétérinaire depuis près d'un an et qui te fait les yeux doux depuis autant de temps ?

\- Si je dis oui, vous me laisserez respirer ?

\- Je t'organise un rendez-vous pour quand ? sourit Laura avec malice.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Fréquenter une femme ? Cela faisait bien longtemps… Pourquoi pas après tout… Peut-être que son obsession pour les quadrupèdes roux cesserait grâce à ça.

000

Le renard n'était pas du genre à abandonner si facilement, certainement pas ! Il était un peu désolé d'avoir laissé son frère et sa mère derrière lui mais tant pis, il était grand, il était temps qu'il aille voir du pays !

Il avait mis du temps à prendre sa décision, se montrant plus câlin que jamais envers sa meute en prévision de son départ. Il s'était décidé quand il avait réalisé que la piste du loup était en train de refroidir dangereusement. Il n'avait prévenu personne, s'éclipsant au milieu de la nuit après avoir reniflé une dernière fois ses parents et son frère pour les garder en mémoire.

Trouver les effluves du loup sombre n'avait pas été simple et il avait surtout dû se fier à son instinct autant qu'à son intelligence. Il avait aussi découvert par chance une piste creusée par un très étrange animal, peut-être une chenille géante… Toujours est-il qu'il avait décidé de suivre ces traces qui lui semblaient prometteuses pour retrouver un mi-loup mi-ours.

Il avait marché longtemps, sans se fatiguer, se nourrissant de ce qu'il trouvait sur son chemin, que ce fussent des mulots et des marmottes ou des champignons et des baies. Il avait fait des tours et des détours, retrouvant parfois l'odeur de son loup sombre avant de la perdre brusquement. Il avait couru aussi, pour éviter des prédateurs autant que pour aller plus vite, dans de brusques élans d'optimisme.

Son voyage avait été long, mais il n'avait pas été vain…

Devant lui se dressait une immense tanière en bois qui aurait fait la fierté de n'importe quel castor. Elle sentait si fort l'odeur de son loup sombre que le renard ne doutait pas un instant d'être arrivée sur son territoire – même s'il n'avait étrangement pas senti de marquage sur les arbres alentours. Il grimpa sur la terrasse et regarda autour de lui avec curiosité avant d'aller renifler le banc où s'asseyait souvent son loup. Il fit le tour de la tanière et suivit la piste odorante censée le mener vers lui. Il croisa d'autres maisons de castor géantes en chemin jusqu'à tomber sur l'une d'elles, particulièrement immense.

Son ours était là, discutant avec d'autres ours. Sa meute a priori.

Sans méfiance ni inquiétude, le renard se précipita vers lui en glapissant et sautant tout autour pour montrer sa joie.

\- Tu nous as caché quelque chose Derek ? aboya une ours femelle.

\- Non, grogna son loup à l'odeur surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ?

Une patte descendit vers lui et le renard alla aussitôt à sa rencontre, la mordillant et la léchant avec enthousiasme.

\- Tu veux nous faire croire qu'il est venu ici tout seul ? Depuis son territoire qui est à plusieurs dizaines de miles du centre ?

\- Je ne l'aurais pas ramené en douce, maman. Je ne vous aurais pas caché… Ça.

Le renard se fit attraper par la peau du cou et fut ramené à hauteur du visage de son loup. Il glapit en bougeant les pattes pour espérer s'approcher et enfouir son museau contre l'autre et obtint presque miraculeusement d'être porté contre son torse. Il fouina avec sa truffe dans l'étonnante fourrure et renifla encore et encore son loup. Il aimait tellement cette odeur…

\- Il a dû venir tout seul, jappa une autre voix.

\- Cora ? Tu sais quelque chose ? grogna son loup.

\- Les renards sont malins et celui-ci semble déjà très attaché à toi.

\- Alors quoi ? Il est déjà trop tard pour lui ? grimaça son loup qui puait la déception à pleine truffe.

\- Il t'a rejoint…

\- Ceci est problématique, aboya l'Alpha femelle. On pourrait l'envoyer dans une autre réserve…

La patte qui grattait délicieusement sa fourrure se crispa et le renard glapit son mécontentement. Les caresses reprirent aussitôt, comme si de rien n'était et le renard se remit à miauler de bonheur.

\- Yellowstone est tout ce qu'il connaît, grogna son loup.

\- D'autres se sont adaptés avant lui.

Son loup arrêta de le câliner. Le renard observa avec curiosité l'Alpha femelle et son grand louveteau se défier.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le laisser faire son territoire dans le coin ? jappa la seconde femelle. Il n'y a que nous ici et aucun autre animal n'a tenté la cohabitation. Si lui le fait ça ne gênera personne.

\- Ce n'est pas conventionnel… aboya l'Alpha avec réticence.

\- Mais ça pourrait marcher, grogna son loup.

\- Allez maman… Ça pourrait même être notre mascotte !

\- S'il y a le moindre problème…

\- Il n'y en aura pas, grogna son loup avec assurance.

Les pattes du loup sombre le levèrent un peu plus haut et le renard put fouiner dans son cou avec son museau. Son odeur y était bien plus forte au point d'en être suave. Il frotta le haut de son crâne contre celui de son loup en miaulant encore plus fort.

\- Je sens qu'on va au-devant de grands problèmes…gémit l'Alpha femelle.

000

Derek retourna à son bungalow, un renard gigotant dans les bras. Il le déposa sur la terrasse et le grattouilla entre les oreilles.

\- Reste ici, je reviens tout de suite, ordonna-t-il au canidé roux avant de rentrer chez lui.

Stanislaw tenta de le suivre mais le loup l'en empêcha, refusant que sa maison, sa tanière, devienne celle de quelqu'un d'autre. A l'intérieur, il enleva tous ses vêtements puis ouvrit la fenêtre. Le renard essaya à nouveau de pénétrer chez lui mais Derek gronda face à lui, dévoilant crocs et yeux phosphorescents.

Stanislaw tomba en arrière sous le coup de la surprise mais il se redressa bien vite sur ses pattes en glapissant de joie tandis que le loup, entièrement transformé, sautait à côté de lui.

Leurs museaux se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, Stanislaw se fit mordiller l'oreille et mordilla la queue de Derek en réponse. Ils se tournèrent autour un long moment, se flairant et se battant gentiment. La vie était plus simple de ce côté-ci de l'évolution et Derek eut l'impression de revivre un peu. Il alla s'allonger sous son banc et aussitôt, le renard vint se rouler en boule contre lui.

Humain ou loup ? Derek hésitait toujours un peu plus… Et la présence du renard n'allait pas forcément l'encourager dans le bon sens, ce que remarqua bien vite sa famille.

.

\- Tu n'oublies pas que tu as rendez-vous avec Jennifer ce soir ? lui demanda Laura trois jours plus tard en plissant les yeux.

\- J'ai pas oublié.

\- Tu iras ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu feras un effort ?

\- Laura…

\- Der'… On a l'impression de te perdre, maman, moi, Cora ou les autres… On veut que tu rencontres quelqu'un qui, peut-être, te rappellera que tu es humain aussi.

Derek soupira et s'assit dans le coffre du pick-up. Laura avait raison, pour ne pas changer. Lui aussi se rendait compte de son attitude distante, de ses mots qui se raréfiaient et de sa tendance à vouloir rester dans sa peau de loup. Ce n'était pas qu'il déprimait mais… Ça y ressemblait fortement. C'était un coup de blues, celui qu'on avait quand on réalisait qu'on avait peu de chance de se trouver une compagne, quand on se demandait même si on en méritait une.

\- Jennifer est une gentille fille, lui souffla Laura. Elle n'est pas Kate. Et en plus, elle te supporte déjà malgré ton caractère de ronchon ! La preuve, elle n'est pas partie malgré la collection de râteaux digne d'une jardinerie que tu lui as mise !

Le loup sourit à cette phrase. S'il ne pouvait se faire confiance, peut-être pouvait-il se fier à sa famille…

\- Une vétérinaire… Pourquoi pas ? dit-il en regardant sa sœur avec anxiété.

\- Exactement, sourit-elle. Ce soir c'est l'occasion pour toi de remettre le pied à l'étrier !

\- Comparaison très flatteuse… Jennifer est une jument maintenant ? se moqua Derek.

\- Oh mon dieu… Un conseil, n'essaye pas de plaisanter devant elle, elle fuira en courant !

Derek grogna et en envoya son pied vers Laura pour se venger. Cette dernière éclata de rire avant de se reprendre sérieusement et d'édicter tout un tas de conseils à son frère à demi-sauvage.

000

Le renard avait la fourrure à demi hérissée et ses babines hésitaient entre se retrousser ou non. « Elle » était encore là. La femelle qui tournait autour de son loup, qui déposait son odeur sur lui et qui fleurait la saison des amours à pleine truffe. « Elle » que le renard avait souvent surprise à accompagner son loup, elle qui faisait il-ne-savait-quoi dans les grandes tanières avec sa conquête. Elle qui rentrait sans hésiter ni s'inquiéter sur un territoire qu'il avait pourtant clairement marqué !

Il ne l'aimait pas. Pas du tout. Pour ne rien arranger, son odeur désagréablement suave et bourrée de phéromones le mettait naturellement sur les nerfs.

Son loup avait déjà, pour des raisons qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas, tenté de l'approcher d'elle, de la laisser le « caresser ». Ses glapissements menaçants avaient rapidement fait abandonner cette idée à son loup. La seule chose qui rassurait le renard, c'est que la femelle non plus n'avait pas eu le droit d'entrer dans la tanière ! Elle n'était donc pas la compagne du loup sombre ! Bon, lui non plus… Mais ça allait venir ! Il faisait tout pour en tout cas, et inclure la tanière de son loup dans son territoire était une grande victoire en soi !

La femelle s'éloigna enfin après avoir posé sa patte sur son loup et le renard se précipita sur lui.

\- Et tu débarques juste quand Jennifer s'en va…

Le renard mordilla la main devant lui avant de bondir sur le bras pour grimper jusqu'au cou du loup pour y frotter son crâne. C'était maintenant son tour de profiter du loup et de faire sa cour.

000

Derek était un peu nerveux. Beaucoup en fait. Énormément à dire vrai. Il faisait les cent pas sur sa terrasse sous le regard étonné de Stanislaw.

Jennifer allait venir chez lui pour la première fois après trois semaines passées à se fréquenter. Deux semaines durant lesquelles ils s'étaient maladroitement tournés autour en flirtant et en échangeant de rapides et timides baisers, le tout en essayant d'apprendre un peu plus à se connaître. Et ce soir, elle venait dîner chez lui, et peut-être plus… Et c'était bien ce plus qui le gênait. Son premier et seul « plus » s'étant déroulé de façon détestable. Il avait été abusé par une femme plus âgée, braconneuse à ses heures, qui avait profité de sa naïveté pour infiltrer la réserve et ses espèces protégées.

Il lui avait fallu des mois avant qu'il n'ose tout avouer à sa famille et des années pour que sa culpabilité atteigne un niveau raisonnable. Alors ce soir allait être un grand pas pour lui, peut-être…

Derek glissa sa main sur sa nuque et s'effondra sur son banc. Aussitôt, Stanislaw grimpa sur ses genoux et enfouit son museau dans son cou.

\- Réjouis-toi, tes amours seront bien moins compliquées que les miennes, soupira Derek en lissant l'épaisse et douce toison hivernale.

Le soigneur sourit en voyant le renard rapidement se mettre sur le dos et il caressa la fourrure blanche, s'amusant des miaulements ravis du renard. Il s'était installé ici à peine deux semaines auparavant et semblait déjà totalement incrusté dans sa vie. La terrasse arrière de son bungalow était devenue la tanière du renard qui allait se cacher entre les planches et le sol dès que quelqu'un du centre venait le trouver. Craintif avec tout le monde sauf avec lui, Stanislaw ne se lassait pas de lui faire la fête dès qu'il rentrait ou de lui mordiller la main quand il était mélancolique. C'était une compagnie étonnamment agréable pour le loup-garou qui avait pourtant recherché la solitude en construisant son chalet à l'écart des autres. Tellement qu'il finissait par prendre tous ses petits déjeuners et dîners sur sa terrasse.

Le bruit de la sonnette fit sursauter Derek qui éloigna aussitôt de lui un renard glapissant de mécontentement. Les mains moites de nervosité, il fit le tour de sa terrasse jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où l'attendait Jennifer.

Il sourit nerveusement, elle aussi, puis il osa se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser, pour la première fois devant chez lui.

Il avait l'impression d'être extrêmement maladroit, ne percevant à travers ce baiser que le froid des lèvres de Jennifer et le gras de son rouge à lèvres. Son parfum fleuri lui piquait le nez et c'est sans aucune assurance qu'il tenait les épaules de la jeune femme. Pour autant, sa démonstration hésitante sembla parfaitement convenir à l'apprentie vétérinaire qui ouvrit la bouche pour aller plus loin, ses mains délicates se posant avec légèreté sur son torse.

Le cœur de Derek battait fort, d'excitation comme d'appréhension. L'expérience Kate tournait dans son cerveau comme un avertissement au format panneau publicitaire cependant, il refusait de laisser cette expérience gâcher toute sa vie. Il serra Jennifer contre lui pour s'encourager à ne pas fuir, à aller de l'avant, quand celle-ci cria brusquement.

Derek s'éloigna, surpris, et vit sa prétendante se baisser pour appuyer sur la marque d'une morsure à son mollet. À côté d'elle se trouvait Stanislaw, tassé sur lui-même, prêt à bondir à nouveau et glapissant d'une façon menaçante.

\- Ça suffit ! gronda Derek. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Ça ne se fait pas ! Éloigne-toi !

Le renard le regarda comme étonné avant de revenir à Jennifer et de se hérisser à nouveau. Derek fut obligé d'intervenir plus abruptement et usa de son aura de loup pour soumettre le canidé roux. Dès que celui-ci se fut aplati au sol en position de soumission, le soigneur l'attrapa par la peau du cou. Il déposa le renard devant le premier arbre qu'il trouva et le réprimanda à nouveau avant de revenir à la jeune femme.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est la première fois qu'il agit comme ça, expliqua-t-il avec gêne. Ça lui arrive de ne pas aimer quelqu'un mais il n'avait jamais mordu avant... Viens à l'intérieur, je devrais avoir de quoi désinfecter.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? s'inquiéta Jennifer.

\- Non. Il a juste… Ses humeurs. Ça reste un animal sauvage.

Même si parfois je l'oublie, pensa intérieurement et avec tristesse Derek en tenant la porte pour laisser passer la jeune femme.

000

Le renard était tétanisé au pied de son arbre. Aplati au sol, il n'osait plus bouger depuis plusieurs minutes.

Son loup sombre l'avait grondé, réprimandé. Il avait fait quelque chose de mal mais il ne comprenait pas quoi ! Il n'aimait juste pas cette femelle qui tournait autour de son loup et avait voulu le lui faire comprendre ! C'était devenu son territoire après tout ! Il avait le droit de vouloir faire partir un intrus !

Les oreilles du renard se dressèrent quand il entendit les deux ours communiquer dans la tanière.

Elle était entrée… Elle avait eu le droit… Cela l'attrista profondément.

Pour ne rien arranger, son odorat sensible perçut des effluves qui le dérangèrent. Inquiet, il avança vers la tanière en tapinois. Il s'approcha de la porte de derrière en silence et colla sa truffe contre l'interstice au sol.

Ses oreilles et son museau lui apportèrent des informations perturbantes. Ça sentait la saison des amours et le bruit était celui de l'accouplement.

Son loup s'accouplait. Avec une femelle.

Le renard piaula pitoyablement en grattant le bois de ses griffes. Son loup sombre gronda et vint ouvrir la porte avec colère. Le renard tenta de l'amadouer en se montrant plus soumis que jamais mais tout ce qu'il obtint ce fut l'ordre de s'éloigner de la porte. Ce qu'il fit, la queue entre les pattes et le museau bas. La porte se referma dans un claquement sec, puis son loup reprit son accouplement avec sa femelle. Une femelle de la même espèce…

Il n'avait aucune chance. En avait-il jamais eu une ?

Déprimé, le renard s'enfonça dans la forêt. Il ne comprenait pas… Il avait pourtant eu l'impression que tout s'était bien passé avec son loup jusque-là ! Ils se voyaient matin et soir, mangeaient ensemble et renouvelaient leur parade amoureuse avec tant d'attentions ! Alors pourquoi ? Et pourquoi le loup ne devenait plus loup ? Et pourquoi il était fâché contre lui ? Pourquoi la femelle n'avait-elle pas simplement combattu comme cela aurait dû se faire ? Pourquoi il n'était pas un ours…

Le renard était déboussolé et triste. Et sa meute n'était même pas là pour le consoler.

Il erra sans but, sans faire attention aux jours qui défilaient, perdu dans sa tristesse. A force de marcher, il finit par arriver dans une clairière recouverte d'herbe verte et de fleurs multicolores. Pourtant les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles en cette saison…

Réveillé par cette incohérence, renard renifla le terrain, cherchant une explication, avant de voir s'avancer une majestueuse biche dont la tête était ornée de bois immenses recouverts d'une mousse verte sur laquelle de petites fleurs poussaient. Ses yeux d'or semblaient receler la sagesse de mille saisons tout comme l'indiquait son pas lent et mesuré, dépourvu de toute crainte.

Le renard s'avança vers elle en flairant l'air. Il ne sentait pas son odeur, uniquement celle des fleurs, des arbres et de l'herbe. En réfléchissant bien, il ne sentait pas l'odeur d'un seul animal, même pas celle d'un mulot ou d'un ver de terre.

Une étrange force poussa le renard à s'approcher de la biche couronnée devant laquelle il s'aplatit sans discuter. Le doux museau se tendit vers lui et un souffle chaud et humide ébouriffa sa fourrure.

Le renard ferma les yeux, totalement apaisé. Il repensa à son loup transformé en ours, à moins que ce soit son ours transformé en loup. Il repensa à sa déception, à son envie de concurrencer la femelle.

Une imposante odeur de bois et de terre envahit sa truffe, après quoi une forte pression pesa sur lui, puissante mais pas menaçante, et enfin, son corps se mit à fourmiller…

000

Derek nettoyait les cages libérées le jour-même à grands coups de jet d'eau. C'était un travail simple mais physique qui ne demandait pas beaucoup de réflexion ce qui lui convenait parfaitement actuellement.

Sa relation avec Jennifer, désormais officielle, était… Satisfaisante, quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Leur partie de jambes en l'air n'avait pas été désagréable, ça avait même été un bon moment en définitive. De plus, elle l'aimait. Elle le lui avait dit au cours de la nuit. Lui, n'avait rien répondu. Elle avait dit comprendre qu'il avait besoin de temps et Derek n'avait pas démenti même s'il doutait que le problème se trouvait là.

Il se sentait simplement perdu, essayant de corréler ses propres impressions et sentiments concernant Jennifer et ce que sa famille semblait voir entre eux deux. C'était comme si, sans le vouloir, il avait réussi à donner l'impression d'être heureux. Non pas qu'il était malheureux ! Mais c'était beaucoup dire que d'affirmer qu'il était heureux…

Pour rajouter à sa confusion il y avait Stanislaw. Ce dernier n'aimait clairement pas la jeune femme… Dès que le renard reniflait l'odeur de Jennifer sur lui il devenait désagréable et rétif… Un vrai caractère de cochon, alors que le reste du temps c'était une crème avec lui. Or, Derek, avait toujours eu une grande confiance dans les instincts animaux. Que sa meute était aussi censée posséder d'ailleurs…

Tellement compliqué… Et pour ne rien arranger, il avait peur d'avoir fait définitivement fuir Stanislaw ! Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa soirée avec Jennifer en tout cas. Normalement, cela aurait dû être une bonne nouvelle, le renard retournait enfin à la vie sauvage ! Mais son départ attristait Derek… Stanislaw avait parcouru une grande partie de la réserve juste pour le retrouver après tout, alors le voir l'oublier si soudainement et si rapidement, c'était un rude coup.

\- Quel soupir ! On te croirait presque amoureux ! C'est Jennifer qui te fait cet effet ? se moqua sa jeune sœur en souriant malicieusement.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et grogna avant de se reconcentrer sur son travail.

\- Il parait que ça avance bien entre vous…

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Cora.

\- Tes affaires sont mes affaires. Alors ?

\- Ça avance.

\- Avec toi, si ça ne recule pas on peut considérer que c'est un bon point, j'imagine, ricana sa cadette.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle de ton cas ?

\- Mon cas va très bien ! Je suis jeune, c'est normal si j'essaye tout le haras pour me trouver le bon étalon !

Derek prit un air choqué en regardant sa sœur qui éclata de rire.

\- Venez vite ! cria Laura en débarquant soudain dans la pièce, échevelée et essoufflée. On a trouvé un humain dans la réserve !

\- Un randonneur qui s'est perdu ? proposa Cora tandis que son frère coupait l'arrivée d'eau.

\- Nu ? Et pratiquement sauvage ? Il a mordu oncle Mathew !

\- Il est loin ? demanda Derek en suivant sa sœur aînée à travers les couloirs.

\- Bizarrement non. C'est d'ailleurs le plus étonnant ! Comment on a pu ne pas le repérer avant ? grinça Laura.

Derek fronça les sourcils, lui aussi en pleine réflexion, essayant de se souvenir s'il avait senti ou vu quelque chose d'anormal au cours de ses dernières tournées d'inspection.

Les trois frères et sœurs montèrent sur une jeep et Laura suivit les indications du talkie-walkie pour arriver jusqu'au site, qui était effectivement très proche du centre de soin… À peine une douzaine de miles de distance les séparait ! Sur place se trouvaient déjà un quad et une autre jeep, oncle Mathew – qui tenait son bras contre lui -, Talia et Tyler, un cousin.

C'est en s'approchant du trio que Derek aperçut l'objet de toutes les interrogations. Un jeune homme couvert de boue et d'éraflures, à quatre pattes sur le sol, qui jappait et glapissait comme un animal en découvrant ses lèvres.

\- Tu as amené ce qu'il faut ? demanda Talia à sa fille aînée.

Derek aperçut du coin de l'œil Laura prendre un filet dans le coffre de la jeep. Problème, le jeune homme le vit aussi et ses grognements augmentèrent. Il tenta de s'échapper mais la famille Hale l'encercla aussitôt. Le sauvage les regarda avec méfiance, son odeur se teintant de plus en plus de frayeur, et puis son regard tomba sur lui. Le visage crasseux s'éclaira et l'adolescent – difficile de définir son âge pour le moment – courut vers lui, toujours à quatre pattes. Laura jura et lui lança le filet dessus mais le jeune homme l'évita sans difficulté. Derek se mit en position de défense, prêt à parer l'attaque à venir, mais aucun poing ou genou ne se tendit vers lui. Le sauvage s'accrocha simplement à son cou en poussant des petits cris, son nez en trompette frottant contre sa barbe, le poussant juste assez fort pour que Derek se retrouve sur les fesses..

\- T'as une touche, lâcha Cora en se retenant de rire pendant que le reste de sa famille regardait la scène d'un air dépité.

Derek marmonna quelques injures, après quoi il tenta d'écarter le jeune sauvage nu qui se frottait à lui.

\- Une idée de qui c'est ? demanda Mathew en regardant le jeune homme avec circonspection.

\- Non.

\- Mais lui à l'air de te connaitre, remarqua sa mère.

\- C'est idiot je ne l'ai jamais…

Derek s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et renifla l'inconnu avant de pâlir.

\- Cora, j'ai besoin que tu me confirmes un truc, sens-le, exigea-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Sa sœur ne protesta pas – pour une fois – et huma l'air avec concentration, comme les autres membres de sa famille. Seuls Mathew et Tyler ne réagirent pas.

\- C'est impossible, souffla Talia.

\- Pour certains l'existence des loups-garous est impossible, remarqua justement Laura.

\- Oui mais là c'est…

\- Un renard devenu humain, annonça tout haut Derek en caressant le dos du renard. N'est-ce pas Stanislaw ?

Le jeune homme se redressa et le regarda en fronçant le nez.

\- Stanislaw, répéta le loup-garou en articulant exagérément.

Le renard transformé le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris avant de faire des vocalises maladroites.

\- Stanislaw, insista Derek en tentant d'ignorer le nez du jeune homme qui étudiait sa mâchoire en se frottant contre elle.

\- Sti-les, raccourcit abruptement le renard.

\- Stanislaw, corrigea Laura, la créatrice du prénom en faisant un pas vers l'adolescent avant de vite reculer en le voyant montrer les dents.

\- Stiles, glapit le renard avec assurance.

\- Stanislaw ? essaya à son tour Cora avec un grand sourire.

\- Stiles ! répondit aussitôt et joyeusement le renard.

\- Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il ait compris qu'il s'agissait de son nom, soupira Talia. Il ne doit même pas savoir ce qu'est un nom !

\- Stanislaw, Derek, tenta son fils à tout hasard.

\- Stiles ! Dé ?

\- On va dire qu'il comprend, jugea Tyler.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais maintenant on fait quoi ? demanda Mathew.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Derek qui essayait de calmer un jeune homme nu et agité qui tentait de frotter son nez partout sur lui. Quand il s'en rendit compte, le soigneur se figea.

\- Non !

\- Pas le choix, t'es le seul qu'il veuille bien laisser approcher de lui, se moqua Cora.

\- Ta sœur a raison, confirma Talia. Occupe-toi de lui et essaye de lui faire reprendre sa vraie forme.

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais un coup de langue de Stiles sur son visage le stoppa dans sa tentative de contestation.

\- Bon courage petit frère, se moqua Laura.

Le loup-garou foudroya sa sœur du regard et essaya de se relever pour récupérer un peu de dignité. Le renard suivit son mouvement en poussant de petits cris aigus et en s'accrochant fermement à Derek. A croire qu'il craignait sa propre hauteur !

C'était pas gagné, se découragea le soigneur en maintenant par la taille le plus jeune qui éternua soudainement.

\- Forcément, à poil en plein mois d'octobre… grommela Derek en retirant sa veste tout en maintenant le renard debout sous les regards goguenards de sa famille. Vous comptez pas m'aider j'imagine ? râla-t-il en habillant le nouveau métamorphe.

\- Il grogne dès qu'on l'approche, intervint Tyler pour justifier leur attitude, sans pour autant cacher son sourire moqueur.

Derek préféra ne pas répondre et se concentra sur le jeune homme qui avait recommencé à fureter dans son cou avec son nez. Si avec ça il n'avait pas su qu'il s'agissait du renard…

Marcher jusqu'à la jeep s'avéra une épreuve, Stiles-Stanislaw ne sachant décidément pas mettre un pied devant l'autre ni poser le talon. Derek écourta ce moment d'humiliation, autant par pitié pour le renard que pour lui-même, en le portant dans ses bras. Sans surprise, le jeune homme paniqua quand la voiture démarra et il resta fermement agrippé au loup tout le temps du voyage. Derek tenta de le rassurer de son mieux en lui caressant la nuque. S'il obtint un succès mitigé avec Stiles, il gagna, en revanche, de futurs longs et pénibles moments de honte et gêne dans les dîners familiaux s'il en croyait le regard de Laura dans le rétroviseur. Elle se payait clairement et visiblement sa tête mais elle le regretta bien vite quand le renard se soulagea sur le siège arrière de sa jeep – et en partie sur son frère aussi.

\- Je vais le dépecer vif, grinça-t-elle en fusillant le jeune homme des yeux.

\- Il ne sait pas, et de nous deux c'est moi qui devrais être le plus énervé, crut bon de préciser Derek.

\- Oh ça va, une lessive et une douche et ce sera réglé ! Comment je vais faire pour le cuir moi ? Va falloir que je démonte tout si je veux faire partir la moindre trace !

Derek préféra ne pas répondre, à la place il se reconcentra sur le renard humain toujours aussi terrifié. Il continua de lui caresser le dos en occultant l'odeur acide qui se dégageait d'eux désormais.

Laura les déposa devant le bungalow de Derek et repartit dès son chargement déposé en jurant entre ses dents.

\- Première chose, je te lave, et ensuite je te soigne !

\- Stiles ! glapit joyeusement le renard en réponse.

\- C'est ça, acquiesça Derek en affichant un sourire malgré lui.

Il emmena le renard dans la salle de bain et lui retira sa veste. Après quoi, il ouvrit le jet la douche et essaya de mettre le renard dessous. Deux problèmes se posèrent rapidement. Le renard ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il lui demandait et s'il tenait déjà difficilement sur ses jambes en temps normal, sur un sol mouillé, c'était encore pire. Derek se retrouva rapidement avec un jeune homme trempé et tremblant contre lui, hors de la douche et s'agrippant à ses épaules.

Le loup repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient collées au visage du renard et observa ses iris ambre apeurés.

Il soupira discrètement. Bah... De toute façon, ses vêtements étaient déjà humides, et pas seulement à cause de l'eau.

\- Heureusement que j'ai une grande douche, remarqua Derek d'une voix fatiguée.

000

Le renard regarda avec stupeur son loup enlever sa fourrure, couche après couche. Il essaya à plusieurs reprises de se mettre à quatre pattes par terre mais le loup – Derek lui soufflait étrangement son cerveau qui lui donnait l'impression de crépiter d'informations depuis peu – le retenait à chaque fois, l'obligeant à se maintenir dans un équilibre précaire sur ses deux pattes arrières. En plus il avait l'impression d'être beaucoup trop haut...

Une fois les couches de fourrures enlevées, le renard découvrit sur son loup sombre la même peau presque nue et fragile que la sienne. Excepté qu'un début de pelage plutôt pathétique s'étalait sur son torse. C'était bien trop court et pas assez épais pour pouvoir le protéger du froid ! Pas étonnant que les... Humains ? Encore une idée nouvelle qui venait d'éclater dans son cerveau... Bref, pas étonnant que les humains aient besoin de se mettre de la fourrure en plus !

Tout de même intrigué, il posa son museau sur le début de pelage, en regrettant la disparition de ses vibrisses. L'odeur du loup explosa soudainement de gêne et il fut relevé de force avant d'être dirigé dans l'enceinte à pluie. A pluie chaude ! C'était agréable... Sauf quand l'eau tombait dans les yeux. Et puis son loup se mit à caresser son dos, comme avant, quand il avait encore son épaisse fourrure protectrice, et le renard fondit de contentement en émettant des petits cris de joie.

Renard ou humain, la sensation était toujours aussi délicieuse ! Sans parler des grattouillis sur le crâne... Son loup le retourna et se mit à lui caresser le ventre. Le renard découvrit que dans le même temps il étalait une étrange mousse blanche et à l'odeur agréable, qui piquait quand elle allait sur ses blessures.

Content du traitement que lui réservait le loup, le nouveau métamorphe décida de lui rendre la pareille et plaqua ses doigts beaucoup trop longs et mobiles sur le torse devant lui. Derek essaya de l'éloigner ou au moins de lui retirer ses mains mais Stiles insista en glapissant fortement, se moquant de l'odeur toujours plus gênée – incompréhensible ! - de son loup. Il piaula de contentement quand la douce mousse apparut enfin après qu'un liquide étrange eut coulé sur la peau lisse.

000

Derek n'en revenait pas. Il était en train de se faire laver pas un autre homme sous la douche... Enfin, un homme qui était un renard, en gros. Dans sa tête, du moins. Néanmoins, il pouvait difficilement prétendre que la situation était désagréable. Elle ne l'était d'ailleurs tellement pas qu'il ferma les yeux durant un bref instant d'insouciance pour mieux apprécier le contact des mains du jeune homme, malgré la rudesse et la maladresse des gestes de Stiles. Rapidement lassé de son nouveau jeu, le renard se colla à nouveau contre lui, la joue sur son épaule, et Derek sourit en ébouriffant les courts cheveux bruns. Il n'en restait pas moins gêné, loin de là ! Mais il faisait avec en se rappelant que le renard n'avait pas conscience de l'ambiguïté de ses gestes.

Pour le bas du corps, le loup changea tout de même de méthode et encouragea Stiles à imiter ses propres gestes maintenant qu'il avait compris le principe du savonnage, ce qui donna une scène assez burlesque quand ils lavèrent tous les deux leur entre-jambe au même moment. Derek rougit un peu avant de rapidement passer à autre chose, peu désireux de s'attarder sur les implications que pourrait engendrer une telle situation.

A la fin de la douche, le renard parut désagréablement surpris de ne pas réussir à s'ébrouer et s'accroupit sur le sol pour renifler avec méfiance les serviettes éponges.

\- Assieds-toi là plutôt, recommanda Derek en portant Stiles vers un tabouret.

Après un bref séchage sur un renard qui pensait qu'éviter la serviette était un jeu, le loup se mit en devoir de vérifier et soigner les égratignures que le jeune homme avait réussi à se faire dans la forêt en se baladant sans aucune protection pour sa peau désormais fine et fragile. Il posait son dernier pansement sur le front de Stiles quand celui-ci le surprit, une fois encore. Le regardant de ses yeux ambre et affectueux, le renard glissa lentement entre le tabouret et le loup pour mieux se lover contre son torse, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et posant sa tête près de son cœur. Le renard le tenait presque délicatement contre lui et son nez ne furetait pas partout comme il en avait l'habitude. Stiles se contentait juste d'être là, contre lui, respirant calmement et doucement, son corps chaud pressé contre le sien, peau contre peau.

\- De-rrrr-ek, murmura-t-il avec application entre deux respirations.

Le loup regarda le renard avec une immense surprise avant de s'adoucir et de l'enlacer à son tour.

\- C'est bien, Stiles.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes enlacés avant que Derek ne se décide à porter Stiles jusqu'à la chambre d'ami, lui épargnant l'effort d'avoir à marcher pour cette fois. Il l'allongea dans le lit et le borda, s'amusant de voir le renard tomber aussitôt de sommeil.

Il sortit de la chambre, enfila rapidement un tee-shirt et un caleçon et alla s'asseoir sur sa terrasse, pensif. Il avait un renard à l'apparence humanoïde dans sa chambre d'ami... Il sentait que les prochains jours allaient être mouvementés.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici la suite ! Le ton est un peu différent mais j'espère que vous apprécierez tout autant ;)
> 
> Merci à Calliope pour sa béta-lecture !
> 
> Et gros merci à Kitto pour son dessin :D

Il hurlait et hurlait, essayait de se libérer de ces lianes qui l'emprisonnaient alors que l'intérieur de son crâne semblait rempli de mille petites bulles qui éclataient les unes après les autres en délivrant des images sans cesse plus terrifiantes. Il avait mal partout, ses muscles le torturaient et aucun de ses membres ne réagissait comme ils l'auraient dû.

\- Stiles !

Tout son être tremblait violemment, incapable de se réchauffer sans sa fourrure, et sa tête qui continuait de pulser… Il avait vu des choses affreuses, des choses incompréhensibles ! Il avait découvert des peurs qu'il ne se connaissait pas, une vision du temps qu'il n'avait jamais envisagée et qui l'écrasait de toute sa démesure. Il se voyait encore grandir, vieillir et mourir, décharné, recouvert de cette peau imberbe et fripée, une odeur de mort flottant autour de lui...

\- Stiles , je suis là ! Regarde-moi !

Son visage fut pris en étau entre deux mains puissantes et deux yeux bleus le regardèrent avec intensité.

Il s'arrêta brusquement de hurler, soulageant ses propres oreilles, et se figea. Il huma l'air, presque timidement, et un parfum bien connu vint titiller ses narines.

Son loup sombre. Sous forme humaine, mais quand même son loup sombre.

Stiles se jeta sur Derek et essaya de se rouler en boule contre lui, oubliant que cela lui était impossible sous sa forme actuelle. Il se tortilla à s'en déboîter les os, contorsionnant son corps dans tous les sens, occultant la douleur ressentie dans l'espoir d'un peu de confort affectif. Il fut cependant arrêté dans sa tentative par les bras fermes de son loup qui le plaquèrent contre son torse. Il résista mais une main posée sur l'arrière de son crâne l'encouragea à nicher son visage dans le cou face à lui.

L'odeur était forte à cet endroit, très forte. Celle de la sécurité, de la protection, de l'affection aussi, celle de Derek, de son loup. Le renard s'apaisa et cessa de résister à l'étreinte, sans pour autant se détendre totalement.

\- Je suis là, ça va aller, murmura le soigneur à son oreille en le berçant lentement.

Le renard ne comprenait pas et il s'en fichait. Quelques bulles crépitèrent dans sa tête, comme pour lui donner la signification de ces mots, mais il repoussa les informations en se crispant. Il avait déjà eu plus que sa dose d'information.

Un violent tremblement le prit, aussi bien à cause du froid qu'il ressentait qu'à cause du vertige du temps et de la mort qui le terrifiait au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là. Encore maintenant, il avait l'impression de voir la mort juste devant lui, comme un prédateur affamé prêt à le dévorer à n'importe quel moment...

Il se blottit un peu plus contre son loup, cherchant désespérément chaleur et réconfort alors que tout en lui hurlait à l'aide.

Pourtant, doucement, les caresses de son loup sur sa nuque et dans son dos ainsi que le lent mouvement le berçant d'avant en arrière permirent à Stiles de se calmer assez pour reprendre conscience de son environnement.

\- De-rrr-ek ?

\- Je suis là , Stiles. Je suis là...

Le renard frotta son nez contre l'épaule devant lui, essuyant ses joues trempées de larmes en passant. Son rythme cardiaque s'apaisa tout comme sa respiration, et tout doucement la peur s'atténua. Un peu.

Son loup le rallongea sur sa couche moelleuse et l'enfouit sous l'étrange fourrure lisse. Stiles se recroquevilla aussitôt en position fœtale, posture qui se rapprochait le plus de son ancienne position pour dormir lorsqu'il avait froid... Ou peur. Il n'était pas si mal installé que ça si on oubliait ses muscles qu'il étirait un peu trop, sauf que... Sa queue lui manquait. Son odeur et sa propre chaleur sur son museau, son bouclier contre le reste du monde alors qu'il se reposait… Seulement il n'avait plus de queue, il n'était plus physiquement un renard. En désespoir de cause, il enfouit son nez court dans ses bras mais ce n'était pas pareil, vraiment pas.

Son loup posa une main sur sa tête et le grattouilla gentiment. Stiles couina misérablement malgré les frissons plaisants que ce geste déclenchait en lui et attrapa la main avec sa gueule pour la mordiller et se rassurer. Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Pas les bonnes dents, pas les bonnes sensations. Il relâcha la main et la lécha de sa langue beaucoup trop courte et épaisse.

Il laissa retomber sa tête avec tristesse.

\- On va trouver une solution bonhomme, d'accord ?

Le renard se recroquevilla un peu plus, quitte à avoir mal au dos. Son loup lui caressa à nouveau le dos et Stiles leva les yeux vers lui pour lui montrer toute la détresse qu'il ressentait.

\- Juste pour cette nuit alors, souffla l'humain, inquiet.

Son loup grimpa à son tour sur le lit et s'allongea derrière lui. Après quoi, il se colla contre son dos et l'enroba de ses bras, lui et la fourrure de substitution, lui donnant aussitôt une intense sensation de protection et de chaleur. Le renard se détendit, lécha le poignet devant lui en remerciement et ferma ses paupières encore lourdes de fatigue.

Derek observa le renard lutter contre le sommeil et sursauter violemment dès qu'il se sentait sombrer. Le soigneur ne le lâcha pas pour autant et se mit même à frotter ses avant-bras à travers la couette. Rasséréné par sa présence, Stiles se détendit lentement et, sous l'œil attentif du loup, se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Derek se permit de soupirer de soulagement en sentant le corps du renard s'amollir contre lui. Celui-là... On pouvait dire qu'il avait le don pour chambouler sa vie ! Depuis sa naissance sous les pires auspices moins d'un an auparavant à sa transformation inattendue et incompréhensible en passant par ses escapades en solo qui l'avaient si souvent mis en danger durant la saison chaude, il n'avait eu de cesse d'être au cœur de ses préoccupations ! A tel point que, finalement, être réveillé en pleine nuit suite à un cauchemar relevait à peine du désagrément en comparaison du reste, même si son hurlement allait rester gravé dans sa mémoire pendant un long moment ainsi que dans celle des autres membres de sa meute, vu la puissance de son cri.

Souvent, en particulier quand il avait eu le renard dans la gueule, Derek s'était demandé pourquoi il prenait autant de peine à s'occuper de cette boule de poils à l'instinct de survie défaillant. Il avait quand même dû combattre un puma pour lui... Et pas n'importe lequel ! Le vieux Léon, au caractère aussi aimable que Laura après un passage désastreux chez son coiffeur ! Mais il l'avait fait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à laisser mourir la petite créature qu'il avait sauvée d'un destin misérable, à peine était-elle née. Sans compter qu'il ne détestait pas la façon que Stiles avait de l'accueillir chaleureusement à chaque fois, de rechercher sa présence à tout prix pour finalement enfouir son fin museau dans son épaisse fourrure.

Stiles n'était peut-être qu'un renard à l'espérance de vie pas bien grande, ça n'en était pas moins agréable que de voir les yeux d'or s'éclairer à sa vue, de sentir son odeur se colorer de joie et de frotter leur museau l'un contre l'autre.

Pour toutes ces raisons, Derek était bien décidé à s'occuper de Stiles et à s'assurer qu'il puisse redevenir lui-même, rejoindre sa meute ou, pourquoi pas, se trouver une compagne dans la forêt pour s'en créer une nouvelle. Il se sentait redevable de son affectation et, plus encore, coupable de sa transformation.

La nuit s'écoula lentement, Derek sommeillant à peine, le moindre relâchement de sa prise sur le renard déclenchant immédiatement chez Stiles un gémissement pathétique et une odeur âcre de peur.

Il se décida toutefois à le libérer doucement de son emprise quand la lumière solaire éclaircit le ciel et la chambre.

Lentement, il se laissa rouler sur le dos et s'étira, dégourdissant ses muscles tétanisés par sa mauvaise position toute la nuit durant. Il caressa doucement le crâne du renard encore profondément endormi avant de se lever et d'aller à la cuisine pour se faire couler un café.

En passant devant le visiophone, il appela sa mère.

\- Derek ? entendit-il après quelques minutes.

\- Bonjour m'man, la salua le loup, en se servant son café.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi. La nuit s'est bien passée ?

Derek grimaça et montra son mug king size.

\- A ce point ? demanda sa mère, l'inquiétude marquant son visage.

\- Pire encore, souffla-t-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. Vous avez besoin de moi aujourd'hui ?

\- On arrivera à faire sans. Tu veux que je t'envoie quelqu'un pour t'aider ?

Derek réfléchit sincèrement à la proposition. Le renard était très loin de maîtriser son corps, alors les coutumes humaines... L'idéal aurait été de le faire se retransformer le plus vite possible et pour obtenir ce résultat, un deuxième professeur n'allait pas être d'une grande aide, mais au mieux une source de méfiance pour Stiles et, au pire, une distraction permanente. Et puis Derek n'était pas sûr de vouloir... "partager". Stiles restait un "loup" de la meute dont il s'était toujours occupé, sa seconde meute en quelque sorte, et il n'avait sincèrement pas envie que ses deux meutes entrent en contact durablement. Stiles était un peu « à lui », aussi prétentieux ou égoïste que cela puisse paraître.

Un bruit sourd provenant de la chambre le sortit brutalement de sa rêverie et le fit sursauter. Il traversa précipitamment sa maison et découvrit Stiles, étalé sur le sol, à moitié empêtré dans sa couverture. Dès qu'il prit conscience de sa présence, le jeune homme leva la tête vers lui et essaya de l'amadouer en lui faisant ses yeux tristes. Derek imaginait sans mal ses oreilles triangulaires et son museau pointant vers le bas.

Le soigneur cacha un rire derrière une quinte de toux avant de libérer le renard de sa prison de tissu. Il lui fit rapidement enfiler un jogging et un de ses sweats épais, ce qui fit pousser des couinements de plaisir à Stiles – sûrement à cause de l'odeur – puis l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la cuisine.

\- Bonjour Stanislaw, fit calmement sa mère dans le visiophone.

\- Stiles ! glapit aussitôt le renard avec virulence avant de s'avancer vers l'écran pour l'examiner avec sa truffe.

\- Non, le corrigea Derek en posant une main sur son front pour éloigner sa tête. Tu touches avec ça, expliqua-t-il en attrapant l'un de ses poignets.

En voyant son intervention, sa mère eut un sourire qui déplut fortement à Derek. Il grogna pour le lui faire savoir. Talia éclata de rire au visage renfrogné de son fils et ne s'arrêta plus lorsque Stiles se mit à taper sur l'écran avec le plat de sa main.

\- Je vais te laisser, je vois que tu as beaucoup à faire, sourit sa mère. Bon courage, Derek et appelle-nous en cas de besoin !

\- De-rrr-ek ! répéta aussitôt le renard avec fierté.

Talia éteignit son visiophone, ses yeux brillants de larmes d'hilarité apparaissant en gros plan un court instant. Le loup se pinça le nez en fronçant les sourcils et éloigna un Stiles trop curieux de son mug de café avec son autre main.

\- Allez, toi, plus vite tu seras redevenu toi-même, plus vite ma famille arrêtera de se payer ma tête, annonça sombrement Derek.

Le ventre du renard grogna bruyamment, comme pour contredire ses projets.

Le loup dut se résoudre, bon gré mal gré, à nourrir l'estomac sur pattes avant d'attaquer les hostilités. Il décida de faire simple, œufs durs et saucisses, des aliments que Stiles n'aurait aucun mal à manger et lui à cuisiner. Cela ne l'empêcha de devoir s'interrompre à plusieurs reprises, soit pour empêcher le renard de toucher la poêle brûlante, soit pour l'éloigner de la paire de ciseau trônant sur son bureau, soit pour l'emmener en vitesse aux toilettes alors qu'il le voyait fureter avec empressement dans les coins de sa maison, sans doute à la recherche d'un coin où soulager sa vessie.

Il allait avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge si tout ça devait continuer longtemps...

Une fois le renard rassasié – et son museau couvert de graisse nettoyé – ils allèrent dans le coin salon de sa grande pièce à vivre, derrière le comptoir de la cuisine qui séparait la salle en deux. Derek enleva ses vêtements, rapidement et joyeusement imité par Stiles qui réussit tout de même à s'emmêler les pieds et à tomber par terre au cours de son effeuillage... Derek se contint fortement pour ne pas rire devant l'air vexé du renard et l'aida à se remettre debout.

\- Regarde et essaye de faire pareil, ordonna-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Il déclencha sa transformation, s'arrangeant pour la rendre la plus lente et la plus décomposée possible, serrant les dents à la douleur de ses os se dissolvant pour prendre une autre disposition et une autre forme. A cela s'ajoutaient la sensation de ses muscles et nerfs s'étirant désagréablement et l'éblouissement de ses sens lorsque ceux-ci adoptèrent une autre sensibilité. Il se retrouva tout de même assez vite à quatre pattes, ne pouvant retarder indéfiniment la métamorphose et en subir les douloureuses contraintes. Il s'ébroua rapidement pour arranger sa fourrure et s'assit sur son arrière-train avant d'encourager le renard à faire comme lui d'un mouvement sec du museau.

Bien sûr, ça aurait été trop simple si Stiles avait tout de suite compris...

Au lieu de tenter à son tour la transformation, le renard se laissa tomber devant lui et fourra son visage dans son pelage en poussant de petits cris de joie. Derek s'éloigna d'un bond et gronda sourdement pour essayer de faire comprendre au renard qu'il ne devait pas approcher, mais ce dernier sourit et se jeta à nouveau sur lui pour venir frotter son visage contre son museau.

Derek s'éloigna encore, Stiles le suivit.

Derek courut à l'autre bout de la pièce et Stiles galopa maladroitement derrière lui.

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Derek avait cessé de vouloir faire comprendre quoi que ce soit au renard, qui de toute façon n'était absolument pas concentré, et il se contenta de jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui, se laissant poursuivre par le jeune homme de plus en plus agile dans toute la maison.

Ce fut la sonnette d'entrée qui rappela le loup à ses devoirs et, durant un bref instant, il se sentit coupable de s'être ainsi laissé aller. Il donna tout de même un grand coup de langue sur le visage de Stiles et s'éloigna une dernière fois de lui en activant son retour à une forme humaine, cette fois, sous le regard boudeur du renard. Il enfila ses vêtements et obligea Stiles à faire de même avant d'aller voir qui venait l'ennuyer à cette heure-ci.

Derrière la porte, patientait sagement une jeune femme aux joues rougies par la timidité. Jennifer.

\- Je... Je ne t'ai pas vu au centre alors je me suis dit que... Peut-être... Tu avais loupé ton réveil ?

Ses yeux de biche le dévisageaient avec embarras et ses longs cils effleuraient ses joues tandis qu'elle replaçait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Son parfum fleuri et douceâtre vola jusqu'au nez du loup, dont l'esprit était plus préoccupé par le jeune homme resté sans surveillance dans son salon que par la présence imprévue de sa petite amie.

\- J'ai pris ma journée, déclara simplement le soigneur. Talia est au courant.

\- Oh. Mais... Tout va bien ?

Derek la regarda intensément en fronçant les sourcils et la jeune femme rougit davantage.

\- Tu... Je ne t'ai jamais vu p-prendre un jour de congé... Avant aujourd'hui, se justifia-t-elle en se dandinant nerveusement.

\- Tout va bien, la rassura le loup en souriant plus gentiment, trouvant adorablement angélique sa timidité un peu naïve. Je t'assure.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il posa sa main sur sa joue et la lui caressa du pouce. A ce geste, un tendre sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Jennifer et elle se détendit visiblement. Derek se sentit attiré par ses lèvres roses et charnues. Il commença à se pencher vers la jeune femme tandis que cette dernière se dressait sur la pointe des pieds...

\- De-rrr-ek ! grogna brusquement une voix.

Un poids s'accrocha à son bras et le visage renfrogné de Stiles apparut. Encore que renfrogné était un faible mot. Il avait réellement l'air prêt à mordre !

\- Qu-qui ? Qui est-ce ? bégaya la brunette d'une voix hésitante, en se reprenant rapidement.

\- Stiles ! aboya méchamment le renard.

\- Enchantée, moi c'est Jennifer, dit-elle en tendant sa main en avant.

Le renard se mit à grogner férocement et Derek dut promptement le ceinturer pour l'empêcher d'attaquer la vétérinaire.

\- C'est un jeune en réinsertion et il est un peu sauvage, inventa rapidement le loup en grimaçant sous l'effort. Tu devrais retourner au centre, moi je m'occupe de lui. Demande à maman ou Laura si tu veux plus de détails. Je te rappelle !

Derek recula dans la maison sans attendre de réponse, toujours en tenant fermement un Stiles combatif, et claqua la porte du pied avec force. Le renard se calma aussitôt et regarda le soigneur avec un grand sourire fier. Derek passa une main sur son visage en soupirant et poussa Stiles, qui tenait plutôt bien sur ses jambes maintenant, vers la pièce à vivre. Il fallait vraiment qu'il réussisse à lui faire reprendre sa forme initiale s'il voulait espérer conserver son début de vie sociale...

Il n'obtint pas plus de succès dans son entreprise après le départ de Jennifer. Au moins sauva-t-il ses restes de fierté en ne jouant pas de nouveau à chat avec Stiles... Mais ce fut bien son seul succès. Le déjeuner se passa de façon... Epique. Et encore, Derek s'était dit que de la purée au jambon à manger à la cuillère , ce serait le plus simple ! Ce qui n'était pas faux, il avait cependant dû passer le repas à côté du renard pour l'empêcher de plonger purement et simplement la tête dans son assiette. Il en venait à glorifier sa mère pour avoir réussi à gérer les trois louveteaux que lui et ses sœurs étaient...  
Après le repas et un détour au-dessus du lavabo pour laver la bouille pleine de purée de Stiles, Derek avait repris ses tentatives pour transformer le renard. Cora eut la « bonne » idée de passer en cours d'après-midi, sûrement pour obtenir des anecdotes croustillantes sur son frère. Stiles ne l'accueillit pas tel un fauve prêt à attaquer comme pour Jennifer mais il y avait tout de même une méfiance évidente dans son regard. Il refusa d'ailleurs de faire autre chose que de se blottir sur le canapé – Derek avait fermé sa chambre après qu'il eut tenté par deux fois d'aller s'y cacher – et attendant le départ de sa sœur.

Le dîner se déroula légèrement mieux que le déjeuner et la soirée passée devant la télé plut énormément à Stiles. Derek doutait sincèrement que le renard ait compris quoi que ce soit à l'intrigue de « Lilo et Stich » mais les images parurent lui plaire... Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il lui chipe la télécommande et se mette à appuyer sur tous les boutons... Le loup avait dû intervenir et ils s'étaient plus ou moins battus sur le canapé. Derek gagna, bien évidemment, mais il montra tout de même au renard boudeur comment zapper, en échange de quoi il obtint un sourire éblouissant et un énorme câlin – et une oreille un peu mâchonnée, ce qui le perturba fortement. Le reste de la soirée se passa devant un écran changeant d'image toutes les trois secondes jusqu'à ce que Stiles se stoppe sur un concours de cuisine.

Quant à la nuit... Derek la passa à nouveau dans le lit du renard après un violent cauchemar qui l'avait laissé à nouveau tremblant et en pleurs. La nouvelle journée se passa pratiquement comme la précédente à la différence près que Stiles semblait avoir compris comme se servir de la cuillère. Ne lui restait plus qu'à faire pareil avec la fourchette, puis le couteau... Le loup grimaça à cette pensée, songeant que tout progrès de Stiles vers l'humanité l'éloignerait immanquablement de sa vie sauvage de renard... Malheureusement, le nouvel humain n'allait pas l'attendre pour tout découvrir et, déjà, il commençait à essayer de vocaliser devant la télé.

Deux jours après la métamorphose de Stiles, Talia l'appela, lui rappelant qu'il était soigneur avant d'être éducateur pour jeune métamorphe. Un nouveau pensionnaire leur arrivait tout droit du Canada et elle allait avoir besoin d'aide pour ne pas le traumatiser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Derek accepta de venir à son secours tout en regardant avec inquiétude le renard aspirer ses spaghettis avec amusement. Il hésita un long moment à faire confiance au jeune homme, avant de tenter le tout pour le tout : il alluma le téléviseur et lui proposa de manger sur le canapé.

Comme prévu, Stiles fut immédiatement hypnotisé par l'écran et Derek put rejoindre le centre après lui avoir donné l'ordre de ne pas sortir de la maison.

Arrivé dans la salle d'examen, le soigneur prit aussitôt la place de sa mère pour rassurer par de profondes caresses un jeune loup blond installé sur la table de consultation pendant que sa mère commençait l'examen. De prime abord, la malnutrition était évidente , de même que les mauvais traitements, sans parler de la gale qui avait clairsemé son pelage.

La colère envahit Derek à cette vision.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il en se retenant difficilement de grogner.

\- Il s'appelle Isaac, expliqua Talia en faisant une prise de sang au canidé. Il doit avoir un peu plus d'un an. La maréchaussée de Vancouver l'a découvert au fond d'une cabane de jardin en train de se ronger la patte pour essayer de se délivrer de sa chaîne. C'est un voisin qui aurait prévenu les autorités pour maltraitance sur animal. Sauf qu'il pensait qu'il s'agissait un chien...

\- Il va rester ?

\- Laisse-moi deviner... Tu as déjà une idée en tête ? fit sa mère en souriant.

\- La meute de Boundary Creek.

\- Je vais faire semblant d'être extrêmement étonné de ta réponse et te demander pourquoi la meute de ton ancien secteur te paraît la plus approprié, fit Talia en souriant ironiquement à son fils.

\- Ils ont perdu Stiles. Scott doit se sentir seul et le reste de la meute aussi en attendant la prochaine portée, répondit Derek de sa voix la plus neutre possible.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a seulement une petite chance pour que tu laisses Tyler s'occuper de ce secteur et de sa meute ?

Derek ne répondit rien. Il s'accroupit simplement devant la table d'examen pour se mettre au niveau du museau d'Isaac et examina ses dents, sans s'arrêter de le caresser.

\- Je vois, soupira sa mère. C'est bon, j'abandonne ! Tu es plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mules de toute façon ! Tu peux récupérer ton secteur ! Encore qu'on ne peut pas dire que tu l'aies jamais lâché... Et Tyler va retourner s'occuper de son lac. Il aime trop l'eau pour son bien, celui-là...

\- Et Isaac ?

\- Une fois qu'on aura soigné le plus gros, on tentera l'insertion mais si Melissa ou Stilinski le rejettent...

\- Je sais et... Merci.

Derek maintint fermement la tête du jeune loup alors que sa mère s'attaquait à la patte qui avait été enchaînée. Il n'y avait plus de fourrure à cet endroit et la peau était rouge et suintante.

\- Du calme bonhomme, murmura Derek pour le rassurer.

\- Si je retrouve le gars qui lui a fait ça, je l'égorge, grogna Talia avec conviction.

\- M-Madame ? hoqueta une petite voix en entrant dans la salle.

\- Ah, Jennifer, tu tombes bien ! Peux-tu aller me chercher du vermifuge dans la réserve ? Je crains que celui-là ne me consomme une bonne partie du stock. Tu n'as pas attrapé que la gale , bonhomme...

\- J'y vais t-tout de suite. Et, heu... Un... Un pygargue vous attend dans l'autre salle d'examen, bégaya la jeune femme en regardant la matriarche Hale avec crainte.

\- Commence l'examen sans moi, je finis avec celui-ci.

\- Oui madame, acquiesça rapidement Jennifer.

Elle regarda tout de même en direction de Derek qui tenta un sourire rassurant dans sa direction avant de revenir au loup. La jeune vétérinaire, s'en alla non sans passer à côté de lui pour lui frôler l'épaule.

\- Ça se passe bien entre vous deux ? demanda nonchalamment Talia.

\- Maman...

\- Quoi ? La question est simple, non ? sourit-elle en s'amusant de voir son fils éviter son regard.

\- Maman !

\- Je dis juste que si tu as besoin de faire garder Stiles, je suis là, c'est tout...

Derek roula des yeux et accorda de nouveau toute son attention au jeune loup qui gémissait d'angoisse. Il lui grattouilla une oreille, autant pour le rassurer que pour éviter d'avoir à regarder sa mère.

\- Ce week-end, grogna-t-il tout bas.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu peux prendre Stiles, ce week-end ? Juste samedi, explicita-t-il en rougissant.

\- Je prépare le raisin ! rit Talia.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Sa mère était décidément la plus roublarde de toutes ! Un renard qui n'aimerait pas le raisin ? Aussi crédible qu'un loup rechignant devant un bon morceau de viande... Il sourit en songeant à la tête de Stiles quand sa mère allait lui présenter une grappe de raisins... Nul doute qu'elle allait aussitôt devenir sa meilleure amie au monde ! Derek regrettait juste de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

De son côté, Talia aussi souriait mais pour une toute autre raison. Elle se réjouissait de voir son fils enfin se rouvrir au monde après l'incident Kate, elle avait longtemps craint que son fils ne s'en remette jamais... Cependant, Jennifer avait tout pour être sa lumière au bout du tunnel et Talia avait un très bon pressentiment en ce qui concernait ce futur couple.

000

Stiles sortit de sous la douche en boudant. La première fois avec son loup avait été drôle et agréable mais maintenant, les douches, ce n'était plus amusant du tout. Il devait les prendre seul et, en plus, tous les jours ! Il n'était pas sale pourtant... Il ne risquait pas de se rouler dans la boue ou de se couvrir de feuilles et de brindilles , vu qu'il restait en permanence dans la tanière ! Mais non, tous les jours son loup insistait pour qu'il se « lave »... Et pas moyen de ruser ! Il avait déjà essayé mais sans succès. Un reniflement et sa filouterie était éventée.

Stiles attrapa maladroitement la serviette sur le tabouret, s'assit dessus et se sécha de son mieux avant de commencer à enfiler ses vêtements, toujours assis.

Pendant toutes ces activités, ça faisait « plop » dans sa tête.

C'était étrange comme sensation. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'une bulle éclatait, ses gestes devenaient plus faciles, plus naturels. Comme marcher ! Au début il était effrayé par la hauteur, par l'idée de tomber, il n'arrivait pas à gérer son équilibre sans sa queue et se faisait des croches-pattes à chaque pas, et puis l'intérieur de son crâne s'était mis à pétiller alors que son loup le forçait à se tenir sur deux pattes. Ce n'avait pas été complètement douloureux ni vraiment agréable, c'était comme avoir le nez ou les oreilles qui se débouchaient, sauf que c'était uniquement dans sa tête, et après ça, marcher était devenu plus facile, plus évident, plus instinctif, même s'il trébuchait encore tout seul parfois, s'écrasant le nez au sol...

\- Stiles ? appela son loup.

\- Prêt ! jappa aussitôt le renard avec fierté en se levant.

La porte de salle de bain s'ouvrit et son loup apparut dans l'encadrement, grand et fort. Stiles sauta dans sa direction et se pressa contre le corps chaud. Une main se posa sur sa tête et le renard en aurait miaulé de bonheur s'il avait encore pu le faire.

\- Content, dit-il à la place en frottant son nez contre le cou dégagé, s'imprégnant de l'odeur puissante et exaltante qui s'y trouvait.

\- Je suis content de toi, moi aussi, répondit son loup en lui caressant les cheveux. Bon garçon.

Stiles se sentit au comble du bonheur, d'agréables frissons lui traversant toute la colonne vertébrale. S'il l'avait pu, il serait resté comme cela pour toujours ! Et c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout et ce à quoi il travaillait ! Séduire son loup et l'avoir rien que pour lui, à la saison des amours et aussi en dehors. Il avait tout quitté pour son loup sombre, jusqu'à sa vie dans la forêt avec sa meute qu'il adorait. Alors pouvoir en profiter, comme là, avec en plus des caresses, c'était le bonheur absolu !

Une suite de coups à la porte d'entrée brisa malheureusement ce moment de quiétude. Derek l'éloigna, gentiment mais fermement de lui, et il ne réussit pas à lui faire pitié en le regardant avec ses yeux de renard triste. L'humeur de Stiles s'assombrit considérablement et cela ne fit qu'empirer quand il rejoignit son loup et découvrit qui était l'intrus qui avait osé les déranger.

La femelle.

Il montra instinctivement les dents.

\- On ne se voit pas beaucoup, vu que tu ne viens plus trop au centre alors je... Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, dit-elle en baissant les yeux avec timidité, répondant à une question précédemment posée par son loup.

\- Tu es venue prendre de mes nouvelles ?

\- Oui je... Je m'inquiétais... Pour toi.

Stiles entendit les battements de cœur de son loup accélérer et son odeur se tinta d'une fragrance sucrée et attractive qui le mit aussitôt mal à l'aise.

\- Tu t'inquiétais... Je vais bien, vraiment, indiqua Derek à voix basse en posant sa main sur la joue de l'humaine avant de la faire dériver vers sa nuque.

Le renard sentit son cœur se bloquer d'un coup. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur cette main posée négligemment dans le cou de la femelle, ses propres doigts allant effleurer sa nuque puis son crâne.

Derek. Son loup...

Son cerveau pétilla un peu plus fort et tout un tas de notions qu'il avait toujours cru comprendre l'assaillirent, éclairées d'une nouvelle signification. Les sentiments, l'affection, la jalousie, la tristesse, la crainte, la solitude, l'amour...

Il s'effondra au sol sans pouvoir contrôler quoi que ce fût, se tenant la tête entre les mains pour essayer d'endiguer le flot d'informations. Tout se bousculait violemment en lui. Il avait envie de rire mais aussi de pleurer, de courir et de se rouler en boule dans un coin, d'attaquer et de fuir. Il ressentait tout, puissamment et en même temps. Sa tête lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser et son cœur éclater.

Et puis il y eut l'odeur de son loup, le toucher de son loup, son corps contre le sien, sa chaleur, sa voix dans son oreille, les battements de son cœur donnant l'exemple d'un rythme plus calme et régulier à suivre pour que le sien s'apaise.

\- Ça va aller Stiles, calme-toi, je suis là...

\- Derek, soupira le renard alors que le feu d'artifice dans sa tête s'atténuait.

\- Ça va aller, respire.

Stiles acquiesça et en profita pour poser son menton sur l'épaule du loup, se mettant joue contre joue avec lui.

Devant ses yeux, toujours au niveau de la porte, se trouvait l'humaine qui convoitait Derek. Elle était immobile et son regard bleu et froid était fixé sur eux. Stiles baissa les paupières pour ne plus la voir et frotta son visage contre celui de son loup. Une main se posa sur sa nuque et le renard fondit de félicité.

\- Jennifer ?

\- Je suis toujours là, répondit la femelle d'une voix faible.

\- Je... Je vais être encore un peu occupé.

\- Je comprends... Je te rappelle ? Plus tard ? Sauf si... Tu as autre chose à...

\- Non ! Je... J'aimerais beaucoup, répondit son loup en se relevant, entraînant Stiles avec lui.

\- Alors on se dit à tout à l'heure ?

\- J'attends ton appel, confirma Derek, l'odeur sucrée l'entourant à nouveau.

\- Derek ? couina pitoyablement Stiles.

\- J'arrive. Jenny ?

\- Je ferme la porte, pépia-t-elle en s'exécutant.

Stiles se sentit soulagé dès que la prétendante sortit de sa vision et de son territoire. Il se détendit contre l'épaule de son loup et les bulles dans sa tête éclatèrent moins violemment. Cependant, son cœur resta étrangement douloureux et il refusa de lâcher Derek, se faisant à moitié porter jusqu'au canapé. Derek s'agenouilla devant lui et posa une main sur son front tout en l'inspectant.

\- Ça va ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Le renard fronça les sourcils en essayant d'intégrer et de comprendre la question complexe qui venait de lui être posée.

\- Blessé ? Mal ? simplifia son loup.

\- Tête. Plus mal ! sourit Stiles avec enthousiasme.

Son loup le regarda sombrement et son odeur vira à l'acidité de l'inquiétude. Le cœur de Stiles se serra encore plus et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Sa toute nouvelle compréhension des émotions lui indiquait qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir inquiété son loup, d'être l'auteur de sa peine. Pour se rattraper, il prit la main de Derek et la mordilla, récoltant un sourire amusé et des effluves plus joyeux.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas fait pour vivre sous ta forme humaine, soupira Derek en récupérant doucement sa main. Il est temps que tu retrouves ta forme naturelle avant d'avoir vraiment mal...

Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté et observa son loup sans comprendre. Machinalement, l'une de ses mains se leva pour aller tâter le visage devant lui. Son poignet fut intercepté et une nouvelle odeur, peu commune, s'échappa de son loup. A la fois douce et amère, entre la tristesse et la joie sans être ni l'une ni l'autre...

Une bulle éclata dans le cerveau de Stiles.

La mélancolie.

Il avait déjà vécu quelque chose de proche, quand il voyait son loup rôder aux abords du territoire de la meute sans qu'il ne puisse s'approcher de lui. C'était pareil. Le sentiment d'apprécier quelqu'un ou quelque chose et de savoir qu'on ne pourra jamais le voir ou alors, seulement de loin.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Derek les effaça du pouce avant de se relever.

\- Stiles, entraînement ? Tu dois vraiment vouloir redevenir un renard ce matin...

Le jeune humain se leva à la suite du loup et se plaça au milieu de la pièce. Il imita les gestes de Derek sans l'écouter, en l'observant lui et non sa transformation.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir à quatre pattes... Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de son loup et il refusait d'abandonner cette chance qui lui était offerte, celle de pouvoir vivre avec son loup. D'accord, être humain, c'était douloureux, et compliqué, et oui, l'humaine le concurrençait toujours... Seulement ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'habitue à sa situation et n'en apprenne plus sur la parade des humains ! Ensuite il pourrait à son tour faire la cour au loup et sentir son odeur sucrée, dirigée vers lui cette fois et non vers elle ! Et tant pis s'il souffrait un peu en passant, si des idées étranges lui traversaient la tête et s'il devait encore tomber en s'emmêlant les pattes ! Il était prêt à accepter tout ça contre la possibilité d'être avec son loup.

Encore un pétillement dans sa tête.

Son cœur chuta brutalement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il laissait l'étrange notion d'amour s'étoffer davantage dans son esprit et prendre une toute autre mesure.

Derek lui sembla soudain plus lumineux que jamais et son sourire, quand il manqua tomber mais se rattrapa au dernier moment, fit brûler ses joues. Son corps était parcouru de sensations aussi étranges que puissantes qui asséchèrent sa bouche et le rendirent fébrile. Le regard de son loup sur lui devint comme une flamme léchant son corps et ses mains sur sa peau une brûlure aussi intense que perturbante.

Stiles baissa la tête et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de calmer sa respiration erratique.

\- Tu es fatigué ? On oublie pour aujourd'hui ? demanda Derek, en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le renard hocha la tête, de grosses larmes coulant à nouveau sur ses joues. Il s'agrippa tout naturellement à son loup, cachant son visage dans son cou tandis qu'il tentait vaillamment de se reprendre et de maîtriser l'amas de sentiments contradictoires qui le parcourait, de l'amour à la peine.

Épuisé moralement et mentalement, il s'endormit lentement dans les bras de son loup, son corps tremblant toujours d'émotions contenues.

000

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Derek était assis sur son banc, un café chaud dans une main et un plaid sur les épaules. La matinée était très fraîche et devant ses yeux, le cœur de la forêt s'arrêtait lentement de battre pour supporter la froidure de l'hiver. Les arbres étaient d'ores et déjà nus et le ciel avait la clarté des jours de neige.

\- Je gèle rien qu'à te regarder...

Le loup tourna son regard vers sa plus jeune sœur au visage grimaçant.

\- Je n'ai pas froid, indiqua simplement le loup.

\- Je vois ça monsieur « je suis bras nus alors qu'il fait -15 dehors », se moqua Cora.

\- Il fait à peine zéro.

\- Le principe reste le même. Tu ne serais pas mon frère, je me demanderais si tu n'es pas croisé avec un ours blanc ou un phoque !

\- Tu es venu jusqu'ici juste pour me dire ça ? grogna Derek en fusillant sa sœur des yeux.

\- Nope ! Je viens pour un sujet beaucoup plus intéressant, tes amours, mon cher frère !

\- Misère, soupira-t-il en se frottant le visage.

\- Fais pas ton modeste. Tu sais qu'on est tous très fier de toi ?

Derek grogna, en partie pour la forme, en partie parce qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires.

\- Sérieux ! Beaucoup commençaient à se dire tu resterais un vieil ours ronchon célibataire jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, lâcha Cora en s'asseyant sur la rambarde.

\- Vous exagérez, tous.

\- Il n'empêche, tu nous as surpris ! On dirait que tu es complètement raide d'elle !

Derek fit tournoyer le café dans sa tasse avant d'en avaler une petite gorgée, un léger sourire suspendu à ses lèvres.

\- Tu crois ? demanda-t-il finalement en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'en suis sûre ! Et, sincèrement, on est tous très contents pour toi, maman la première !

\- Je sais pas... avoua-t-il difficilement.

\- Tu doutes encore ? s'étonna Cora.

\- Je l'apprécie mais... Il y a Stiles...

Le loup fronça les sourcils, il se sentait un peu perdu dans tout ça. Il ressentait quelque chose de très fort pour Jennifer et ce sentiment se développait chaque jour un peu plus mais... Il y avait Stiles. Le petit renard joueur, curieux et affectueux transformé contre son gré en humain. Seulement... C'était juste un renard , non ? Un peu chiant sur les bords, trop bavard maintenant qu'il savait parler et qui le collait vraiment de trop. Pourquoi doutait-il ?

\- Il est si important pour toi, ce renard ? le questionna sa sœur avec circonspection, comme en écho à ses propres pensées.

\- Je... Ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas, non... se confia Derek dans un souffle en buvant son café. Jenny est... Elle est plus importante. Oui, elle l'est...

\- Voila qui me rassure ! Et qui va rassurer maman aussi, sourit Cora en sautant sur ses pieds. A la prochaine fois, l'ours.

Derek grogna et Cora s'en alla en riant. Peu après, Stiles le rejoignit à son tour sur la terrasse, son nez se fronçant sous le froid hivernal. Il s'assit à côté de Derek et, sans lui demander son avis, étant trop occupé à raconter le dessin animé qu'il venait de voir, il se lova contre lui en profitant de la chaleur du plaid. Le loup sourit et frotta le dos du plus jeune qui grommelait sur sa trop grande matinalité. Le souffle chaud du renard traversa son tee-shirt et vint chatouiller son ventre.

Derek se laissa aller en arrière et ferma les yeux. A cet instant précis, il était simplement heureux de vivre.

[](https://imgur.com/GeMw4lr)

000

Les jours défilèrent et les rendez-vous entre Derek et Jennifer s'enchaînèrent, de plus en plus rapprochés.

Cette nuit-là encore, la jeune femme avait dormi chez le loup. Son parfum embaumait sa chambre quand il s'était réveillé et maintenant, il admirait le corps de la jeune femme debout devant lui, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps élancé à la peau crémeuse. Ses longs cheveux bruns soulignaient sa douce cambrure et sa jambe légèrement relevée mettait en valeur l'arrondi de sa cuisse et de son mollet.

\- Tu m'observes ou tu me rejoins ? demanda Jennifer en battant des cils, un de ses bras rehaussant sa poitrine menue.

\- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable...

\- Oublie la raison, vient, lui sourit-elle, aguicheuse.

Derek s'avança lentement vers la cabine de douche, hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Cela faisait combien de fois qu'ils se voyaient déjà ? Trois fois ? Cinq ? Dix ? Pas assez en tout cas, pas assez à son goût. Il y avait toujours cette petite période de latence entre deux nouveaux rendez-vous où ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre. Des heures, parfois des jours d'attente à devoir s'occuper d'un renard récalcitrant avant de pouvoir revoir sa déesse. Il envisageait même très sérieusement de lui révéler la vraie nature de la famille Hale.

Le plus étrange, pensa-t-il en pénétrant dans la cabine pour mieux enlacer Jennifer par-derrière, c'est que durant ces moments loin de Jennifer, il lui arrivait parfois de l'oublier. Impensable ! Et pourtant... Il oubliait à quel point elle était belle et à quel point elle était faite pour lui. A quel point il l'aimait. C'était vraiment étrange.

\- Derek ? Embrasse-moi dans le cou, tu sais que j'adore ça, ronronna la jeune femme en caressant ses avant-bras.

Le loup s'exécuta sans rechigner et s'imprégna de la délicieuse odeur qu'elle dégageait et que même l'eau ne parvenait pas à estomper. Tous les doutes s'effacèrent dans son esprit et ses mains se mirent à parcourir la peau souple et humide qui frémit sous ses doigts.

000

Stiles rentrait après une nuit passée chez l'Alpha à se goinfrer de raisin et d'omelette aux champignons tout en lisant les vieux comics de Cora. Il renifla l'air en passant la porte et il n'aima pas du tout ce qu'il sentit. L'odeur de son loup et de l'humaine, mélangés, à laquelle s'ajoutait le parfum du sexe, ainsi que cette autre odeur qui le rendait perplexe.

\- Derek ? appela-t-il en plissant les yeux.

\- Je suis là, annonça son loup en sortant de la salle de bain. Ça s'est mal passé chez ma mère ?

Le renard eut un peu de mal à se concentrer sur la question, toute son attention étant focalisée sur le corps à moitié nu et ruisselant d'eau devant lui.

\- N-non. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu reviens plus tôt que prévu, expliqua Derek avec une légère gêne.

Stiles se figea et renifla à nouveau l'air. Pas étonnant que les odeurs soient si fortes ! « Elle » était encore là... Et « elle » sortit de la chambre, « elle » se colla langoureusement contre son loup, « elle » lui embrassa la joue et « elle » jeta un regard de haine victorieuse dans sa direction.

Il montra les dents.

\- Stiles ! aboya aussitôt Derek. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on se comporte !

\- Mais elle...

\- Elle ne t'a rien fait, alors cesse ça tout de suite !

Stiles prit la remarque de plein fouet et fit un pas en arrière, choqué par la véhémence du ton. Il regarda son loup avec tristesse, son cœur battant douloureusement entre ses côtes. Derek était fâché contre lui, Derek lui en voulait. Derek ne... ne l'aimait plus ?

\- Ne sois pas si dur avec lui. On ne se connaît pas et il est juste inquiet pour toi... sourit l'humaine en s'approchant du renard pour lui donner une accolade. Alors qu'il devrait être plus inquiet pour lui-même, chuchota-t-elle tout bas à son oreille.

Le renard plissa les yeux et serra la mâchoire, les ongles de la jeune femme s'enfonçant dans son bras. Sa tête était si proche de la sienne qu'ils étaient pratiquement joue contre joue.

Elle sentait le loup, réalisa brusquement Stiles. Pas Derek, mais le loup, presque le louveteau, avec une touche de louve en chaleur...

Les ongles s'enfoncèrent un peu plus profondément dans sa peau et le renard se ressaisit pour observer plus attentivement l'humaine.

\- Mais je suis sûre qu'on peut devenir bons amis, n'est-ce pas ? lança Jennifer à voix haute avec un grand sourire joyeux.

Stiles se hérissa mais acquiesça lentement, ce qui sembla satisfaire l'humaine et détendre son loup.

\- Talia m'a donné ça, dit-il en s'éloignant enfin de l'intruse et en montrant un ordinateur portable. Elle m'a dit que tu me montrerais comment m'en servir.

\- Je te rejoins dans le salon dans quelques minutes.

\- Derek...

\- Je t'ai dit que j'arrivais !

Stiles rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, surpris par l'éclat de voix de son loup et alla rapidement dans la pièce à vivre. Assis sur le canapé, ses oreilles captèrent les bisous mouillés, les tendres mots échangés et son nez dut supporter l'affreuse odeur douceâtre se dégageant de Jennifer.

Son loup avait tellement changé... Depuis qu'il voyait l'humaine régulièrement, il avait des sautes d'humeur et... Et c'était comme s'il ne l'aimait plus, ne l'appréciait même plus... Il avait tenté d'en parler à Talia mais la femelle Alpha semblait tout aussi conquise que son fils : résultat, il s'était fait vivement rabrouer quand il lui avait parlé de ses doutes.

Stiles se sentait terriblement seul depuis quelque temps, depuis que Jennifer prenait toute la place dans la vie de Derek pour être précis. Sa meute ne lui avait jamais autant manqué, ses parents et son frère, sans parler de Derek, son loup. Il était peut-être là physiquement mais, mentalement, il était très loin de lui, auprès de sa femelle.

Le renard regarda sa main et sortit ses griffes avec hésitation. Il pouvait encore tout abandonner, retourner dans la forêt et reprendre une vie normale, se trouver une renarde avec qui passer les saisons et avoir des portées, se trouver un renard si, éventuellement, il ne trouvait pas de femelle à son goût, il pouvait retrouver sa vie insouciante d'avant sa métamorphose...

Et abandonner son loup.

Stiles rentra ses griffes et serra son poing. Derek l'avait sauvé du danger à plus d'une occasion, il lui devait même la vie ! C'était à son tour de le sauver, quoi qu'il lui en coûte…

000

Derek était assis dans la salle de repos du centre, un verre d'eau pétillant sous l'action d'un cachet d'aspirine dans une main et l'autre frottant son front et ses yeux.

\- Un problème, petit frère ? demanda Laura à voix basse en pénétrant dans la salle.

\- Mal à la tête, grogna-t-il.

Le loup regarda avec détresse son verre et l'ingurgita sitôt le médicament dissous.

\- Ce doit être le stress, proposa Laura en guise d'explication en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il y a un truc qui t'inquiète ces derniers temps ?

\- Jenny, répondit aussitôt Derek en soupirant de soulagement quand sa sœur lui massa les tempes.

\- Elle va revenir.

\- Ça fait trois jours déjà qu'elle est absente et ça me tue...

\- T'es vraiment accro, sourit sa sœur en lui enlaçant les épaules. Ça fait plaisir de te voir de nouveau t'attacher à quelqu'un mais n'oublie pas de vivre non plus...

Derek gronda sourdement et appuya sur ses yeux avec la paume de sa main. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, sans parler du reste. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille tant tout avait un goût de cendre et Stiles l'horripilait tellement à parler tout le temps de tout ce qu'il découvrait sur le net qu'il l'avait plusieurs fois menacé de le virer de chez lui. Un mois, c'était semble-t-il sa limite avant qu'il ne trouve quelqu'un, hormis sa famille et sa Jenny, totalement insupportable. Heureusement, Jennifer avait malencontreusement oublié une écharpe chez lui et, le soir, il pouvait se gorger de son odeur et oublier un instant ses maux de tête et son mal être général. Cependant, il allait bien finir par devoir prendre une décision concernant le renard…

000

Stiles s'était décidé à agir. Jennifer était revenue depuis plusieurs jours et la situation continuait d'empirer. Derek le regardait même très bizarrement désormais, comme s'il était devenu une gêne, un fardeau dont il aurait aimé se débarrasser... Et, de plus en plus, Stiles craignait effectivement qu'il le fasse. Mais il n'y avait pas que lui ! C'était comme si tous les loups-garous du centre étaient drogués, Derek l'était juste plus que les autres.

Au départ, Stiles n'avait été certain de rien, ce fut en fouinant sur le net et en regardant des vidéos qu'il avait commencé à se poser des questions. Il connaissait plutôt bien les humains désormais, du moins théoriquement, et la meute de loups-garous avec laquelle il vivait depuis plusieurs semaines avait un comportement général plus proche de celui des humains que de celui des loups. Un peu comme lui qui désormais se sentait très loin de sa nature première de jeune renard. L'esprit humain, si aiguisé, avait pris le dessus sur celui plus instinctif du renard, sans pour autant l'étouffer complètement. C'est grâce à cela qu'il avait fait le rapprochement avec l'odeur de Jennifer.

Il avait effectué de longues recherches, se creusant la tête au point d'avoir mal crâne, dormant à peine et combattant les nausées que le flot de connaissances faisait naître en lui. Son cerveau ne pétillait plus comme avant, plus depuis qu'il avait appris à lire et écrire en tout cas. Désormais, il devait arracher chaque parcelle de savoir à ce qui l'entourait, aussi bien aux vétérinaires, aux soigneurs de la réserve qu'à différents sites sur internet.

Et il avait fini par comprendre, par additionner deux et deux.

Un soir, alors que Derek et Jennifer devaient faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas savoir et que Talia était censée le garder chez elle, Stiles s'éclipsa. Avec la furtivité de son espèce, il se dirigea vers l'appartement qu'occupait l'humaine.

Autant les loups-garous avaient leur propre maison puisqu'ils étaient ici à demeure, autant le reste du personnel, c'est-à-dire les humains qui n'étaient pas dans le secret de la lycanthropie, vivaient dans des appartements aménagés au-dessus du centre de soin.

Stiles rentra en utilisant la carte d'accès subtilisée à Talia. Il s'en était un peu voulu de la voler à cause des raisins qu'elle lui avait donnés mais aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Il monta au dernier étage après un détour aux archives et chercha l'appartement 4, celui de l'humaine. Il n'avait pas la clé pour y rentrer mais il avait appris vraiment, vraiment beaucoup de choses sur internet... Comme se servir d'une radio – prélevée dans le dossier d'un patient – pour déverrouiller la porte dans un doux son cliquetant. Il fureta un peu partout dans le petit appartement, du meuble de la salle de bain aux placards de la cuisine en passant par le dessous des coussins du canapé, pour finalement trouver ce qu'il cherchait sous le lit de l'humaine.

Un coffre en bois y était un peu trop bien caché pour ne pas être suspect.

Stiles ne prit aucune précaution et crocheta d'un coup de griffe le cadenas, l'inquiétude comme la colère lui dévorant les tripes alors qu'il s'apprêtait à avoir confirmation de tous ses doutes. Il souleva le couvercle et sa respiration s'emballa. Sous ses yeux, cinq flacons, quatre pleins et un vide, répartis dans six compartiments. Il en prit un au hasard et hésita un peu avant de l'ouvrir mais... Il lui fallait être absolument sûr. Il renifla timidement le contenu avant de ranger rapidement le flacon, ses narines pleines d'une odeur presque pure de jeune louve en chaleur, le tout saupoudré d'un fumet de louveteau non-encore sevré ainsi que d'un léger effluve de la meute Hale, tellement léger qu'il ne l'avait jamais senti jusque-là.

Avec une odeur pareille, aucun loup de la meute ne pouvait évidemment lui résister, tous la considéraient d'emblée comme l'une des leurs...

Stiles referma le coffre et l'emporta avec lui jusque chez Talia, l'Alpha de la meute. Il pénétra sans discrétion dans la maison en entrant par la porte d'entrée d'un pas lourd et chargé de colère.

\- Où étais-tu passé ? gronda Talia en apparaissant aussitôt, furieuse d'inquiétude. Et où as-tu trouvé ça ?

\- Chez Jennifer. J'ai été fouiller chez elle et j'ai trouvé...

\- Stiles ! Tu n'as pas le droit de voler les gens ! s'emporta aussitôt l'Alpha, ses yeux rougeoyant de colère.

\- Et elle n'a pas le droit de vous manipuler ! glapit le renard en réponse en sortant rapidement un tube et en l'ouvrant sous le nez de la louve. Elle vous trompe avec ça !

Talia se figea et son regard se perdit au loin tandis que les effluves familiers envahissaient son odorat. Voyant cela, Stiles rangea rapidement le flacon dans sa boite. La louve se réveilla dès le couvercle claqué et regarda autour d'elle avec angoisse, avant de revenir au renard renfrogné. Lentement, elle tendit une main vers le coffre et caressa le bois.

\- Sorbier... Comment as-tu deviné ?

\- J'suis un renard, pas un loup, argua-t-il fièrement. On peut aller sauver Derek maintenant ? Elle est encore avec lui et elle a ce... Ce truc et Derek il est complètement fou d'elle et elle... Elle...

Stiles avait la gorge serrée. Derek était probablement avec elle, au lit, à donner tout son amour à une traîtresse.

\- J'ai tout de même du mal à croire que... Elle est si gentille, on la croirait presque déjà membre de la meute... chuchota Talia d'une voix rêveuse.

\- C'est le parfum ! s'énerva Stiles. Il la fait sentir comme... Comme vous tous ! Croyez-moi. s'il vous plaît, supplia le renard en serrant le coffre contre lui.

Talia le regarda sans avoir l'air de le croire, puis elle s'approcha de lui, presque menaçante.

\- J'ai besoin de voir avec tes sens, me laisseras-tu faire ?

Stiles déglutit en voyant les longues griffes sorties mais acquiesça en fermant fortement les yeux. Il eut horriblement mal quand les serres pénétrèrent sa nuque et perdit sa respiration quand Talia fouilla ses souvenirs, cherchant visiblement de quoi le contredire mais ne trouvant que davantage de preuves accablant Jennifer.

Les doigts se retirèrent de son cou et Stiles s'effondra à genoux, essayant d'avaler le maximum d'air. Une main se présenta devant lui. Stiles leva les yeux et découvrit le visage dur de l'Alpha Hale, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur sanglante.

\- On va arrêter cette mascarade, maintenant.

Stiles hocha vivement la tête et accepta l'aide de Talia pour se relever. Le coffre en sorbier passa dans les mains de l'Alpha et tous deux prirent la direction du bungalow de Derek.

\- Je vais passer devant et occuper mon fils et... Et cette sorcière, pendant que tu récupéreras le dernier flacon, ordonna Talia avec force en cours de chemin.

Le jeune métamorphe accepta sans discuter. Il s'éloigna de l'Alpha et pénétra dans le sous-bois pour contourner discrètement la maison de Derek. Il attendit en silence, caché dans les fourrés, que la louve frappe à la porte de son fils. Derek mit plusieurs minutes à répondre et il en fallut encore d'autres pour que Jennifer le rejoigne. Seulement alors , Stiles s'avança et pénétra par la porte de derrière en profitant de la diversion créée par Talia, puis entra dans la chambre.

Il dut presque se boucher le nez tellement l'odeur était forte, comme concentrée. Tandis qu'il fouillait à la recherche du flacon, ses oreilles captaient la dispute entre Derek et sa mère. Le ton montait de plus en plus fort et les mains de Stiles devenaient de plus en plus maladroites sous l'effet du stress. Il trouva enfin le flacon pourvu d'une poire à vaporiser dans la poche interne de la veste de Jennifer et se précipita aussitôt dans l'entrée, le cœur battant.

\- Je l'ai ! s'écria-t-il en montrant la fiole à l'Alpha.

\- Toi... fulmina Jennifer. Sale petit nuisible ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas mort avec les autres ? Derek ! Tu ne vois donc rien ? Il a toujours été jaloux de moi ! De nous ! C'est lui qui a monté toute cette histoire ! Il veut nous séparer !

Le loup gronda et s'avança vers Stiles, griffes et crocs sortis.

\- Derek, arrête ça ! lui ordonna Talia, en vain.

\- Il ne t'entend pas, chienne, ricana Jennifer. Il est à moi !

\- Derek ? couina Stiles en reculant avec crainte.

\- Dégage d'ici ! Tu ne m'apportes que des ennuis ! gronda le loup.

\- D-Derek, tu... Tu le penses p-pas, bégaya le renard en se recroquevillant.

\- Tu as tout fait pour me séparer de Jennifer ! Elle me rend heureux, elle !

\- Tu n'es pas toi-même Derek ! essaya d'intervenir Talia, mais Jennifer la tenait écartée grâce à une ligne de cendre de sorbier.

\- Va-t'en ! Tu ne fais que me gâcher la vie ! Fous le camp de mon territoire !

Le renard savait que son loup était sous l'emprise de l'humaine, il le savait, mais ça ne lui faisait pas moins mal... Derek lui disait toutes ces horreurs si facilement, à croire qu'il les pensait vraiment, totalement.

\- Derek, piaula-t-il une dernière fois d'une voix aussi faible que désespérée.

Les yeux du loup devant lui s'éclairèrent d'une lueur dorée et il poussa un puissant grondement à l'encontre du renard. Stiles ne se contint plus. Serrant le flacon contre lui, il sortit de la maison à toute vitesse et s'engouffra dans la forêt.

Sans même le réaliser, les larmes brouillant sa vue, il se retransforma, abandonnant vêtements et fiole derrière lui. Il galopa un long moment, cherchant à fuir plus qu'à rejoindre un endroit précis. Il prit sans le savoir le même sentier qu'il avait parcouru la toute première fois où Derek l'avait mis dehors. Il suivit le chemin sans hésiter, remarquant à peine qu'il courait désormais sur un vaste tapis d'herbe fleurie et il se cacha dans le premier trou qu'il vit au bord d'un ruisseau clair. Il se roula immédiatement en boule, cherchant un peu de réconfort dans sa propre odeur.

La biche couronnée était là, il la voyait paître paisiblement au loin, son tendre regard dirigé vers lui. Les fleurs ornant ses dizaines de bois fins frémirent au gré du vent, puis ce fut la prairie entièrement qui bruissa, créant une douce berceuse sous le ciel bleu sans nuage. Le renard écouta ce son hypnotique et sombra lentement dans un long et profond sommeil sans rêve, inconscient des drames qui se jouaient chez les loups-garous.

000

Plusieurs jours après, Derek était assis sur son banc sur la terrasse, le regard aussi vide que son cœur ou sa volonté. Il n'était plus rien. Juste un corps qui respirait et que sa famille faisait manger. Une carcasse vide d'âme. Rien d'autre.

Sa sœur aînée se planta derrière la rambarde, hésita et finalement repartit, un nuage de noire culpabilité flottant autour d'elle. Mais pourquoi se sentait-elle coupable ? Tout était de sa faute à lui, encore, toujours... La leçon de Kate ne lui avait définitivement pas servi et il avait refait exactement les mêmes erreurs, en pire. Il se détestait pour ça, se haïssait, et savoir qu'il avait été manipulé par son odorat ne l'aidait en rien à se pardonner. Il avait mis en danger sa meute ainsi que la réserve, il avait fait fuir Stiles aussi...

Derek baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et serra un peu plus son poing autour du sweat rouge. Autrefois il lui avait appartenu, puis Stiles était arrivé, l'avait récupéré et l'avait fait sien. Un sweat qui avait été trouvé dans la forêt à moins d'un mile de chez lui, au milieu de ses autres vêtements et du dernier flacon de cet abominable parfum. Stiles s'était littéralement volatilisé.

Sa sœur revint derrière la rambarde, hésita à nouveau, repartit en sens inverse puis fit demi-tour.

\- Derek tu... Tu peux pas... On s'est tous fait avoir ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop aiguë. Ce n'est pas toi qui... Tu n'es pas coupable !

Derek continua d'observer le sweat en le caressant du pouce. Il avait la gorge serrée et il pouvait sentir ses yeux s'humidifier, sans qu'aucune larme ne coule pour autant. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Tout était de sa faute...

\- Derek, s'il te plaît, réagit, le supplia Laura en serrant les barreaux de la rambarde. Dis au moins quelque chose... N'importe quoi ! Derek...

Il releva les yeux sur la forêt et regarda le paysage devant lui sans le voir.

Plus tard, Talia vint chercher Laura qui était tombée à genoux et l'éloigna du triste spectacle qu'était devenu son fils. Derek ne la regarda pas non plus, il écoutait le vent dans les branches et respirait l'odeur de la neige à venir, mêlée aux légers effluves épicés émanant du sweat.

Vide. Il se sentait vide et voulait rester dans cet état. C'était bien. Bien mieux en tout cas que l'état de folie dans lequel il avait été plongé durant sa désintoxication et tellement mieux que ce qui lui arriverait s'il prenait complètement conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Le vide, c'était paisible, presque pas douloureux, une longue et profonde anesthésie de tout ce qu'il était.

Sa mère avait essayé de le faire sortir de cet état en lui présentant un Isaac complètement remis, puis carrément Scott qui était venu lui lécher les doigts. Derek avait failli craquer, mais il avait tenu bon. Il était resté plongé dans le néant émotionnel.

Un mouvement sur sa droite ainsi qu'un bruit de feuilles sèches piétinées attira son attention. Juste une biche que la faim avait rendue plus téméraire. Les oreilles aux aguets, elle l'observa de ses grands yeux tristes, avant de baisser la tête et de ramasser un morceau de tissu rouge au sol.

Derek baissa les yeux à son tour pour découvrir ses genoux vides. Il se leva avec raideur et s'approcha de la biche qui le regardait avec méfiance. C'était bien le haut de Stiles qu'elle mâchonnait.

\- Hé, tenta de dire Derek d'une voix devenue rauque d'avoir été si peu utilisée ces derniers temps.

La biche se tourna vers la forêt, comme prête à partir.

Derek grogna et sauta maladroitement la rambarde de sa maison. La biche fit un bond avant. Le loup la regarda avec méfiance et fit quelques pas. La biche avança aussi. Derek grogna et marcha à la poursuite de l'animal bondissant.

Bizarrement, le cervidé fuyait dès qu'il approchait mais jamais assez loin pour qu'il le perde de vue. Si Derek avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, il aurait pu se dire que la biche au pelage sombre le guidait, seulement, dans son état actuel, il se contenta de la suivre à pas raides et lents durant de longues minutes, à moins que ce ne soient des heures…

Subitement, la biche laissa tomber le sweat puis elle détala à travers les arbres, hors de sa portée.

Derek tomba à genoux devant le haut et le souleva de ses doigts gourds. Il se figea de surprise, abasourdi par la vision du renard roulé en boule qui dormait paisiblement dessous.

Stiles ?

Il approcha une main tremblante du pelage avant de la reculer brusquement de peur de faire disparaître ce mirage et utilisa son odorat.

C'était bien lui. Stanislaw. Stiles.

Tout un tas d'émotions parcourut Derek, aussi bien la joie d'avoir retrouvé le renard que la culpabilité dévorante qu'il ressentait à l'avoir si mal traité. Il tenta péniblement de retenir le flot d'émotions, de rester dans sa bulle de néant, mais il craqua. Complètement. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues et tout ce qu'il avait tenté de repousser jusqu'à maintenant lui sauta à la gorge et l'écrasa misérablement.

Il ne vit pas les deux yeux dorés s'ouvrir et le regarder avec surprise et n'entendit pas non plus les cris de sa famille qui le cherchait. Il ne sentit pas la langue de Stiles râper ses joues entre deux glapissements et à peine réussit-il à se mettre sur ses jambes quand sa mère et un de ses oncles le soulevèrent chacun par une épaule.

\- M'man ? appela-t-il d'une voix pâteuse alors qu'ils étaient à mi-chemin vers leurs quartiers.

\- Je suis là, Derek. On est tous là.

\- Je... Je suis... Désolé.

Ses jambes le lâchèrent un bref instant et sa mère jura entre ses dents en resserrant sa prise autour de sa taille.

\- Tu n'as pas à... Ce n'était pas ta faute. Pas plus cette fois que la précédente.

Le sol craquant de feuilles mortes défila sous les yeux humides de Derek, un bout de fourrure rousse apparaissant à l'occasion près de ses pieds.

Pas sa faute. Jamais sa faute. Mais c'était toujours lui qui était au centre des problèmes...

Il haleta avec difficulté, ne comprenant décidément pas pourquoi sa meute continuait à vouloir veiller sur lui, à le soutenir, littéralement. Pour ce qu'il valait...

On ne le ramena pas chez lui mais chez sa mère où on le déposa sur le canapé. Il essaya de se réfugier à nouveau dans sa catatonie mais un jeune homme tout juste vêtu d'un sweat rouge s'assit sur ses cuisses et l'enlaça avec force tout en l'incitant à venir caler sa tête dans le cou offert. Très vite, ses bras allèrent entourer la taille de son renard et le serrèrent à l'en faire mal, ses doigts pressant contre le coton avec désespoir.

\- Je suis là Derek, je pars pas, chuchota Stiles à son oreille.

\- On est tous là, ajouta Talia en les enlaçant tous les deux.

Puis ce fut au tour de Laura et ensuite de Cora de les rejoindre, un peu timidement, et Derek se sentit encore deux fois plus mal face à l'élan de soutien qu'il recevait de la part de sa famille. Il ne méritait pas ça. Il ne méritait rien. Il ne valait rien…

L'étreinte à cinq dura de longues minutes durant lesquelles Derek oscilla entre un profond dégoût de lui-même et le soulagement, puis ses sœurs et sa mère finirent par s'écarter mais Stiles resta sur lui, caressant son dos tout en le berçant.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

\- Parce que je… Je… Je te dois énormément, répondit Stiles avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

\- Fatigué… marmonna Derek, le cœur en berne et le moral au plus bas.

\- Dors, je veille.

Derek frotta presque timidement son nez contre la clavicule de Stiles, déclenchant une réaction de surprise de celui-ci, puis se laissa lentement glisser vers l'agréable noirceur de l'oubli.

Stiles l'allongea lentement sur le canapé, sans le lâcher un seul instant. D'une main, il défroissa en douceur le visage crispé de Derek, caressant les nerfs contractés jusqu'à ce qu'ils se relâchent. Une couverture vint soudain recouvrir le corps du loup et Stiles croisa le regard de Talia. Ses yeux bleus l'observaient et l'analysaient comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant, presque froidement, le jaugeant et le jugeant. Le renard se souvint qu'elle avait pénétré ses souvenirs, qu'elle savait tout de lui, y compris les sentiments qu'il avait envers Derek. Apeuré malgré lui, il rentra la tête dans les épaules mais refusa de s'éloigner du loup, de son loup.

\- Tu n'as clairement pas le charme de Kate et pas non plus celui de Jennifer, lâcha abruptement l'Alpha.

Stiles montra les crocs malgré lui à la mention des deux femmes qui avaient détruit son loup.

\- Ton existence remonte à moins d'une année et tu n'as que ta présence à offrir à mon fils, continua Talia avec raideur avant de soupirer longuement.

Il se rapprocha de Derek et le serra dans ses bras, montrant un visage presque menaçant face à l'Alpha.

\- Tu es bruyant, remuant et tu as tout à apprendre. Tu n'es vraiment pas le gendre rêvé… Ce qui fait probablement de toi le seul dont on n'a pas se méfier, avoua finalement Talia en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil avec lassitude. Deux fois… Mon fils… Il a été dupé et trahi deux fois… Stiles, peux-tu me jurer que tu ne lui feras jamais aucun mal ?

\- C'est pas à moi qu'il fallait poser la question, attaqua le renard en caressant distraitement les cheveux de Derek.

\- Je sais… J'ai été… J'ai été incapable de le protéger, se morfondit la louve. J'ai même faire pire en l'encourageant dans cette folie…

\- Pouviez pas résister à son odeur, marmonna Stiles en redirigeant ses yeux sur son loup.

\- C'est charitable de ta part de dire ça mais c'est faux. J'aurais dû le voir, le savoir, le sentir ! Je voulais tellement que Derek soit…

Nouveau soupir.

\- Peu importe maintenant, le mal est fait.

Stiles colla son front à celui du loup et tenta en vain de maîtriser le long gémissement qui grimpait le long de sa gorge. Le mal était fait... Jusqu'à quel point ?

000

À l'intérieur de la maison, sa famille riait fort et faisait semblant de passer un bon solstice d'hiver.

Crédibilité zéro, pensa Derek, debout sur la terrasse.

Trois jours auparavant, il avait été ramené chez sa mère, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes alors que l'horreur de ce qu'il avait déclenché le frappait de plein fouet, à la simple vue d'un renard endormi dans un trou de feuilles mortes.

\- Putain, ça caille ! râla une voix en ouvrant la baie vitrée pour le rejoindre. C'est dans ces moments-là que je regrette de ne plus avoir de fourrure, frissonna Stiles.

\- Il fait chaud à l'intérieur, lâcha Derek d'un ton neutre.

\- Mais toi, tu n'y es pas.

Le renard s'approcha de lui et essaya de se glisser contre son flanc. Derek s'écarta brusquement et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

\- C'est le premier solstice que je fête, bavarda Stiles comme s'il ne s'était rien passé en s'accoudant à la rambarde. C'est aussi le premier que je vois ! C'est plutôt marrant de se dire ça, non ? D'après les calculs du médecin, je dois avoir genre dix-sept ou dix-huit en années humaines alors qu'en vrai, j'ai quelque chose comme dix ou onze mois ! Remarque, pour un renard sauvage, ça veut dire que j'ai vécu genre un tiers ou un quart de ma vie déjà… Je devrais paraître trente ans en vrai ! Mais non, j'ai dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Sauf que chez les humains, vous êtes matures vers treize ans et si je prends mon espérance de vie maximale, j'aurais genre l'équivalent de six ans, mais j'ai pas cet âge-là non plus… A croire que Celle qui m'a fait ça a hésité et a finalement choisi un entre-deux acceptable !

\- Celle ? nota Derek malgré lui.

\- Elle. On sait vaguement qu'Elle existe mais ça ne nous viendrait pas à l'idée de L'appeler. Et pourtant, parfois Elle intervient. Je crois que c'est pour se protéger, et nous aussi par la même occasion. Je suis genre un élu, tu vois, sourit Stiles face à un Derek dubitatif. Hey ! T'as haussé un sourcil ! Je t'ai vu ! Reviendrais-tu parmi nous ? Ça m'arrangerait parce que j'en ai pas l'air, mais j'ai vraiment froid moi, alors si on pouvait retourner à l'intérieur…

\- Rentre si tu veux, je reste, annonça le loup en se renfrognant.

\- Toute la nuit ?

\- Ça vaudrait mieux… souffla Derek, la gorge serrée. Et tu ferais mieux de les rejoindre toi aussi.

Stiles lui jeta un regard énigmatique avant de s'approcher à nouveau de lui.

\- Je te fiche la paix à une condition.

\- Laquelle ? grogna Derek.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi tu me fuis.

Le loup se pétrifia sur place et tout son sang parut fuir de son visage.

\- Je ne te fuis pas, mentit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Mais oui et moi je suis pas du tout un renard-garou, renifla Stiles.

\- Tu… Tu veux pas savoir…

\- Je crois bien que si. Talia a… Elle a laissé échapper deux trois choses, des trucs que Jennifer aurait dits avant que la meute ne la stoppe et toi avec.

\- Pourquoi vouloir que je le répète alors ! s'énerva Derek.

Les voix derrière la baie vitrée baissèrent d'un ton durant quelques minutes, puis tout reprit comme avant, toujours dans une ambiance de joie forcée.

\- Elle a refusé de tout me dire quand elle a réalisé que je n'étais pas au courant. Derek, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse autant, souffla Stiles en l'enlaçant sans lui laisser la possibilité de s'écarter.

\- Tu vas me détester…

\- Laisse-moi décider seul de ça, tu veux ? demanda le renard en posant une main sur sa joue.

Derek ferma les yeux un bref instant et l'envie de disparaître l'assaillit à nouveau. Dans sa tête, la scène se reforma sans mal. Sa maison, Stiles qui venait de fuir sous son injonction, Jennifer qui retenait sa mère, celle-ci qui hurlait l'appel de la meute, et lui qui voyait uniquement du rouge et n'obéissait qu'à la voix de Jennifer. Pour autant, il entendait tout et quand sa mère exigea de savoir après sa capture…

_\- Je veux savoir pourquoi ! Pourquoi avoir fait ça à mon fils ! gronda la louve alors que Jennifer se débattait, maintenue par trois de ses bétas._

_\- Pourquoi ? Mais pour la morsure ! Pour quoi d'autre ? Je vais mourir ! Ça fait deux ans que je le sais ! Je me meurs et aucun traitement ne pourra me sauver, sauf la morsure, cracha la sorcière sans chercher à se dissimuler cette fois sous des faux-semblants. Mais voilà, vous les « loups-garous », les « Alphas », vous ne la donnez pas comme ça ! Vous auriez refusé de faire de moi l'une des vôtres, mais sachant que ma vie était en jeu ! Alors j'ai dû ruser… Vous offrez toujours la morsure aux compagnons de vos loups, d'autant plus s'ils sont malades ou mourants... Je n'avais plus qu'à me trouver un loup disponible..._

_\- Pourquoi Derek ?la questionna Talia en serrant les dents._

_\- Croyez bien que ce n'était pas par choix, éructa Jennifer. J'ai dû faire deux fois plus d'efforts avec lui que je n'aurais eu à le faire avec n'importe quel autre homme ! J'ai dû aller jusqu'à empoisonner ces saloperies de lo_ _ups pour qu'il soit obligé de travailler avec moi ! Tout ça juste pour qu'il retienne mon nom !_ _Mais... Vous étiez aussi la seule meute assez désespérée pour ne pas vous méfier d'une gentille vétérinaire, sourit-elle sadiquement, se repaissant des visages défaits devant elle. Assez stupide pour ne pas prendre toutes les précautions et trop arrogante et sûre de son « pouvoir » pour vous croire en danger !_

_Talia était blanche comme un linge quand elle leva ses griffes et les enfonça profondément dans la nuque de Jennifer. Alors qu'elle espérait y voir des preuves de mensonges, elle n'y vit que la confirmation de tout ce que l'enjôleuse avait raconté... Toute son histoire était vraie..._

Derek rouvrit les yeux, s'extirpant du souvenir alors que sa langue pâteuse mettait un point final à son récit.

\- Maman lui a ensuite effacé une partie de la mémoire. Le shérif est arrivé peu après et l'a embarquée, acheva-t-il péniblement. Je...

Il passa une main sur son visage tordu dans une expression de douleur, se griffant à moitié.

\- Derek, tu n'es pas...

\- Tu n'as pas compris ? s'écria le loup en lui tournant le dos. C'est à cause de moi ! Ma famille, les loups morts et... Et ta mère... Tes frères et sœurs... J'ai cru que je t'avais sauvé mais c'est de ma faute s'ils sont tous morts !

\- Derek...

Stiles leva une main tremblante vers lui mais le loup la repoussa aussitôt dans un long grondement menaçant. Ses oreilles s'allongèrent, sa barbe s'étoffa et ses crocs poussèrent. Rapidement, tous les Hale se précipitèrent sur la terrasse pour essayer de maîtriser le loup devenu incontrôlable, sous les yeux tristement catastrophés de Stiles.

\- Joyeux solstice, souffla Laura en s'arrêtant à côté de lui.

Stiles frémit quand Talia gronda de toutes ses forces, forçant son fils à se soumettre.

000

Derek ouvrit lentement la porte de chez lui. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il vivait chez sa mère et il espérait pouvoir reprendre son indépendance mais... rapidement, des images de Jennifer l'assaillirent aussitôt.

Il y avait le soir de la grande révélation, bien sûr, mais aussi les autres fois, quand elle sortait de la chambre à moitié nue, quand elle riait en le forçant à sentir sa nuque dans un câlin amoureux... Derek sentit la nausée le prendre. Il ferma les yeux et se dirigea rapidement vers le salon. Le passé le rattrapa là aussi. La fois où ils l'avaient fait sur le canapé, leurs baisers contre le comptoir de la cuisine, eux deux regardant par la fenêtre pendant que lui s'enfonçait en elle...

C'était sa maison, mais il ne pouvait plus... Il n'arrivait plus à défaire l'image de Jennifer de ce lieu. Elle était imprégnée, partout, en image comme en odeur.

Derek sortit rapidement sur la terrasse pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais puis fit le tour par l'extérieur pour retrouver la porte d'entrée qu'il referma. Morose, il retourna chez sa mère tout en sachant que, même là-bas, tout lui rappelait ses échecs.

Le pick-up de Laura roula jusqu'à lui et s'arrêta à ses côtés.

\- Monte, on a besoin de toi au centre.

\- Laura, je crois pas que...

\- Arrête de faire ton dépressif, fit sa sœur d'un ton agacé. Tu t'es assez vautré dans l'auto-apitoiement, grimpe, maintenant !

Derek regarda son aînée avec surprise mais obéit. Le cœur de sa sœur battait fort et son odeur était incertaine. Il se passait quelque chose qui entrait en contradiction avec ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer. Le loup se tendit, se demandant si le jour était venu où sa mère lui annonçait qu'il ne faisait plus partie de la meute, qu'il en avait trop fait pour mériter encore sa place.

\- Je sais pas à quoi tu penses mais oublie, affirma Laura. Ce n'est pas ...Oh et puis tu verras bien ! C'est son idée à Lui, ça ne devrait pas te déplaire normalement.

\- Stiles ?

\- Il a parfois des idées bizarres mais... Enfin, tu verras bien !

Le sourire de Laura rayonnait et ses yeux brillaient d'espoir, elle croyait vraiment en ce qui allait arriver, quoi que ce fût...

Une étrange excitation régnait dans le centre sans que le nouvel an à venir ne fût la cause de cette effervescence. Les regards se tournaient tous vers lui à son passage et Derek put même apercevoir quelques sourires amusés. Cela le choqua... Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait mais tout le monde semblait croire que ça allait faire la différence pour lui, et leur attitude lui mettait une pression inattendue sur les épaules. Et s'il ne réagissait pas comme on s'attendait qu'il le fasse ? S'il décevait tout le monde...

\- Respire, fais-lui confiance, le rassura Laura en entourant son bras. Il est pratiquement considéré comme notre sauveur, tu sais !

Derek hocha anxieusement la tête. Sa nervosité augmenta d'un cran supplémentaire quand sa sœur l'abandonna devant la porte d'une des zones de repos pour mammifères de taille moyenne. Sa fréquence cardiaque grimpa brusquement, une idée folle traversant son esprit. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, la peur de la déception se mélangeant à l'appréhension que ce qui l'attendait était bien ce à quoi il pensait.

Dans un souffle, il ouvrit la porte et manqua tomber à genoux.

Une dizaine de têtes poilues au museau allongé se tournèrent vers lui. Melissa et Stilinski, s'approchèrent les premiers, méfiants, tandis que Scott et Isaac pignaient dans l'attente de les rejoindre. Derek tendit la main vers l'Alpha mâle, le laissant le renifler avant de plonger ses doigts dans la fourrure épaisse et chaude du loup. Ce fut le signal pour tout le reste de la meute et Derek fut rapidement entouré par des canidés se frottant contre lui, ainsi qu'un renard roux.

Ce dernier s'éloigna un bref instant des autres, prit forme humaine et se vêtit d'une longue chemise prévue pour couvrir sa nudité.

\- Il m'avait manqué, pas toi ? sourit Stiles en agaçant par des chatouilles Scott qui aussitôt essaya amicalement de lui manger un bras.

\- Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu, avoua le loup-garou avec remord en grattouillant un Isaac aux anges.

Il adorait cette meute et pourtant, durant toute sa « relation » avec Jennifer, il les avait complètement oubliés.

\- Ils sont ma famille, tu sais, ma meute.

Derek se crispa, une boule douloureuse grossissant au fond de sa gorge.

\- Peut-être que ma mère biologique était super et mes frères et sœurs encore mieux mais... Franchement, j'échangerais personne contre mon Scotty ou Melissa, ou même contre ce vieux grincheux de Stilinski !

\- Leur portée... À cause de moi...

\- A cause de Jennifer. Parce qu'elle était malade aussi bien dans son corps que dans sa tête.

Derek préféra ne rien ajouter, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie d'entrer dans le débat alors qu'il se sentait bien, entouré de ses loups. Stiles lâcha son frère et se rapprocha de son loup, poussant quelques bétas pour se lover contre lui.

\- Je ne pourrais plus les rejoindre, avoua tout bas le renard, une profonde tristesse dans la voix. Je veux dire, je pourrais rester avec eux, quelques jours, mais pas plus. Je crois que je ne suis plus capable d'être un vrai renard maintenant.

Derek grogna. Que pouvait-il répondre d'autre ? Lui-même se faisait régulièrement la réflexion, encore plus quand il allait mal comme maintenant, que vivre avec une meute serait bien plus simple et puis... Et puis il revenait sur terre et était obligé d'admettre que cette vie ne lui conviendrait pas indéfiniment. Il ne détestait pas être un humain , après tout.

Il s'écarta de la meute sous le regard inquiet de Stiles, mais se contenta de prendre sa forme quadrupède avant d'aller jouer avec Scott et Isaac. Le renard le suivit rapidement et ils s'amusèrent tous les quatre sous le regard complaisant des anciens.

000

Derek se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, le corps recouvert de sueur froide et les muscles tétanisés. Il n'avait pas hurlé dans son cauchemar, il ne le faisait jamais. Dans son rêve, Jennifer et Kate s'étaient liguées pour détruire sa famille et la réserve, entièrement, et lui regardait le désastre se produire, sans volonté, pantin sexuel entièrement soumis à leurs ordres.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que la meute avait été provisoirement amenée au centre, juste pour lui, et il vivait toujours chez sa mère, physiquement incapable qu'il était de retourner vivre chez lui. Pourtant, il s'était senti un peu mieux après avoir vu les loups, vraiment ! Mais son moral était vite redescendu en même temps que la dure réalité le rappelait à l'ordre. Il pouvait sans mal sentir les regards de sa famille sur lui en permanence, leur odeur inquiète et la tension générale qui imprégnait le centre quand il était présent. A cela s'ajoutaient sa culpabilité, ses cauchemars, son impression d'échec dans tout ce qui avait trait à l'amour, au point qu'il se demandait s'il oserait retenter un jour l'aventure. Pas avant des mois , voire des années en tout cas. Il en venait à s'auto-déprécier, se trouvant tous les défauts du monde, à se demander comment quelqu'un pourrait l'apprécier un jour.

Derek attrapa un bout de drap et essuya son visage humide en tremblant avant de se lever malgré l'heure extrêmement matinale. Dans le salon, il pouvait entendre la télé branchée sur Discovery Channel ou National Geographic, il n'était pas sûr, à moins que ce soit Alien Theory... Il changea rapidement ses vêtements trempés et rejoignit dans le salon Stiles qui réussissait l'exploit de s'abîmer simultanément les yeux sur son ordinateur et sur le téléviseur. Le renard regardait la télé la bouche ouverte, une main planant au-dessus du clavier de l'ordinateur et l'autre levée, portant la télécommande, le tout plongé dans le noir.

Derek alluma une petite lampe, le faisant sursauter, puis vint s'affaler à ses côtés.

\- Tu devrais dormir, grogna-t-il faiblement.

\- Trop de trucs à voir. Tu savais qu'il existe des animaux marins plus grands que le centre et les chalets réunis ? Et en plus ils chantent ! Et il y en a d'autres, avec plein de bras qui s'appellent en fait des tentacules ! Oh ! Et tu savais qu'il existe des villages d'humains bien plus grands que celui-ci ? Avec des maisons hautes comme des arbres ! Et aussi...

Le loup tourna lentement la tête vers son renard, l'écoutant énumérer toutes ses découvertes , allant des avions aux cheeseburgers en passant par le cinéma. Il semblait passionné par son sujet, joyeux et plein d'énergie. Le contraire de lui en somme...

\- Pourquoi ? demanda soudain Derek, coupant Stiles dans sa tirade.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu es encore là ? Avec moi ?

Comme à chaque fois que Derek posait la question, les yeux d'or se faisaient tristes et mystérieux.

\- Parce que sans moi, tu serais perdu, répondit-il simplement en posant son front sur son épaule.

Derek fut surpris de la réponse et se referma sur lui-même. Il revint à la télé – définitivement Geographic Channel – qui faisait défiler des images de Monument Valley.

\- Tu aimerais voir ça en vrai ? fit le loup en pointant l'écran.

\- C'est possible ? sursauta le renard en le regardant avec émerveillement.

\- Oui...

\- Je pourrais découvrir tous ces trucs ? s'enthousiasma Stiles en tournant l'écran de son ordinateur vers le brun.

\- Beaucoup plus qu'en restant ici.

\- On part quand ?

Derek resta sans voix durant plusieurs secondes à observer un renard enthousiaste qui listait tout ce qu'il voulait découvrir, des monuments à la nourriture. Il avait dit ça comme ça, pour détourner la conversation d'un sujet qui le dérangeait et maintenant... Et maintenant il avait un renard surexcité sur les bras et une envie dévorante de... Eh bien de partir. De prendre le large, de voir du neuf, et probablement d'oublier un peu. Qu'avait-il jamais vu du monde extérieur, après tout ? Enfant, il ne s'était éloigné de son foyer que pour aller à l'école puis avait fait quatre années d'université, enfermé dans sa chambre d'étudiant dont il ne sortait que pour aller en cours ou rejoindre sa famille.

C'était complètement fou comme envie et penser à l'exécuter, c'était encore pire, encore plus fou, mais après tout...

Maintenant ou jamais ?

\- Prépare un sac avec tes affaires, lâcha-t-il avant de lui-même rejoindre sa chambre.

Il balaya les étagères du bras, mettant dans le sac tout ce qui y tombait, son cœur battant si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il écrivit rapidement un message pour sa mère, hésitant quelques minutes sur la formulation, avant de rejoindre Stiles qui l'attendait impatiemment dans l'entrée.

Ils sortirent en silence et Derek fit obliquer le renard quand celui-ci s'approcha de sa jeep. Stiles le regarda sans comprendre. Derek afficha un sourire comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis longtemps aux lèvres et ils se dirigèrent ensemble jusqu'à une rangée de box fermés. Il ouvrit l'un d'eux et sourit à la mine ébahie de Stiles lorsqu'il découvrit sa voiture, sa Camaro qu'il bichonnait parfois mais sortait rarement.

Les sacs furent jetés sur la banquette arrière et la voiture s'éloigna dans un doux ronronnement.

000

Talia se leva avec une impression étrange de vide ce matin-là. Devant la cafetière se trouvait un message qui la mit à genoux.

« Je pars découvrir le monde avec Stiles. Je reviendrai. Je t'aime. Derek. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avoue, j'étais censé finir en vrai sterek mais vu la situation heu... Non. Juste non.
> 
>  
> 
> Et oui, je me doute que beaucoup d'entre vous veulent ma mort... N'hésiter pas à me dire tout ça en review ;p


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Merci à Calliope qui bétalecte mes chapitres interminables !
> 
> bonne lecture !

Derek roulait avec décontraction, son corps vibrant au rythme de la voiture et son ouïe emplie du doux ronronnement du moteur. Il ne pensait plus, il n'en avait pas besoin, il roulait simplement, cherchant seulement à vivre l'instant présent.

A ses côtés, sur le siège passager, se trouvait Stiles qui regardait par la vitre avec fascination. Tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu du monde était sa forêt , ainsi que le centre de la réserve et son quartier résidentiel. Tout le reste, il ne l'avait jamais vu qu'à travers l'écran de la télé ou de l'ordinateur. Plus maintenant…

Très vite, la forêt avait laissé place aux montagnes, imposantes, qui les dominaient de toute leur hauteur. Le chemin de terre sur lequel la voiture roulait se transforma en longs serpentins de bitume et la nature domestiquée fit son apparition sous la forme de champs encore endormis. Stiles vécut comme une aventure excitante le premier pont qu'ils passèrent et resta bouche bée devant les bâtiments de béton qui lui paraissaient plus effrayants et grands encore qu'à la télé.

Derek conduisit plusieurs heures à un rythme paisible, le renard s'ébahissant sans cesse à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce qu'un grand panneau publicitaire lui donne une idée. Le soleil éclaircissait à peine le ciel et ils étaient partis en trombe de la réserve, ne prenant avec eux que des affaires de rechange et certainement pas de quoi déjeuner.

Il tourna le volant et la voiture suivit, s'engageant sur une route plus petite menant à un parking.

\- On va où ? demanda un Stiles surexcité.

\- Manger.

\- Il y aura du raisin ?

Forcément… Derek n'était même pas étonné que ce soit la première chose à laquelle le renard eût pensé. Au moins, il n'avait pas parlé d'œuf…

\- Ou de l'omelette ?

Ben tiens...

\- On verra, lâcha le loup en se retenant de sourire. Mais avant, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir.

\- Je sais me servir des toilettes maintenant, souffla le renard, bras croisés, en se rencognant dans son siège.

\- Je ne pensais pas à ça.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu as peur que je me mette à renifler tout le monde ? Que je rogne les pieds de table ? railla-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Derek se gara en silence. Dès qu'il eut coupé le contact, il attrapa fermement le menton du renard pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, avec un effroyable sérieux.

\- Stiles, c'est important, gronda-t-il sourdement. Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais, tu ne dois te transformer devant les autres ! Même juste sortir tes crocs ou tes griffes !

\- Pourquoi ? demanda faiblement le jeune homme, hypnotisé par le regard cristallin du soigneur.

\- Tu ne dois jamais le faire ! répéta Derek avec une anxiété croissante tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il était désormais à l'extérieur, à la merci des chasseurs.

\- Mais pourquoi ? redemanda le renard en s'énervant.

\- Stiles ! aboya le loup avec férocité en pressant son crâne contre l'appuie-tête.

\- C'est bon ! Je ne le ferai pas ! râla le renard en attrapant le poignet de Derek pour l'éloigner de lui. Mais tu pouvais aussi me le demander gentiment...

Stiles ouvrit la portière en grommelant dans sa barbe et sauta hors du véhicule, sans prendre garde au froid mordant qui régnait à l'extérieur. Derek le regarda faire avec une lassitude mêlée d'agacement et d'une bonne dose de nervosité.

Fini le ronron du moteur et le vrombissement du métal, de même que sa bonne humeur et l'excitation des premiers miles loin de la réserve. Le poids de la civilisation et des rapports sociaux étaient déjà en train de peser lourdement sur ses épaules et son moral.

Sortant à son tour de la voiture, Derek attrapa son manteau sur le siège arrière ainsi que celui de Stiles, que ce dernier avait oublié de prendre dans sa précipitation.

Il le lui balança à la tête.

\- Couvre-toi, idiot, il fait froid, grogna-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Marrant que ce soit toi qui en fasses la remarque ! sourit Stiles en enfilant correctement le manteau.

Derek grogna et se dirigea à grands pas vers le diner.

Comme prévu, il n'y avait pas grand monde : deux routards buvaient un café devant une tarte au comptoir et un jeune couple occupait une table devant les fenêtres. Le loup se dirigea automatiquement vers le fond du restaurant, suivi par un renard curieux qui regardait de tous côtés.

\- Voici la carte. Notre petit déjeuner du jour comporte deux œufs au plat, du bacon et une assiette de pancakes ! déclara aussitôt la serveuse avec un grand sourire.

\- Je veux ! Je veux ! s'exclama Stiles avec des yeux brillants et un sourire immense.

\- Un café avec ça ? demanda-t-elle au plus âgé en se penchant en avant, mettant ainsi en avant son décolleté.

\- Juste un pour moi, avec des hash brown*, jus d'orange pour lui, lâcha Derek.

\- Ça arrive tout de suite !

Le loup regarda la serveuse partir en roulant des hanches et se frotta le visage avec dépit. Peut-être était-il paranoïaque ou égocentrique, mais il était persuadé qu'elle avait tenté de le draguer. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça… Comme s'il n'avait pas eu assez d'emmerde avec ça ! Ce serait trop demander de juste lui foutre la paix ? De juste le laisser respirer un peu ? De juste… Juste...

\- Derek ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- La fatigue et la route. C'est tout. On est parti tôt, mentit le loup en se frottant le visage dans l'espoir de se reprendre, au moins un peu.

La serveuse revint très rapidement déposer café et jus de fruit. Derek découvrit le numéro de la serveuse sous sa tasse. Son malaise et son dégoût de lui-même augmentèrent d'un cran supplémentaire et tout lui sembla insupportable : les sons, les odeurs et même les regards.

\- Demande à la serveuse de tout emballer et donne-lui ça, grogna le loup en sortant un billet de vingt dollars. Ensuite, rejoins-moi dehors.

Il occulta le regard un peu paniqué du renard et sortit à toute vitesse du diner. L'air froid lui gifla le visage une fois dehors, sans pour autant faire passer la nausée qui l'avait saisi à la gorge. Il rejoignit sa voiture et s'assit sur le siège conducteur, les pieds sur le bitume et la tête dans les mains, entre ses genoux, essayant de respirer normalement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de partir comme ça ? Et pour faire quoi ? Pour aller où ? Pour découvrir quoi ? Qu'il était aussi pathétique qu'il pensait l'être ? Qu'il n'était pas fichu d'être en présence d'une femme intéressée par lui plus de deux minutes ? Qu'il était incapable de s'éloigner de la réserve et de sa famille, de se débrouiller seul, sans craquer…

Sa respiration s'alourdit et se saccadaun peu plus.

Le vide. Il devait faire le vide dans sa tête, rapidement ! Il devait...

Un sac en plastique apparut devant ses yeux.

\- Elle m'a dit merci et m'a demandé ton numéro de téléphone mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était, annonça nonchalamment Stiles, ses baskets mal lacés envahissant son champ de vision.

\- Peu importe… marmonna faiblement le loup en s'obligeant à retrouver un début de calme.

Il n'avait plus faim. Plus envie de voyager non plus. Plus envie de grand-chose à vrai dire. S'il avait pu simplement se rouler en boule dans un coin sombre et ne plus en bouger, ça lui aurait convenu. Des images de Kate s'imposèrent à son esprit, elle qui voulait tant sortir l'ours qu'il était de sa tanière, lui faire "bouger son magnifique cul" comme elle disait et rencontrer des gens. En général, elle pensait à ses amis quand elle parlait ainsi, et aux boîtes de nuit aussi. Kate était du genre à mordre la vie à pleines dents. Et à chasser les espèces protégées en famille aussi… À draguer des hommes dix ans plus jeunes qu'elle, même pas majeurs, même pas conscients des enjeux…

Son souffle s'accéléra à nouveau et ses yeux le piquèrent désagréablement.

Le sachet en plastique fut posé au sol et Stiles se faufila contre lui, le forçant à écarter ses bras et ses jambes pour mieux frotter leurs joues l'une contre l'autre, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de s'abandonner au contact de sa peau chaude.

Le geste d'un loup en réconfortant un autre.

Et ça fonctionna.

Son cœur arrêta progressivement sa course effrénée pour reprendre un rythme plus normal et sa respiration se fit plus libre. Il caressa la nuque du renard pour le remercier. Ce dernier se détendit à son tour et se laissa complètement aller contre lui, reposant de tout son poids contre son torse, le nez enfoui dans son cou. Sous l'effet de ses caresses, la peau blanche se grêla de frissons et les cheveux à la naissance de sa nuque se dressèrent sous ses yeux. Le renard soupira doucement près de son oreille.

Un rictus moqueur apparut sur les lèvres de Derek à ce son. Il n'était pas foutu d'avoir de bonnes relations avec ses semblables ou même avec des humains, mais les renards ou les loups, ça, il savait comment s'y prendre !

Il était un cas désespéré. A quoi bon s'acharner ? Il n'était bon qu'à s'occuper de la réserve de Yellowstone avec sa famille...

\- Est-ce qu'on ira jusqu'à l'océan ? chuchota Stiles tout contre lui en frottant son nez contre son cou. J'aimerais bien voir ça, il paraît que le vent sent le sel et que le sol glisse sous les pattes. Et il y a tellement d'eau qu'on ne peut pas la traverser en nageant. C'est là que vivent les poissons qui chantent. J'aimerais bien en voir, ou juste voir l'océan.

La culpabilité s'ajouta aux sentiments négatifs qui s'agitaient à l'intérieur de Derek. Ce serait cruel d'annoncer au renard que tout allait s'arrêter aussi rapidement que ça avait commencé, qu'il ne verrait pas l'océan avec lui ni Monument Valley…

L'océan.

Il pouvait au moins aller jusqu'à la côte Ouest, ça le ne lui prendrait pas beaucoup de temps. Un aller-retour. Trois ou quatre jours en conduisant tranquillement pour rejoindre San Francisco. Il pouvait le faire….

\- On va faire ça, acquiesça-t-il difficilement d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, sourit Stiles contre sa peau. Sinon, on mange ?

\- Estomac sur pattes, grogna le loup, son cœur s'allégeant malgré lui, touché par l'ingénuité du plus jeune. Va t'asseoir, on va manger en roulant… Et si tu taches les sièges, je te fais manger le tableau de bord !

Stiles lui tira la langue avant de rapidement rejoindre sa place.

Derek posa sa tasse de café dans le porte-gobelet et alluma le contact. La camaro sortit lentement du parking avant de s'élancer sur la route dans un doux ronronnement mécanique qui détendit complètement le loup.

Ils roulèrent jusqu'à Salt Lake City et Stiles s'extasia à la vue des immeubles et de la foule. Ils mangèrent dans un fast-food et le renard tomba amoureux des curlys fries sous le regard dépité de Derek qui se voyait déjà devoir lui énumérer tous les endroits où il ne pourrait pas en manger. Ils allèrent à Temple Square et Stiles resta sans voix devant l'immense et majestueux temple blanc mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison de l'ébahissement qu'il éprouva quand un avion passa au-dessus d'eux. Plus prosaïquement, Stiles découvrit aussi la vie humaine, les trottoirs, la foule, les vitrines de magasins, les passages piétons, les chiens en laisse et les abris-bus, toutes ces choses qui n'existaient pas au Centre de soin de Yellostown.

Durant cette balade dans la ville, Derek se montra le moins avenant possible, ne souhaitant sympathiser avec personne. Il était à la limite de grogner dès que quelqu'un donnait l'impression de vouloir s'approcher de lui et du jeune homme bondissant d'excitation qui l'accompagnait. Heureusement, le froid et la neige n'encourageaient pas les gens à sortir. Pour autant, le loup fut soulagé quand lui et Stiles reprirent la route en direction du Nevada, s'éloignant un bref moment de la civilisation pour entamer la traversée du désert.

000

_Kate le maintenait contre un mur, le canon brûlant de son fusil coincé sous sa gorge. Devant eux, Jennifer,_ _nue_ _comme au jour de sa naissance, tenant un loup au pelage ténébreux par la peau du cou, une lame en argent glissée sous sa gueule. Les yeux ambrés du loup roulaient dans leur orbite et ses pattes s'agitaient_ _dans_ _le vide tandis qu'il poussait des gémissements désespérés._

_La lame glissa contre la fourrure._

_Derek baissa le regard et contempla ses mains couvertes de sang avec horreur. Il leva les yeux et découvrit son reflet dans le miroir. Vêtu d'une unique peau de loup sanglante drapée sur ses épaules, Kate à son bras gauche, la tête de Jennifer sur son épaule droite, plantant_ _chacune_ _respectivement une dague dans son ventre et_ _une_ _autre dans sa poitrine._

Derek ouvrit brusquement les yeux, la respiration courte et son cœur battant à toute vitesse. Une main passait et repassait dans ses cheveux humides de sueur pendant qu'on le berçait en murmurant des mots à son oreille. Un bras enlaçait doucement son torse et une joue frottait contre sa tempe.

Un sanglot monta à sa gorge devant cette prévenance qu'il ne pensait pas mériter. Malgré tout, il ne s'éloigna pas de Stiles, agrippa même son bras, voulant l'empêcher de s'éloigner si jamais… S'il réalisait… S'il comprenait… A quel point Derek ne méritait tellement pas ça, ces prévenances, ces attentions, cette affection... Mais Stiles était un renard, il ne pouvait pas savoir, pas comprendre. Il agissait simplement et instinctivement pour réconforter quelqu'un de sa meute…

\- Quelle heure ? demanda Derek quand il fut assez remis de son cauchemar pour parler.

\- Deux heures du matin.

Derek grumpha et ferma les yeux avec lassitude. Il allait être frais pour conduire le lendemain…

A côté de lui, Stiles se mit à bouger et à s'activer. Il enleva les draps trempés de sueur et les échangea avec ceux frais et « propres » de son lit avant de s'allonger contre le plus âgé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? gronda le loup en le voyant poser sa tête sur son torse.

\- Je te tricote un pull, ça se voit pas ?

Derek regarda étrangement le renard.

\- Je m'installe pour dormir ! J'ai encore sommeil, moi. Et toi aussi, à moins qu'en plus d'être insensible au froid, tu ne ressentes pas la fatigue…

Derek fronça les sourcils en continuant d'observer le visage de Stiles.

\- Depuis quand tu parles comme ça ?

Les joues du renard s'empourprèrent.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, baragouina Stiles sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

\- A d'autres. Qui t'a appris tout ça ?

\- Cora…

\- Cora ne s'exprime pas de cette façon… Pas tout le temps, se corrigea Derek. Pas devant toi en tout cas.

\- J'ai lu ses "comics", avoua Stiles en se blottissant sans pudeur contre le flanc du loup.

\- J'aurais jamais dû vous laisser devenir amis…

\- Dors, l'ours.

Derek talocha sans violence Stiles avant de grogner et d'essayer de trouver une position confortable. Il se retrouva en partie allongé sur le côté, étreignant sans force un jeune homme souriant dont l'odeur se teintait doucement mais sûrement de sucre et d'épices, comme un succédané de cannelle.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il plongea vers le royaume des songes qu'il réalisa que ses angoisses avaient fondu au contact de Stiles, sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

000

Stiles était à genoux sur le ponton, observant avec fascination les lions de mer affalés sur leurs îlots de bois.

Ils avaient mis trois jours pour arriver ici, à San Fransisco. Une grande ville. Une immense ville ! Stiles avait encore du mal à en croire ses yeux et son odorat. Tout était si différent ici comparé à chez lui ! Des immeubles en guise d'arbres, des gens partout et de toutes sortes, un air au goût de sel et le cri des mouettes en fond sonore. Sans parler du vent… Celui-ci jouait avec ses cheveux, les décoiffant dans tous les sens pour le plus grand plaisir du renard qui revivait un peu la sensation d'avoir de la fourrure.

C'était une ville incroyable qu'il n'aurait jamais cru exister en vrai. D'accord, il avait vu des images à la télé et Gotham city ou New-york paraissaient plutôt grands dans les comics mais… C'était du faux. Enfin… C'est ce que Talia lui avait dit quand, un jour, il avait appelé Superman en hurlant depuis sa terrasse. Bah quoi ? Ça valait le coup d'essayer ! Rien que pour voler… Mais non, Superman n'existait pas à son grand regret, et ce qui était raconté dans les comics non plus d'après la louve, à la grande déception de Stiles... En revanche, cette ville existait bel et bien et le renard se sentait fasciné et ébahi par tout ce qu'il voyait, tout comme il l'avait été par le désert du Nevada, son immensité et ses multiples teintes ocre.

Malheureusement, tout n'avait pas été drôle pour autant durant ce voyage. Les nuits dans les motels, en particulier, avaient été rythmées par les cauchemars de Derek.

Être réveillé en pleine nuit n'était pas le problème, Stiles avait de toute façon besoin de très peu de sommeil et il profitait généralement du temps que les autres passaient à dormir pour regarder des séries. Non, être réveillé n'était vraiment pas un souci, découvrir un Derek terrifié et bouleversé, en revanche… Son loup était brisé comme jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible. Encore, quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux en voiture , ça allait, mais dès que Derek dormait ou devait parler à quelqu'un… Il puait l'angoisse à plein nez... Stiles n'avait pas encore trouvé de solution à ce problème, en dehors de se montrer présent et de dormir à ses côtés.

Alors que Stiles songeait en regardant les mammifères marins paresser sur leurs îlots, l'odeur familière de Derek parvint à sa truffe ainsi que le fumet chaleureux de la nourriture. Stiles se releva aussitôt, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage, et se tourna vers son loup sombre qui tenait deux gros morceaux de pain ronds desquels sortaient une cuillère.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité en attrapant son pain.

A l'intérieur se trouvait un liquide blanc à l'odeur salée dans lequel surnageaient quelques morceaux de pommes de terre.

\- De la soupe de clams, indiqua Derek en goûtant la sienne.

\- C'est quoi des clams ?

\- Un genre de fruits de mer.

\- Tu essayes de me faire croire que des arbres poussent là-dedans ? le railla Stiles en pointant l'océan du doigt. Tu me prends pour quoi ? Un idiot ?

Le renard se sentit fier d'avoir percé à jour une moquerie du loup. Il n'était pas complètement ignorant non plus ! Il avait appris plein de trucs depuis qu'il était humain ! Certes, il avait encore beaucoup de lacunes, mais de là à lui faire croire que des fruits poussaient dans des arbres sous l'eau au milieu des poissons...

Derek éclata de rire et l'assurance de Stiles s'évapora en une fraction de seconde.

\- Suis-moi, p'tit génie !

Stiles rougit de honte sous le sarcasme évident mais trotta docilement derrière Derek jusqu'à un étal de poissons et autres trucs.

\- Les voilà tes « fruits de mer », dit le loup, moqueur, en montrant les « autres trucs ».

Le renard regarda avec méfiance les étranges mollusques caparaçonnés puis jeta un œil dubitatif à sa soupe.

\- On enlève les coquilles avant de les mettre dedans, indiqua Derek avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je m'en doutais, merci ! répliqua Stiles en maudissant ses oreilles qu'il sentait chauffer au-delà du raisonnable.

Pour s'éviter la honte complète d'être vu avec le visage entièrement rouge, il plongea le nez dans sa soupe, littéralement. Il lécha le mélange avec curiosité avant de pousser un cri de joie et de se mettre à laper son plat.

\- Pas comme ça, gronda son loup.

\- Personne ne fait attention à moi, répliqua le plus jeune.

\- Stiles...

Le renard soupira fortement sous le grondement mais leva le nez et utilisa sa cuillère.

Une fois leur déjeuner fini, lui et Derek se baladèrent un petit moment sur le quai des pêcheurs, slalomant entre les gens et les cabanes en bois regorgeant de nourritures, de souvenirs et de vêtements. Stiles regardait tout ça d'un œil émerveillé, aussi bien les humains, que les vitrines présentant mille objets plus colorés les uns que les autres. Ils allèrent jusqu'au bord de l'eau, un peu plus loin que là où étaient affalés les éléphants de mer, et Derek lui montra une étrange petite île, un rocher au milieu de l'eau, recouvert d'une structure noire et déprimante.

\- Alcatraz, la prison dont on ne s'échappe pas.

\- Prison ? Ah ! J'en ai vu dans Batman ! s'éclaira Stiles avant de rapidement s'assombrir. J'aimerais pas être dans celle-là….

\- Plus personne n'y est enfermé de nos jours, lâcha son loup avec indifférence.

\- Tu crois que l'asile d'Arkham existe en vrai ? Ou un qui lui ressemble ? Derek ? Derek ! Non mais, attends-moi ! s'écria Stiles en trébuchant pour rattraper le loup qui avait préféré partir plutôt que de lui répondre.

Pour ne pas changer, les pieds du renard s'emmêlèrent tandis qu'il tentait un demi-tour assorti d'un départ sprinté et il s'écroula lamentablement au sol.

\- Comment tu fais ? soupira lourdement Derek en revenant le voir.

\- J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de talent, grommela Stiles en se relevant tout en fusillant ses jambes du regard.

\- Debout, j'ai encore pas mal de choses à te montrer, dit-il en reprenant sa route.

\- Heu… Derek ? Je crois que je vais avoir un petit problème…

Le loup se retourna en grognant, se demandant ce qu'avait encore inventé le jeune métamorphe, et son regard s'arrêta brusquement, pendant plusieurs secondes, sur ses pieds. La chaussure droite, une ancienne ranger de Derek qui avait déjà bien vécu, n'avait apparemment pas apprécié la chute et la semelle tentait désormais de faire bande à part. En effet, elle n'était plus collée au reste de la chaussure que par le talon et pendouillait lamentablement dans le vide tandis que Stiles levait et abaissait le pied pour faire onduler le cuir sous son pied. A jouer l'andouille, il perdit à nouveau l'équilibre et chuta.

\- Pas fait exprès ! lâcha aussitôt le renard en se relevant sur ses coudes.

Derek grinça des dents. Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir aller dans un magasin, avec Stiles, et plein de gens.

\- On va t'en prendre une nouvelle paire, neuve, suis-moi, gronda le loup en carrant les épaules en prévision de la suite.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la première boutique de chaussure qu'ils croisèrent. Celle-ci eut le grand avantage d'être peu fréquentée, sûrement à cause des prix, mais aussi l'immense désavantage de faire des design sur mesure ! Et les vendeurs n'avaient, bien évidemment, pas manqué de repérer un client en détresse bottière… Derek aurait certainement pu refuser à Stiles les Converses créées sur mesure selon ses désirs mais… Mais il lui aurait fallu débattre et batailler et il n'en avait sincèrement pas envie. À la place, il se contenta de grogner un vague assentiment et se cala dans un coin pendant que Stiles bombardait le vendeur de propositions de motifs allant de la chauve-souris noire en passant par l'araignée sur fond rouge au bouclier étoilé. Il demanda même s'il était possible de faire quelque chose avec un loup noir, ce qui laissa le vendeur particulièrement perplexe, celui-ci se demandant de quel comics lui parlait l'excité…

Derek resta soigneusement dans son coin pendant que Stiles s'exprimait à grand renfort de gestes – maintenant qu'il savait utiliser ses bras, le plus dur était de les lui faire oublier. Ça avait quelque chose de reposant que de voir le renard s'exciter et faire subir son bavardage à un autre. C'était aussi un peu mesquin d'abandonner le vendeur à son sort, mais il l'avait bien cherché après tout... Et puis il allait la lui acheter sa paire de pompes, alors il pouvait bien faire garderie cinq minutes !

Les cheveux de Derek se hérissèrent soudainement quand il sentit une présence lupine et un regard nettement braqué sur lui. Il fouilla le magasin du regardet découvrit une louve qui l'observait ostensiblement. Derek redirigea son regard vers Stiles, hésitant, avant de décroiser les bras et de le rejoindre.

\- Je reviens d'ici quelques minutes. Attends-moi ici.

\- D'accord ! Rouge ou noir ? l'interrogea-t-il avec avidité.

Derek regarda rapidement le dessin vite gribouillé, grogna "rouge" et alla retrouver la louve. Elle le conduisit à l'extérieur du magasin et ils se postèrent sur le pas de la porte de l'immeuble adjacent.

\- Quelle meute ? attaqua la bêta.

\- Hale, dans le Wyoming. Je suis là uniquement pour le tourisme, énonça Derek en se forçant à garder son calme.

\- Hale… Je pense que notre Alpha apprécierait de vous rencontrer.

\- Écoutez, j'ai l'intention de repartir dès demain, ou même dès ce soir si vous préférez...

\- Ce que nous préférerions, c'est que vous me suiviez, insista placidement la louve en faisant briller ses pupilles d'or.

\- Je ne suis pas une menace, gronda Derek en serrant la mâchoire.

\- Je n'ai rien prétendu de tel.

Les deux loups se regardèrent avec intensité, tous leurs muscles contractés, prêts à agir. Autour d'eux, San Francisco continuait à vivre, indifférente, les passants marchant à quelques mètres d'eux sans les voir, les voitures et les trams roulant bruyamment et le vent sifflant dans les grandes artères et les petits rues de la ville. Ni Derek ni la louve n'avaient conscience de cela. Ils étaient tout à leur duel silencieux.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Derek au bout d'un moment en serrant les poings.

\- Parce que mon Alpha veut te voir, répondit la louve d'une voix atone.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Il ne me l'a pas dit.

Le duel de regards reprit, intense et oppressant, jusqu'à ce que…

\- Regarde, Derek ! s'écria Stiles en s'accrochant à son bras. Elles sont belles, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il tendit une jambe en avant, dévoilant une Converse graffée à la peinture encore humide. Dessus étaient représentés des héros DC comics et Marvel surplombés d'une tête de loup, le tout sur fond rouge. Le dessin était un peu chargé à son goût mais bon...

\- Elles sont très… commença Derek avant de brusquement s'arrêter. Comment tu peux être dehors ? Comment tu as payé ?

\- Payé ? répéta Stiles en le regardant avec incompréhension.

\- Nom de…

\- Au voleur ! Vous ! hurla le vendeur en les repérant sans difficulté. Ne bougez plus ! J'ai appelé la police !

\- Ne manquait plus que ça, grommela Derek avec dépit. C'est juste un malentendu, je vous paye tout de suite.

\- Vous avez intérêt !

\- Un problème, messieurs ? demanda un officier en descendant de sa moto sur laquelle il patrouillait la minute précédente.

\- Il est parti sans payer !

\- Derek, c'est quoi « payer » ?

Le loup sentit un profond découragement le prendre. D'un côté il avait un vendeur énervé et un policier prêt à les coffrer, et de l'autre un renard confus et une louve en retrait mais toujours bien présente.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? s'exclama le vendeur à la question de Stiles.

\- Il ne se moque pas, répondit Derek à sa place. Il a perdu toute sa mémoire il y a peu et ses souvenirs ne sont toujours pas revenus. Vous pouvez vérifier monsieur l'agent, il a été déclaré par comme amnésique un médecin il y a trois semaines au nom de Stanislaw Stilinski, dans le Wyoming.

\- Je m'appelle Stiles ! répliqua aussitôt le renard.

\- Je vous paye, je vous prends même une paire en plus pour lui et on n'en reparle plus, entendu ?

Son ton était probablement un peu trop agressif et vraiment pas conciliant, mais la situation avait de quoi mettre les nerfs de Derek en pelote. D'autant plus que la louve était toujours là, à les observer discrètement.

\- Passez devant, exigea le vendeur méfiant après une longue période de réflexion silencieuse.

\- Suis-moi, toi, exigea Derek en attrapant le bras de Stiles. Et pour une fois sois sage, et calme, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Stiles acquiesça, la gorge nouée. Il avait apparemment fait une énorme bêtise, il ne comprenait simplement pas laquelle. En revanche, il ne pouvait pas manquer de percevoir la déception et la colère du loup, ni les regards condescendants ou méprisants des autres humains. Son visage se mit à rougir sous la honte et ses yeux s'embuèrent à la pensée que son erreur avait peut-être brisé toutes ses chances avec Derek. Il baissa le regard qui tomba immédiatement sur ses chaussures toutes neuves. Un sentiment profond d'amertume l'envahit et toute la joie qu'il avait pu ressentir auparavant d'avoir ses héros aux pieds s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée noire et poisseuse de culpabilité.

Derek discuta avec le vendeur puis lui tendit le carton contenant la seconde paire. Stiles le récupéra, les yeux toujours baissés. Il suivit ensuite son loup jusqu'à l'extérieur du magasin, rentra un peu plus sa tête dans ses épaules en croisant le policier et manqua à nouveau tomber en se faisant un croche-patte à lui-même, accentuant un peu plus les rougeurs de son visage.

Il osa à peine lever les yeux pour regarder autour de lui alors qu'il marchait silencieusement derrière Derek. Il ne savait pas où ils allaient ni qui était la louve mais il n'osait pas demander quoi que ce soit de crainte d'empirer sa situation. Malgré tout, Stiles ne put empêcher sa curiosité naturelle de renaître alors qu'ils entraient dans le vieux quartier de San Francisco, là où se trouvaient nombre de maisons hautes, aux couleurs variées avec de grandes fenêtres et un large escalier en façade, menant vers leur perron.

Il en oublia de se sentir honteux comme il ignora l'odeur inquiète de Derek quand ils découvrirent, avec une excitation renouvelée pour Stiles, qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans l'une de ces plus grandes maisons, l'une de celles se trouvant devant un petit parc ombragé au centre de la ville.

Derek ne manqua pas de remarquer le retour au naturel du renard. Il en fut à la fois soulagé, un Stiles silencieux et réservé étant beaucoup plus inquiétant qu'il ne l'aurait cru, quand bien même il lui avait demandé lui-même d'être calme, et à la fois nerveux, s'interrogeant sur la prochaine maladresse qu'il allait commettre.

En franchissant la porte de la maison victorienne, Derek flaira, sans pouvoir y échapper, l'odeur de l'Alpha qui emplissait les lieux. Elle était partout, elle était forte et indéniablement masculine. Et elle avait un petit quelque chose de connu… Comme si l'Alpha ne lui était pas totalement étranger…

\- Je suis rentrée et j'ai amené des invités, lança tout haut la louve, plus pour le décorum que par réelle utilité dans cette demeure occupée par un métamorphe à l'ouïe sur-développée.

\- Qui avons-nous là ? interrogea l'Alpha, assis dans son fauteuil tandis qu'ils entraient dans le salon.

Il s'agissait d'un homme blond, aux yeux bleus, possédant le visage marqué qu'aurait un humain âgé d'une quarantaine d'années.

\- Il dit s'appeler Derek Hale, Alpha, les présenta la louve. Et le plus jeune s'appelle…

\- Stiles ! Stiles Stilinski, réagit aussitôt le renard en observant l'Alpha avec curiosité.

\- Derek Hale… Ta mère et moi, nous nous connaissons bien, annonça l'Alpha en se levant, dévoilant sa haute stature.

Derek banda ses muscles, de plus en plus certain d'être tombé dans un guet-apens.

\- Peut-être que mon nom te rappellera des souvenirs, je m'appelle Deucalion, lui sourit l'Alpha.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Ce nom lui était effectivement familier, mais ça remontait à loin, à une époque où Cora n'était pas née et où son activité favorite consistait à grimper aux arbres pour ensuite sauter par surprise sur le dos des membres de sa famille.

\- Vois-tu, j'entretiens encore de bonnes relations avec ta mère, une Alpha admirable.

\- Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? Que voulez-vous ? demanda Derek, nerveux.

\- Moi ? Rien. Mais « elle »... Elle voudrait de tes nouvelles. Ta mère.

Toute la pression que Derek avait sentie peser sur ses épaules s'évapora brutalement mais, en contrepartie, son sentiment de culpabilité revint en force. Il était parti sans son téléphone, au beau milieu de la nuit, laissant juste un petit mot à sa mère…

\- Vous les Hale, vous vivez tellement reclus dans votre forêt que tout ce qui change votre routine vous panique, remarqua Deucalion d'une voix pensive. Talia… A chaque départ de l'un de ses loups, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'alerter toutes les meutes qu'elle connaît, encore plus s'il s'agit de son sang. Ça avait déjà été mouvementé au départ de Peter mais toi… Son propre fils… Elle est devenue très…. "discourtoise" quand certains d'entre nous lui avons fait remarquer que ton départ était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, la preuve que sa meute ne dépérissait pas comme nous le craignions tous.

Derek se sentait mal. Il se sentait toujours mal ces derniers temps mais aujourd'hui, devant cet Alpha, il se sentait comme un traître et un imposteur. Il avait abandonné sa meute, sans même s'expliquer de vive voix, partant lâchement au cours de la nuit, et les autres meutes, au lieu d'y voir la preuve de sa faiblesse, le trouvait fort et le défendait même contre sa famille… Alors qu'il regrettait déjà d'être parti de chez lui...

Une main se glissa dans la sienne et l'épaule de Stiles se pressa contre lui, le soutenant par sa présence.

\- Qui es-tu, jeune homme ? demanda Deucalion avec curiosité en tournant son regard vers lui. Ton odeur est étrange…

\- Je suis Stiles et mon odeur vous dit d'aller coller votre truffe ailleurs !

Derek ravala sa propre salive tandis que les deux autres loups se raidissaient, le visage outragé.

\- Il… Il ne connaît pas grand-chose à la vie sociale, se justifia rapidement Derek en se décalant devant Stiles, dans une posture défensive.

\- Je sais encore reconnaître un Alpha, Derek ! J'ai été élevé par l'un d'eux ! s'offusqua le renard. Mais lui, ce n'est pas le mien et je n'aime pas sa façon de nous parler ! On fait ce qu'on veut, on est dans un pays libre ! Tu es un homme… Un garou libre ! se rattrapa rapidement le renard, fier d'avoir réussi à ressortir, cette phrase venue tout droit de… Captain America.

La tension s'épaissit dans le salon. Le visage du loup en fuite reflétait une expression de surprise horrifiée, la louve observait les deux invités, griffes et crocs sortis, et Deucalion avait cessé de respirer.

Et puis, brusquement, l'Alpha éclata de rire et toute la pression s'envola. La louve regarda son Alpha avec une surprise au moins égale à celle de Derek tandis que Stiles continuait de le « défier », la mine boudeuse et les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Tu as du cran, gamin, nota Deucalion en faisant tout de même flasher ses yeux rouges pour rappeler son rang. C'est décidé, vous êtes mes honorables invités ce soir ! Et pour ta mère, Derek Hale, je te laisse choisir ce que je vais lui dire à ton sujet. Décide par toi-même de ta propre destinée..., lança l'Alpha avec gravité avant de sourire largement. Mais nous verrons tout cela demain ! Dites-moi, que faisiez-vous avant que Terry ne vous trouve ?

\- Ils volaient des chaussures, lâcha la louve avec négligence.

Le regard de Deucalion se durcit.

\- C'était un malentendu, grommela le soigneur en se frottant le front. Stiles ne connaît pas le principe de la vente et de l'achat et j'ai dû m'éloigner de lui pour parler à votre bêta.

\- Et si vous m'expliquiez, ça m'arrangerait, railla le renard. Ça pourrait même être utile, éventuellement !

\- Tu dois donner de l'argent en échange d'un objet dans un magasin, sinon c'est du vol, expliqua succinctement Derek.

\- Argent ?

\- Des billets ou des pièces, comme ça, montra le loup en sortant son portefeuille. Ou alors utiliser une carte de ce type.

\- Et comment on fait pour en obtenir, demanda Stiles en essayant de chaparder quelques billets dans la main de Derek.

\- On travaille, dit Derek en rangeant rapidement son argent sous le regard boudeur du renard. Les gens travaillent pour vivre, se payer à manger et avoir un endroit ou dormir, que ça nous plaise ou non.

Stiles essaya de se souvenir s'il avait vu quelque chose se rapprochant du « travail » sur internet, à la télé ou dans les comics. Payer ? Il comprenait grâce à quelques références dans ses comics et au distributeur de boisson dans le Centre, il arrivait même à faire le lien avec les chiffres qu'il voyait parfois défiler dans les publicités et avec le fait que Derek donnait toujours quelque chose aux serveurs ou aux gérants de motel, mais le travail ? C'était encore très flou.

\- Tu travailles, toi ? demanda Stiles, dubitatif, en regardant Derek de travers.

\- Je m'occupe du parc avec le reste de la meute et je soigne les résidents. Soignais... se corrigea-t-il en se disant que sa mère avait dû le noter « en vacances ».

Stiles sentit le bout de ses doigts et de ses orteils se glacer. Non, ce n'était pas… Ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Il avait dû mal comprendre, ce ne serait pas la première fois !

\- Ma… meute aussi ? souffla le renard d'une toute petite voix.

\- Bien sûr, confirma Derek d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Et toi aussi et même Léon. Le puma, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'incompréhension dans le regard de Stiles. Vous étiez tous sous ma responsabilité.

Le renard sentit le monde tourner autour de lui et son souffle lui échapper.

Il était… le travail de Derek. Celui-ci ne s'était pas occupé de lui ou de sa meute par plaisir ou affection, il le faisait contre de l'argent, pour pouvoir « payer » des choses, dont de la nourriture. Il les soignait, comme les autres de la forêt. Derek ne faisait pas de différence…

Le moral de Stiles plongea en flèche et c'était comme si le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Le pire dans tout ça, ce qui aurait dû être rassurant mais avait l'effet inverse, ce qui confirmait toutes ses craintes, c'était la main de Derek qui lui caressait la nuque pendant qu'il expliquait à l'Alpha qu'il n'était « qu'un renard », « meute du parc », « récemment transformé », « ignorant de la vie humaine ». Et les doigts continuaient de caresser sa nuque et son crâne, l'arrière de ses oreilles, dans un geste très semblable à celui qu'il faisait quand Stiles ne savait pas encore se transformer en humain.

Un animal, un chien savant, voilà comment Derek le voyait.

Cette constatation frappa Stiles et le laissa K.O.. Derek ne le voyait pas comme un changeforme et certainement pas comme un égal. Juste un renard apprivoisé ressemblant à un humain, sans réellement l'être.

Des taches lumineuses envahirent sa vision et il se demanda comment ses jambes réussissaient encore à le porter.

Son regard tomba à nouveau sur ses chaussures neuves. Des chaussures que Derek avait pu payer grâce à ce qu'il obtenait en s'occupant de sa famille, de lui. Sa gorge se serra et il en vint à détester les bouts de tissu et de cuir pour ce qu'ils représentaient : la preuve de son inadaptation, de sa naïveté et la pire journée de sa vie…

Peut-être même pire que ce jour où Derek l'avait chassé en faveur de Jennifer.

Ou peut-être pas.

Au final, le problème était identique, il n'était ni humain ni garou, uniquement un renard monté en graine qu'on apprivoisait par la nourriture et les caresses. Pas un égal. Pas quelqu'un avec qui le loup pourrait imaginer être…

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule et Stiles sursauta violemment.

\- Je pense mieux connaître la ville que ton ami, je te fais faire le tour ? lui proposa Terry en lui souriant gentiment.

\- D'accord, accepta mollement le renard.

\- Stiles ? s'étonna Derek. Ce serait plus prudent que tu…

\- Je vais avec elle ! glapit-il férocement, la gorge nouée, blessé, à terre mais pas encore vaincu.

\- Pose ton carton sur la table basse et on y va, approuva la louve à la longue crinière blonde.

Stiles s'exécuta rapidement et suivit Terry jusqu'à l'extérieur, sans un regard pour Derek. Trop risqué. Soit il allait s'effondrer, soit il risquait de le mordre, or, aucune de ses deux possibilités n'arrangerait son cas.

\- Tu as vu le Golden Gate ? lui demanda la louve avec douceur en le dirigeant le long des rails du tram.

Le regard de Stiles s'éclaira un peu malgré sa morosité teintée de colère et d'amertume. Il suivit la louve à travers les rues de San Francisco, admirant ce qu'il découvrait, mais le coeur n'y était pas, pas totalement. Son coeur était encore chez l'Alpha, écrasé sous le pied de Derek.

Il passa la journée avec Terry et ne rentra que tard le soir. Il parla à peine à Derek et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre dès qu'il apprit qu'il allait passer la nuit dans la demeure de Deucalion et que Terry l'y amena. Son ordinateur sur les jambes et son casque sur les oreilles, il passa sa soirée à regarder des films en tentant de se convaincre que tout allait bien, qu'il ne s'était rien passé de grave, que ce n'était qu'un malentendu, une erreur, une dérive de son imagination…

Au final, quand il lâcha son écran au milieu de la nuit plusieurs heures plus tard, il se sentait aussi toujours aussi mal, peut-être même plus car il avait eu le temps de cogiter et de revoir toute sa vie à la lumière de ce nouvel éclairage. Un éclairage bien sombre et déprimant.

Il fut incapable de dormir et regarda le plafond de sa chambre les doigts crispés sur son drap, la respiration courte et le cerveau sens dessus-dessous. Seulement… l'ouïe de Stiles était aussi bonne que celle de n'importe quel loup, renard ou changeforme, et ce n'était pas deux pauvres panneaux de bois qui allait l'empêcher d'entendre Derek maintenant qu'il avait naturellement les oreilles branchées sur radio-Derek la nuit.

Souffle saccadé, gémissement pratiquement inaudible, draps froissés… Le début d'un cauchemar. Comme toutes les nuits depuis qu'ils étaient partis de la réserve, à une différence près tout de même : cette fois, Stiles hésitait à intervenir.

Les paroles et les gestes, que ce soient ceux de la journée ou ceux des jours précédents qui possédaient désormais une toute autre signification, tout cela l'avait profondément blessé, au point d'hésiter à venir en aide à Derek. Il lui devait la vie, bien entendu, et pas uniquement pour l'avoir remis à une louve compréhensive et allaitante ! Mais… Mais merde quoi ! Il avait largement remboursé sa dette ! Et il voulait plus, tellement plus de Derek , tellement plus que d'être à ses yeux un simple renard parmi tant d'autres dans sa meute ! Il méritait plus ! Il l'avait suivi jusque dans l'humanité, s'était efforcé d'apprendre aussi vite que possible à agir "comme il fallait", tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qu'au final le soigneur ne voit en lui qu'un renard domestiqué, qu'un job… pensa Stiles avec une amertume acide.

Il pressa ses paumes contre ses paupières alors que des larmes s'échappaient douloureusement de ses yeux, son corps secoué de soubresauts. Il était censé faire quoi maintenant ? A qui pouvait-il demander conseil ? Ni sa mère, ni son père, ni même son frère n'étaient présents et quand bien même, ils auraient été bien en peine de l'aider, en dehors d'essayer de le réconforter un peu. Les seuls garous qu'il connaissait étaient les Hale, mais comment leur faire confiance alors que Derek était de leur famille, le fils de l'Alpha, et qu'il était le cœur de son problème moral. Quant à la meute Deucalion… Il ne la connaissait pas, ne « les » connaissait pas, il ne pouvait pas juste s'épancher sur leurs épaules en espérant obtenir une solution toute prête pour le guérir de ses tourments.

Il était coincé. Et seul. Et Derek cauchemardait dans la chambre voisine.

Il essuya rageusement ses larmes et s'assit d'un coup de rein, le visage tourné dans la direction du loup. Il repoussa sa couverture et se leva lentement avant de marcher à pas mesurés et silencieux jusqu'à la chambre de son loup. Dès qu'il aperçut son visage tordu de souffrance dans le sommeil en ouvrant la porte, il rendit les armes.

Il se glissa lentement dans le lit de Derek, brossa ses cheveux humides avec tendresse, nota sa lente décontraction puis l'incita doucement à se tourner vers lui, posant sa tête sur son propre torse et serrant ses épaules de ses bras. La chaleur naturelle du loup se répandit rapidement contre sa peau et, malgré lui, Stiles se détendit à son tour.

Ce fut ainsi que Terry les découvrit le lendemain en venant les réveiller, Derek lové contre un Stiles étalé en étoile et bavant dans les cheveux du loup. Discrètement, elle prit une photo pour Talia. L'Alpha Hale ne manquerait pas d'être rassurée en voyant le sourire apaisé de son fils endormi.

Le réveil s'avéra aussi gênant qu'on pouvait le croire, que ce soit pour Derek ou pour Stiles. Le premier parce qu'il avait encore eu besoin du second pour passer la nuit, et le second parce qu'il gardait en travers de la gorge les paroles du premier à son sujet, ces quelques heures n'ayant été qu'une parenthèse dans ses remises en question.

Par conséquent, ils se parlèrent à peine et s'évitèrent du regard lorsqu'ils se levèrent du lit et se préparèrent pour aller petit-déjeuner.

\- As-tu pris ta décision, Derek ? demanda Deucalion en voyant le loup et le renard s'installer à sa table en silence.

\- Quelle décision ? demanda Stiles sans pouvoir se retenir.

\- J'ai laissé jusqu'à ce matin à ton… ami, pour savoir ce qu'il voulait que je transmette à Talia, répondit l'Alpha devant le silence du soigneur.

Stiles regarda Deucalion avec suspicion.

\- Vous avez été en couple avec Talia ?

Derek se retint de recracher la gorgée de café qu'il venait juste d'avaler et se contenta de s'étouffer avec.

\- Ma relation avec Talia date de fort longtemps et cela n'a pas duré autant de temps que je l'aurais espéré, lâcha Deucalion comme une bombe au milieu d'un champ de mines.

\- Vous et… essaya Derek avec difficulté.

\- Ça date de bien avant la naissance de ta sœur. Ta soeur aînée, précisa l'Alpha avec un sourire amusé. Mais nous avons gardé un bon contact par la suite. Et donc, que dois-je lui dire ?

Derek se referma aussitôt et plongea le nez dans son café. Lui et Deucalion avaient eu une discussion la veille, moins longue qu'elle n'aurait pu l'être mais bien assez pour bouleverser ses projets. Projets qui se résumaient à rentrer chez lui…

D'une manière ou d'une autre, de fil en aiguille, il avait évoqué ses déboires sentimentaux avec l'Alpha, sans trop comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à se confier ainsi. La nécessité peut-être ? Il gardait tout profondément au fond de lui, toute sa honte, tout son dégoût de la lui-même,et plus le temps passait, plus cela lui pesait. Mais Deucalion avait réussi, par il ne savait quelle magie, à le faire parler, lui, Derek Hale, de ses deux malheureuses expériences sentimentales. Un exploit. L'Alpha ne l'avait pas jugé et lui avait simplement demandé ce qu'il comptait faire désormais. Il était adulte et libre, tout lui était possible.

Derek avait été incapable de répondre...

Très clairement, avant de parler à l'Alpha, le soigneur ne souhaitait qu'une chose : rentrer chez lui et se blottir dans le confort de sa meute et de son territoire. Un doux rêve où il réussirait à mettre de côté son passé et vivrait heureux au sein de sa famille… Mais l'admiration sincère de l'Alpha pour sa décision de partir ainsi que sa conviction qu'il avait fait le bon choix en s'éloignant du vase clos de sa famille l'avaient fait douter. Sincèrement douter. Et maintenant il ne savait plus. Rentrerait-il ou pousserait-il le voyage un peu plus loin ? Il avait une excuse toute faite pour continuer, grâce à la présence de Stiles, cependant, il avait une excuse tout aussi valable pour vouloir rentrer chez lui.

La nuit était désormais passée et il n'avait pas plus de réponse à donner à Deucalion que la veille.

\- Stiles, tu es donc un renard, nota l'Alpha blond en brisant le silence qui s'était établi dans la salle à manger.

\- Non, j'suis un yéti qui se prend pour un renard déguisé en humain, railla le jeune homme en se goinfrant d'oeufs brouillés.

\- As-tu déjà rencontré un kitsune ?

Derek lança un regard noir à Deucalion. C'était un coup en traître, ça !

\- Un renard japonais ? s'illumina aussitôt le renard roux.

\- Leur version changeforme, comme toi ou moi. Je connais une meute qui comprend tout une cellule familiale de ces kitsune. Je suis persuadé qu'ils seront ravis de découvrir un… jeune changeforme tel que toi, lâcha Deucalion, l'air de rien.

Stiles se tourna aussitôt vers Derek et le regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux, avant de brusquement se reprendre et se tasser au fond de sa chaise. Le loup observa le manège du plus jeune avec une surprise mêlée d'inquiétude face à cet étonnant repli sur lui-même, puis revint à Deucalion et son sourire rusé.

\- Où se trouve cette meute ? le questionna-t-il lentement.

\- A Albuquerque, au Nouveau-Mexique.

Derek plissa le nez en se renfrognant. Il en avait au moins pour deux jours de voiture à y aller, s'ils ne traînaient pas en route… Il n'était pas certain de vouloir tenter l'aventure… Rien que le fait que Deucalion tente de lui forcer la main en se mettant Stiles dans sa poche lui donnait envie de rentrer chez lui illico presto !

\- Et si je veux y aller en… En bus ? demanda Stiles en butant sur les mots.

Le bêta regarda son renard avec surprise, un lourd poids lui tombant sur l'estomac.

\- Il y a une ligne directe en partant d'ici, le renseigna aimablement l'Alpha sans quitter son hôte lupin des yeux.

\- Tu ne peux pas Stiles, grogna le loup, la gorge serrée.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? se raidit aussitôt le plus jeune.

\- Tu ne sauras pas te débrouiller et tu n'as pas de quoi te payer le billet.

\- Acheter un billet pour le bus ne me ruinera pas, et je suis sûr que les kitsunes d'Albuquerque se feront une joie d'aider un de leurs semblables par la suite...

Derek foudroya du regard l'Alpha trop souriant, ses griffes imprimant des marques dans le bois de la table.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre ta décision tout de suite, Derek, précisa Deucalion. San Francisco est grande et Terry apprécie beaucoup de faire visiter la ville à Stiles. Vous pouvez prendre quelques jours pour vous décider...

Le jeune loup serra la mâchoire, sa propre hésitation et la manipulation évidente de l'Alpha le mettant sur les nerfs, pour ne pas dire carrément en colère.

Il voulait rentrer chez lui ! Juste rentrer chez lui et qu'on lui foute la paix ! Quoique non, chez lui, jamais on ne le laisserait tranquille après ce qu'il s'était passé… Sa mère, ses soeurs, ses oncles et ses tantes, ses neveux et nièces… Tous le couvaient du regard et du flair avec la discrétion d'un puma dans un poulailler.

Alors juste, qu'on lui fiche la paix. Quoi que cela veuille dire. Il voulait simplement qu'on le laisse tranquille… Ne plus penser, ne plus agir, ne plus ressentir, peut-être même… ne plus vivre ? Non, tout de même pas… Il n'en était pas à ce point. Non, il n'y était pas...

\- Dites à ma mère que je vais bien et que… Je ne rentre pas tout de suite, le loup en se levant, une désagréable envie de bouger le tenaillant au même titre qu'un besoin de se rouler en boule dans un coin, à l'abri de tout.

\- Bien. Veux-tu lui donner un numéro de téléphone ou un e-mail pour qu'elle puisse te joindre ?

\- Je… Ne préfère pas. Mais si Stiles veut… marmonna Derek en carrant ses épaules dans une attitude de défi, debout devant la table.

\- J'aimerais oui, dit aussitôt le renard.

Derek grogna et tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa chambre.

\- Fort caractère, constata Deucalion sans quitter son sourire.

Stiles n'ajouta rien et se détendit, soulager de sentir l'atmosphère de tension due à cette discussion prendre fin. Il posa ses bras sur la table et appuya son visage dessus dans un long soupir.

Tout était bien compliqué avec Derek ces derniers temps. Ou alors c'était lui qui ne savait plus faire les choses simplement ? A bien y regarder, au moins du côté de la vie amoureuse, la vie était plus facile et plus claire pour un simple renard , même s'il n'avait pas exactement eu le temps d'en profiter.

Avait-il vraiment fait le bon choix en voulant suivre Derek dans son monde ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait dans cette galère...

000

Le sable était humide sous les pieds nus de Stiles. Il bougea lentement les orteils tout en observant les vagues avec des yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Son odorat était saturé par l'odeur d'iode et il avait beau porter son regard le plus loin possible à l'horizon, il était incapable de distinguer le moindre rivage.

L'océan.

C'était comme être arrivé au bout du monde. Derrière, la terre, devant, l'eau et le ciel à perte de vue, se fondant l'un dans l'autre au point de ne plus savoir où s'arrêtait l'océan et où commençait le ciel.

Quand il écarta les bras, le vent s'engouffra dans son gilet et son manteau, lui donnant l'impression de décoller. Un large sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres et il éclata d'un rire ample et bruyant, euphorique, avant de se laisser tomber sur le sable. Il joua un peu avec le sable, le modelant avec curiosité. Il replia ensuite ses jambes devant lui et posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Il se remit à réfléchir, le regard dirigé vers l'horizon.

Derek l'évitait.

Non, pardon, il évitait Derek. Depuis l'incident des chaussures, en fait. Derek, lui, ne l'évitait que depuis qu'il avait proposé d'aller tout seul au Nouveau-Mexique...

Dire que Stiles n'était même pas certain d'en être capable, ni même de réellement le vouloir… Enfin si ! Voir les Kitsunes, ça, il aurait vraiment aimé ! Mais voyager sans Derek ? Ça perdait tout son intérêt. Tout.

Stiles resserra ses bras autour de ses épaules et plongea son nez dans ses manches.

Deux jours qu'il boudait Derek, qu'il ne le rejoignait et ne le touchait que la nuit, pour apaiser ses cauchemars. Il observait alors le visage de son loup s'apaiser lentement tandis qu'une lourde boule d'émotions contradictoires grossissait dans son ventre et lui donnait envie de crier comme de pleurer, de se blottir contre le loup pour le frapper comme de se serrer fort contre lui, tout à la fois.

Un renard. Juste un renard. Pas humain. Pas changeforme. Pas de naissance du moins. Naissance qui remontait à moins d'un an. Un renard roux.

C'était difficile, vraiment difficile pour lui de digérer les propos de Derek sur sa nature profonde et ce qu'il pouvait ou non comprendre, mais c'était plus difficile encore de rester loin de Derek, de se forcer à prendre de la distance, alors que dès qu'il le croisait, son odorat lui hurlait à quel point son loup se sentait mal, combien il avait besoin d'aide, de lui.

Seulement, il n'était qu'un renard à ses yeux. Juste un renard…

Stiles releva les yeux et laissa le vent fouetter son visage et assécher les larmes qui avaient coulé toutes seules. Le cri des mouettes déchirait le ciel et le grondement des vagues faisait vibrer la terre.

A bien y réfléchir, n'était-ce pas l'exacte vérité ? songea Stiles en regardant l'écume mousser sur le sable. Il était né renard et avait grandi en loup aux instincts vulpins. Il n'était pas humain et ne le serait jamais totalement. Et s'il cessait simplement de lutter ? D'essayer d'être ce qu'il n'était pas ? Quelle importance, la façon dont Derek le voyait ? Tant qu'il pouvait rester à ses côtés…

Stiles prit une profonde inspiration, sentit l'ivresse de l'océan le submerger et se leva avec une nouvelle détermination en lui.

Il rejoignit Terry, le sourire aux lèvres, et continua la visite de la ville avec la louve, plus joyeux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, s'empiffrant de toutes les spécialités locales qui passaient à portée de son odorat sous le regard appréciateur de sa guide.

Le soir, il surprit Derek en allant immédiatement le voir pour lui raconter sa journée avec enthousiasme, collé contre lui sur le canapé, ne se souciant aucunement des regards de l'Alpha et de sa bêta. Et quand, au milieu de la nuit, il entendit les premiers signes de cauchemars, il se leva aussitôt et rejoignit le loup, se lovant contre lui avec joie, tant et si bien que lorsque Derek se réveilla d'un coup à la suite de son mauvais rêve, il découvrit le renard blotti contre lui. Timidement, il leva un bras et effleura son dos courbé. Stiles soupira et son souffle chatouilla agréablement sa peau.

\- Stiles ? chuchota Derek en lui caressant plus franchement l'épine dorsale.

\- Quoi ?

La petite voix bougonne et ensommeillée du renard gonfla étrangement son cœur.

Sa décision était prise.

\- On part demain.

Le cœur du renard s'accéléra à cette annonce et sa prise se resserra sur son corps.

\- On va où ? demanda le renard d'une voix étouffée.

\- A Albuquerque.

\- Oh. Cool, acquiesça platement Stiles en tentant de lui faire croire que ça lui importait peu.

Derek inspira un bon coup et s'enivra de l'odeur sucrée et piquante de joie et d'excitation émanant du renard. Son cœur battait toujours à toute vitesse, mais pour une tout autre raison que l'appréhension.

\- Et… Nous ne sommes pas pressés alors… Si tu veux voir d'autres choses en cours de chemin…

Le loup se sentait mal à l'aise. Sa relation avec Stiles était compliquée depuis quelques jours alors il n'était pas certain que le renard veuille de lui pour le côtoyer durant une longue période.

Son inquiétude sembla se confirmer quand Stiles se releva sur les coudes pour le regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Son visage sérieux ne présageait rien de bon…

\- Derek, je suis… Je suis désolé, lui chuchota-t-il avec contrition. Tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer pour faire des choses avec moi. En vrai, je ne serais pas allé là-bas seul, déclara-t-il en fermant les yeux tristement. Alors si tu veux rentrer à la réserve, je suis d'accord. Enfin… Pas que tu aies besoin de mon accord, hein ! Mais je te suivrai, je ne ferai pas d'histoire. Sauf à l'heure de déjeuner mais tu sais que je…

\- Tu ne veux plus voir les kitsune ? le coupa Derek qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

\- Si, si je pouvais… Mais si toi tu ne préfères pas…

\- On y va. On se met en route, demain je veux dire. Pas cette nuit, une fois ça suffit, plaisanta faiblement le loup. Mais on y va, au Nouveau-Mexique.

\- Vrai ?

L'espérance contenue dans ce tout petit mot et dans les yeux caramel acheva le loup.

\- Vrai.

\- Et on va faire des détours ? questionna Stiles avec une pointe de timidité tout en se dressant lentement sur ses cuisses.

\- Si tu veux.

Derek observa le visage du renard et fut fasciné par ses changements d'expression. Ses traits passèrent successivement et à une rapidité folle, d'une expression heureuse à pensive puis à excitée et le loup pouvait sans mal deviner les oreilles mobiles du renard se tournant dans tous les sens au gré de ses changements d'humeur.

\- Tu sais que je me suis déjà un peu renseigné ? lui annonça-t-il, sans surprise. J'ai vu qu'il y avait une ville à deux heures d'ici, on peut prendre un bateau pour voir les baleines ! Il y a ce resto au sud de l'état qui fait les meilleurs burgers de la côte ouest ! Et aussi, il y a Los Angeles, il paraît que les buildings sont encore plus hauts qu'ici ! Tu crois qu'on peut vraiment trouver des anges là-bas ? Il y a aussi plein de studios de cinéma et même un parc d'attraction ! On pourra le faire ? Et au Nouveau-Mexique , il y a une ville où s'est écrasé un vaisseau extra-terrestre ! Tu savais qu'il s'appelait Elvis ?

Derek s'allongea confortablement dans son lit et regarda Stiles s'animer sous ses yeux, parlant de tout et n'importe quoi. Il se laissa bercer par sa voix, oubliant grâce à elle tous ses questionnements, tous ses doutes, toutes ses angoisses sur le voyage à venir.

Il ne savait toujours pas s'il avait pris la bonne décision en partant, ni s'il ne s'enfonçait pas dans l'erreur en poursuivant sa fuite en avant, mais il pouvait au moins essayer, encore un peu. La distance éloignerait peut-être les souvenirs…

* * *

De : Talia Hale  
A : Stiles

Objet : mon fils

Bonjour Stiles,

J'espère que tu vas bien.  
Je sais que Derek ne veut pas me contacter, moi ou ses sœurs, mais pourrais-tu me dire comme il va ? Arrive-t-il à dormir ? Mange-t-il suffisamment ? Je suis inquiète pour lui.

Talia

PS : n'abuse pas trop du raisin, ce serait mauvais pour ta santé.

* * *

De : Stiles  
A : Talia Hale

Objet : re : mon fils

Derek va mal. Je pense qu'il ne voudrait pas que je vous le dise. Il fait des cauchemars. Il a peur des gens qui l'approchent.  
Je m'occupe de lui. Je ne le laisserai pas seul.  
PS : Je ne mange pas que du raisin. J'ai découvert les curly fries.

* * *

 

Stiles s'accrochait désespérément à la rambarde du bateau. Il avait le teint vert et l'estomac rebelle mais il tentait de faire bonne figure. Chaque vague le rendait de plus en plus malade, de plus en plus nauséeux. Il commençait lentement à se dire que supplier pour retourner sur la terre ferme ne serait pas une mauvaise idée en fin de compte, lorsque "elle" apparut.

Une nageoire immense sortant de l'onde, claquant brutalement à la surface en projetant des gerbes d'eau, puis une longue et immense surface grisâtre et bosselée de laquelle sortie un geyser de goutellettes soufflées vers le ciel, suivie d'une large queue plus grande que leur frêle embarcation.

\- Et voilà, tu l'as vue ta baleine, lâcha Derek derrière lui.

Stiles fit la moue.

\- Je ne l'ai pas entendue chanter, bouda-t-il.

\- Jamais content…

\- Il faut revenir au printemps, jeune homme, expliqua l'un des océanologues qui les accompagnait. Ce sont les mâles qui chantent pour attirer les femelles.

\- Ah ! Comme quand j'ai eu envie de glapir bien fort pour attirer un autre rena…

\- Merci de vos explications, intervint Derek en bâillonnant Stiles de sa main.

\- De rien, répondit l'océanologue en regardant le châtain bizarrement.

Derek alla un peu plus loin sur le bateau en traînant Stiles derrière lui avant de le relâcher.

\- T'en loupes pas une…, râla-t-il.

\- On reviendra au printemps ? demanda le plus jeune, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

Derek le talocha pour la forme et alla à la poupe en grommelant. Le renard lui courut après et se glissa entre son bras et son flanc en riant, avant que son estomac ne tente à nouveau de ressortir par sa bouche.

Il passa le reste du voyage à moitié allongé sur un banc, la tête sur les cuisses de Derek, à essayer de respirer calmement en fermant les yeux.

* * *

De : Talia Hale  
A : Stiles

Objet : Derek

Bonjour Stiles,

Comment s'est passée votre journée ? Au centre tout est calme. La saison des amours commence pour ta meute, tu auras bientôt des petits frères et sœurs.  
Autorises-tu Cora et Laura à te parler, elles aussi ? Leur frère leur manque. Et mon fils me manque. A-t-il indiqué quand il comptait rentrer ?

Talia

* * *

De : Stiles  
A : Talia Hale

Objet : Re : Derek

Je veux bien parler à Cora et Laura. Elles manquent aussi à Derek. Il dit parfois leur nom quand il dort. Il regarde beaucoup les photos dans son portefeuille. Vous avez tous les yeux fermés.  
Derek veut continuer pour le moment. On va jusqu'à Albuquerque. Il y a des kitsunes. Je veux les voir.

* * *

 

Jennifer. Elle l'avait trompé, amadoué en abusant de son odorant, l'avait transformé en pantin obéissant à ses moindres désirs… Comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir ? Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ?

Derek caressa l'épaule du renard qui s'était allongé sur lui après un énième cauchemar.

Une pensée insidieuse et dérangeante tournoya dans le fond de son esprit.

Comment sa famille avait-elle pu ne rien voir ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été protégé par sa meute…

Derek se tourna sur le dos, dos à Stiles et face au mur.

Il était cruel de penser cela, et injuste, il le savait ! Sa famille n'y était pour rien dans son malheur ! Presque ? Ce n'est pas comme si ces derniers n'avaient pas cherché de toutes leurs forces à le mettre en couple depuis qu'il s'était "remis" de sa mésaventure avec Kate…

Derek ferma les yeux et un grondement profond et grave roula dans le fond de sa gorge.

Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça. Il se cherchait juste un coupable alors qu'il n'en existait qu'un dans cette histoire : lui. C'est lui que Jennifer avait visé, c'est lui qui avait accepté de sortir avec elle et c'est lui encore qui avait couché avec. Et il avait aimé ça… Bordel, il avait aimé ça… Son corps souple et gracile se cambrant sous lui, ses lèvres douces sur sa peau, ses mots tendres à son oreille…

Derek agrippa le matelas avec désespoir. Il l'avait aimée. Qu'importe que ce soit à cause d'un parfum ou autre, il l'avait vraiment aimée. En l'espace d'une dizaine de jours, cette femme était passée d'une vague vétérinaire reléguée à l'arrière-plan de sa vision à celui de femme de sa vie, elle était devenue le centre de son monde. Et tout s'était brisé, de la façon la plus abominable et la plus odieuse possible.

Et pourtant, elle continuait de le hanter… Et Kate refaisait surface, femme énergique, vivante, belle, et diablement séduisante… Qu'il avait aussi aimée, qu'il avait même défendue devant sa famille et en particulier devant Peter !

\- Derek ? bredouilla Stiles d'une voix endormie.

Le loup gronda sourdement, menaçant. Stiles posa son front contre son dos et joignit deux de leurs pieds.

\- Tout va bien. C'est juste moi. Ton renard, souffla-t-il en frottant son nez contre la peau humide et froide.

\- Tu devrais partir, le prévint Derek en rentrant ses crocs.

Son cœur battait toujours lourdement dans son poitrine et ses tripes étaient tordues d'angoisse et de culpabilité, cependant, en tant que loup il appréciait et s'apaisait en sentant un autre loup essayer de le consoler, quand bien même il s'agissait d'un renard élevé par les loups. Il ne se retourna pas pour autant. Son instinct lui disait peut-être de se laisser aller, mais ses remords lui intimaient de s'interdire toute forme de réconfort.

Stiles soupira dans son dos et attrapa l'une de ses mains pour y entremêler ses doigts.

Derek ne s'y opposa pas, il resserra même sa prise avant de fermer les yeux. Le pouce de Stiles caressant le dos de sa main, sans éloigner totalement sa culpabilité, empêchait son esprit de se concentrer sur Jennifer ou sur Kate.

Il sombra lentement dans un sommeil sans rêve...

 

* * *

De : Stiles  
A : Laura-love-Pologne

Objet : je ne comprends pas

Aujourd'hui, Derek et moi on a été dans un parc d'attraction. C'était amusant et il y avait plein de friandises à goûter. Il y a une chose que je n'ai pas comprise. Quelqu'un est venu dire à Derek qu'il était répugnant. Il montrait nos mains. Derek avait pris ma main parce qu'il avait peur de me perdre.  
Pourquoi l'homme était en colère ?

* * *

 

De : Laura-love-Pologne  
A : Stiles

Objet : c'était un idiot

Hey Stiles !

Cette personne pensait que tu étais en couple avec mon frère, ce qui n'est pas toujours bien vu. Il y a des humains qui pensent qu'un homme ne peut être qu'avec une femme.

Derek ne l'a pas trop mal pris ?

* * *

 

De : Stiles  
A : Laura-love-Pologne

Objet : re : c'était un idiot

Derek a grogné fort et l'autre a fui.  
Vous êtes bizarres vous les humains.

* * *

 

Une Camaro d'un noir profond parcourait les routes de Californie, comme un félin repu parcourt son territoire. Sur le siège passager, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la joue plaquée sur un sweat épais en coton lui-même posé contre la vitre et la bouche entrouverte, Stiles dormait.

A côté de lui, Derek conduisait paisiblement et silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller l'excité avec qui il voyageait. Si seulement ils n'avaient jamais mis les pieds à Fresno… Stiles y avait découvert le monde merveilleux des guides touristiques, au grand malheur du loup et en particulier de ses oreilles. Depuis, le renard semblait s'être mis en tête d'apprendre par coeur chaque guide lui tombant sous la main, de préférence en le lisant à voix haute tout en ponctuant sa lecture de commentaires bien à lui, parfois naïfs, parfois drôles, mais rarement pertinents. Aucune menace de Derek n'avait réussi à faire taire le renard très longtemps ! Stiles se retenait simplement durant quelques minutes, puis gigotait comme s'il était assis sur une fourmilière et finalement se relançait dans sa lecture/exposé avec deux fois plus d'énergie.

L'autre effet secondaire de cette nouvelle passion, c'étaient l'allongement imprévu de leur voyage. En effet, ils étaient partis de chez Deucalion depuis déjà une semaine et , cependant, ils n'avaient toujours pas quitté la Californie… Stiles trouvait sans cesse de nouvelles choses à voir et Derek avait eu le malheur de lui dire, probablement sur un coup de tête et dans un moment de folie, qu'ils pouvaient très bien faire quelques détours avant d'arriver à Albuquerque. Il aurait dû donner un nombre maximal de détours autorisés... Toujours est-il qu'à cause de cela, ils allaient de petites villes en grandes villes en passant par les maisons hantées et les parcs naturels.

Derek tourna le volant pour prendre la bretelle de sortie et la force centrifuge due au virage fit tomber le coude de Stiles de son point d'appui sur la portière, le réveillant d'office.

\- On est où ? bâilla le renard à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Près de Bakersfield.

\- Tu savais que dans le parc de Kings Canion il y avait un séquoia de plus de quatre-vingts mètres de haut ? lâcha Stiles avant de se caler de nouveau contre le siège pour dormir. Certains disent que… C'est l'être le plus… Volumineux… Monde… Colonel, finit-il dans un marmonnement avant de se rendormir sous l'œil un brin désespéré de Derek.

Voilà qu'il pouvait lui réciter son guide en dormant maintenant… Il sourit tout de même, attendri. Il éloigna sa main du levier de vitesse et caressa les cheveux en bataille du renard.

* * *

 

De : Cora-Bora  
A : Stiles

Objet : famille

Coucou Stiles !

Tu as lu les nouveaux comics que je t'ai conseillés ? Tu vas adorer !  
Derek va bien ? Maman se ronge les sangs d'inquiétude depuis qu'il est parti... J'espère au moins que ça va lui permettre de reprendre pied et de nous revenir moralement reconstruit.

J'aimerais donner ton mail à un de mes oncles, je peux ? Je lui ai raconté des choses sur toi et il est très curieux de te connaître !

* * *

 

De : Stiles  
A : Cora-Bora

Objet : re : famille

Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps pour les comics. Derek est fort. Il va redevenir lui-même.  
Je suis d'accord pour ton oncle. Il s'appelle comment ?

* * *

 

De : Cora-Bora  
A : Stiles

Objet : re : re : famille

Oui, mon frère est fort... En tout cas, en apparence. Fais bien attention à lui Stiles, on a confiance en toi.  
C'est mon oncle Peter, je pense que vous allez vous adorer !

* * *

 

Stiles fixait l'écran de son ordinateur avec attention tout en gardant un œil sur Derek. Encore une fois, une serveuse avait tenté de le draguer et, à nouveau, Derek avait réagi en se renfermant complètement sur lui-même et tout son être respirait désormais la détresse. Il fallait qu'il trouve de quoi lui faire penser à autre chose…

\- Pourquoi tu as acheté cette voiture ? l'interrogea brusquement Stiles.

\- J'aime son allure, répondit simplement et brièvement le loup.

La serveuse arriva et déposa son jus de fruit et le café sur la table en se penchant exagérément.

\- Sur ce site, ils disent que c'est une voiture très chère.

\- Elle l'est, mais je travaille depuis presque toujours au Centre de Yellostown et je ne dépense pratiquement rien, l'informa le loup en attrapant sa tasse, sourcils froncés, essayant de comprendre où voulait en venir Stiles.

\- Tu as quelque chose à compenser ?

Stiles protégea son ordinateur de ses bras dans un glapissement quand Derek recracha brutalement son café. La serveuse s'éclipsa aussitôt, ses épaules secouées par un fou rire contenu.

\- Sur ce site, ils disent que les hommes qui achètent de grosses cylindrées - et j'ai vérifié la camaro en fait partie - le font pour compenser quelque chose comme un pén… Aïe ! s'écria Stiles en se frottant la jambe. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Je n'ai rien, strictement rien, à compenser, c'est clair ? gronda le loup.

\- Pas la peine de me frapper, bougonna Stiles, avant d'essayer de rendre son coup à Derek.

Tout ce qu'il gagna, ce fut de s'écraser les orteils contre le pied de ta table sous le regard goguenard de son loup.

* * *

 

De : Talia Hale  
A : Stiles

Objet : votre voyage

Bonjour Stiles,

Comment te portes-tu ? Cela fait déjà un long moment que vous êtes partis. Derek se sent mieux ? Vous avez atteint votre destination ?

Talia

* * *

 

De : Stiles  
A : Talia Hale

Objet : Re : votre voyage

Derek sourit parfois. J'aime le voir sourire.  
On arrive à Albuquerque demain. Je suis pressé d'y être.  
Je vais rencontrer des kitsunes !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hahs brown : des pommes de terres coupées et sautées à la poêle avec tout un tas d'épices. Un classique du petit déjeuner dans les diners américains !
> 
>  
> 
> J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu avec Stiles et sa découverte du monde ;p Et Derek qui doit subir XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hé non ! Je suis pas morte ! Cette fic fut juste... Compliquée à démarrer X) Je m'y suis reprise à 8 fois (sans aucune exagération de ma part, c'est le vrai compte) avant de trouver un début, pas juste satisfaisant ou correct, mais bon !
> 
> Mais bref, nous y voilà !
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je ne doute pas une minute qu'en cours de route certains et certaines voudront m'étriper X) Rappelez-vous simplement, alors que vous aurez le couteau à la main, que tout a une utilité ;p
> 
> Un grand merci à Calliope pour sa bétalecture très utile !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Stiles était allongé aux côtés de Kira sur son lit et tous deux regardaient Star Wars l'épisode I. Ils étaient épaule contre épaule, leurs mains plongeaient régulièrement dans le sac de chips posé sur le sol devant eux.

Un instant, Stiles détourna son regard de l'écran pour observer la kitsune rencontrée à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Il sourit en voyant son profil poupin, ses onyx fascinés et sa main tenant une chips en suspens devant sa bouche. Le renard frotta affectueusement sa joue sur l'épaule dénudée de la jeune fille à ses côtés avant de revenir au film avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, sans se préoccuper du regard intrigué et des pommettes rosissantes que son acte déclencha.

Stiles se sentait apaisé comme jamais depuis sa transformation, heureux d'avoir quelqu'un de son espèce à ses côtés, quelqu'un animé de la même curiosité, parfois mal avisée pour quiconque n'était pas comme lui, quelqu'un que son excitation permanente souvent fatigante pour le commun des mortels ne rebutait pas. Kira, elle, le comprenait, et lui-même parvenait à la comprendre sans difficulté. Leurs pensées et leurs raisonnements étaient proches, suivaient la même logique, le même fil d'idée. De plus, elle dégageait une douce odeur aux fragrances familières et rassurantes, une impression d'être chez lui, en famille, en meute.

Enfin, il y avait « elle », bien entendu ! « Elle », sa queue fantomatique, apparue dès que le couple Yukimura avait été hors de vue, oscillant au-dessus de son bassin, tantôt lentement, tantôt rapidement, selon l'effet que le film faisait à sa propriétaire. Stiles n'avait pas encore réussi à faire de même, à ne sortir que sa queue de renard sans les griffes et les crocs, mais il ne désespérait pas d'y arriver un jour ! Ce serait agréable de la sentir à nouveau battant derrière lui... En attendant, cette queue éthérée éveillait en lui un sentiment de sécurité, tout en facilitant encore un peu plus sa communication avec la kitsune. Tout était tellement plus simple avec elle...

\- Pense à te coucher, grogna brusquement Derek en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Les deux renards se rapprochèrent dans leur sursaut de surprise, avant de lever leurs yeux curieux vers le loup.

\- Il est si… Waouh ! J'ai pas vu le temps passer ! s'extasia-t-il avec stupeur en regardant le réveille-matin de Kira. On dort où ?

\- Chambre d'ami, répondit la voix bougonne de Derek.

\- Je te rejoins tout à l'heure ! annonça joyeusement Stiles en lui faisant un immense sourire.

Le loup grogna sans que le renard ne puisse dire précisément s'il était d'accord ou non. Il décida que c'était un oui, ce qui lui permettait de rester un peu plus longtemps aux côtés de sa nouvelle amie. Ses oreilles captèrent distraitement les pas du loup se dirigeant vers son lieu de repos tandis que son odorat, lui, notait la surprise et le malaise de Kira. Stiles fronça le nez et se tourna vers la kitsune qui jouait nerveusement avec son couvre-lit.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose d'incorrect ? demanda-t-il à tout hasard.

\- Non ! Pas de tout ! Vous... C'est... Je suis désolée ! s'emporta soudain la jeune fille. Je ne savais que vous étiez... Toi et lui... Ensemble.

Stiles mit un petit temps à comprendre ce qu'essayait de lui dire Kira. Les tours et détours du langage, ainsi que ses subtilités, ne lui étaient pas encore tous familiers. Cependant, sa mémoire finit par trouver une explication à « être ensemble » et un lourd soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il s'affala complètement sur le lit, avec l'élégance des lions de mers vue quelques semaines plus tôt, son regard vide fixé sur une étagère à côté de la télé dont le film avait été mis en pause.

\- C'est pas le cas. Derek et moi, on n'est pas... On ne l'est pas, ensemble, avoua difficilement Stiles en sentant son cœur se resserrer.

\- Mais il a dit que vous dormiez ensemble, demanda Kira, confuse.

\- C'est plus facile pour moi pour arrêter ses...

Stiles hésita et regarda la kitsune avec nervosité. Les cauchemars de Derek n'étaient pas secrets mais il doutait que le loup soit heureux qu'il propage la nouvelle à tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée. Et en même temps... Si l'une ou l'autre des kitsunes présentes ici tendait l'oreille au bon moment, elle le découvrirait forcément. Et puis Kira n'était pas n'importe qui non plus. Il ne la connaissait peut-être que depuis la fin de cet après-midi mais il avait déjà confiance en elle. Toute confiance.

\- Il fait des cauchemars, avoua tristement Stiles. Beaucoup. Mais pas trop quand je suis là.

\- Alors vous n'êtes pas...

\- Non, souffla-t-il avec dépit.

\- Mais toi tu... commença Kira avec douceur.

Stiles hocha immédiatement la tête, le sourire tordu et le regard triste. Oui, il aurait aimé « être avec » Derek. Il ne souhaitait que ça à vrai dire ! Être près de son loup, être tellement plus qu'un simple animal domestiqué. Un amoureux, qui embrasse et que l'on embrasse, qu'on serre dans ses bras, avec qui on échange mots doux et confidences, avec qui on construit un avenir, un futur, à deux... Quelqu'un avec qui on soulageait les tensions ardentes de son bas-ventre aussi, songea Stiles en rougissant tandis qu'il sentait ses reins s'enflammer à cette pensée.

Savoir que rien de tout cela n'était vrai ni même près d'arriver le refroidit rapidement. Il tourna vers Kira son regard un peu humide à l'idée que son rêve ne se réaliserait peut-être jamais. Elle lui ouvrit les bras timidement et le renard vint aussitôt s'y réfugier, effleurant son cou de son nez, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur fleurie qu'elle dégageait.

\- Et on ne se connaît que d'aujourd'hui, rit la kitsune alors que les cheveux fins de Stiles lui chatouillaient le menton.

Stiles sourit contre sa peau puis lui embrassa la mâchoire avant de se réinstaller près d'elle, sa bonne humeur en partie revenue.

\- On regarde la suite ? demanda-t-il avec avidité.

\- C'est parti !

Épaule contre épaule, hanche contre hanche, pied contre pied, les deux adolescents regardèrent la suite avec attention, sans jamais se décoller l'un de l'autre. Après l'épisode I de Star Wars, ils enchaînèrent directement sur l'épisode IV puis l'épisode V...

000

_Spectateur assis dans les tribunes, il_ _regarde_ _la représentation qui se déroule_ _devant lui, vide d'émotion, mangeant du pop-corn comme les autres spectateurs, tous membres de sa famille. Sur la scène, il se_ _voit_ _lui, son corps, nu, chevauché par une dompteuse aux longs cheveux bruns, aux yeux sombres et aux entrailles à demi-_ _pourries_ _, cambrée à l'excès, le visage rouge de plaisir et la peau luisante de sueur. Jennifer._

_Le rideau tombe et Derek continue de manger son pop-corn, insensible et_ _imperturbable_ _. Le voile rouge s'élève à nouveau et, cette fois-ci, c'est un écran de cinéma qui se dévoile. Un film érotique est projeté. Le goût du maïs soufflé s'altère, le beurre devient rance et le pop-corn crisse comme du gravier sous ses dents. Derek se sent mal à l'aise en découvrant que, sur l'écran, c'est un moment intime_ _mettant en scène_ _lui et Kate qui passe._

_Sa famille rit, il ne comprend pas pourquoi. A l'écran, son visage rougit à l'approche du moment final et les rires se renforcent, à la grande gêne de Derek. Son voisin se lève de sa chaise à côté de lui. Le loup met d'interminables minutes à tourner la tête,_ _concentrant_ _tous ses efforts dans les muscles de son cou dans l'espoir d'aller plus vite. Tout semble aller au ralenti... Quand, enfin, il peut apercevoir son voisin, il ne voit déjà plus que son dos, mais il sait. C'était Stiles_ _qui se trouvait_ _à côté de lui, et il s'en va du cirque, dégoûté par le film dont il trouve les acteurs trop mauvais…_

Derek ouvrit les yeux dans un cri silencieux. Il tremblait, il paniquait et son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. La nausée était là aussi, toute proche, au bord de ses lèvres. Des larmes brûlantes lui écorchaient les yeux et les paupières. Une sensation de vide le prit brutalement au cœur, lui coupant le souffle, sans qu'il ne comprenne immédiatement pourquoi. Et puis l'évidence le frappa avec brutalité.

Il lui manquait quelqu'un. Il lui manquait une main dans ses cheveux et un visage frottant le sien dans un geste de réconfort lupin. Il lui manquait une présence et une odeur rassurantes pour effacer les derniers vestiges de son cauchemar.

Stiles n'était pas à ses côtés.

Le cœur de Derek s'affola un peu plus alors que son cauchemar lui revenait en tête. Stiles partait. Stiles s'en allait. Stiles s'était trouvé mieux que lui, le loup couturé de cicatrices intérieures.

\- Désolé, bâilla le renard en entrant dans la pièce. On s'est endormi sans faire attention.

Derek renâcla quand le jeune homme s'assit près de sa tête et commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Stiles avait l'odeur de la jeune fille collée à sa peau et il manquait clairement d'entrain, piquant régulièrement du nez dans ses vaines tentatives de combattre le sommeil.

Cela faisait trois jours que lui et Stiles étaient arrivés à Albuquerque et, durant ces trois jours, le renard ne lui avait parlé que de Kira, avait passé tout son week-end avec elle, ses nuits aussi, enchaînant nuit blanche sur nuit blanche. Depuis que la semaine avait repris, il attendait même son retour des cours le soir comme un chiot attend son maître.

Pour une raison inconnue, cela énervait Derek. Il n'aimait pas du tout voir le renard agir ainsi...

Une seule explication lui venait à l'esprit pour justifier son exaspération face à la situation : il était inquiet pour Stiles. C'était, la raison la plus logique et la plus évidente à son agacement. Lui le premier savait qu'il fallait se méfier des filles trop parfaites, le retour de bâton était généralement très douloureux ! Il n'avait pas envie que Stiles subisse la même chose que lui. Alors, certes, Kira était véritablement une kitsune et elle avait toute la confiance de l'Alpha Ito mais...

Derek grogna sourdement, incapable de contenir la frustration qu'il ressentait alors qu'il cherchait une raison valable et indiscutable de ne pas apprécier l'adolescente. Soudainement, sa tête fut surélevée et posée sur une paire de cuisses aux muscles secs et nerveux, qu'il n'aurait pourtant échangés pour rien au monde. Les caresses reprirent sur son visage, dans ses cheveux, l'aidant à effacer les dernières bribes de rêves qui restaient accrochées à son esprit.

Derek leva les yeux et regarda avec inquiétude les orbes miel voilés de sommeil du renard. Stiles... Trop innocent Stiles, qui devait encore être protégé des vicissitudes de la vie.

000

Le lendemain soir, Stiles entrait dans la maison de l'Alpha Ito avec Kira et Derek à ses côtés, sous la conduite du couple Yukimura. Le salon avait été sobrement décoré et aménagé pour l'occasion. Les tables et les chaises avaient été poussées de manière à pouvoir accueillir toute la meute dans la pièce et les appliques murales étaient enrubannées de rouge. Près de la moitié de la meute était déjà présente et un léger brouhaha résonnait dans la pièce.

\- Il se passe quoi ? demanda Stiles avec curiosité.

\- Nous nous apprêtons à fêter l'anniversaire de Satomi, expliqua Noshiko avec indulgence.

\- Et on se demande bien pourquoi, énonça ladite Satomi en apparaissant à côté d'eux. A mon âge, les années ne devraient plus se compter...

\- Vous avez quel âge ?

Derek talocha légèrement Stiles.

\- Ce genre de question ne se pose pas, gronda-t-il alors que le renard se massait l'arrière du crâne en lui tirant la langue.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune homme, quand on a dépassé un bon siècle comme moi, on attache moins d'importance à la coquetterie. Je viens d'avoir cent trente années, souffla Satomi avec patience.

La mâchoire de Stiles se décrocha sans aucune élégance.

\- Et toi, jeune garçon ?

\- Heu... Je suis né quand, Derek ? demanda-t-il très sérieusement au loup.

Le regard de celui-ci devint flou alors qu'il cherchait dans sa mémoire, tandis que la famille kitsune et l'alpha observaient étrangement le jeune renard.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trouvé immédiatement à ta naissance mais... Tu as dû naître vers le quinze février.

\- Donc j'aurai un an dans... Dans deux semaines, déclara Stiles, sa figure s'éclairant comme sous l'effet d'une révélation, tandis que les membres de leur petit groupe le regardaient avec de grands yeux.

\- Comment ça ? balbutia Kira, très surprise.

\- Stiles n'est pas né humain mais renard, soupira Derek en se massant l'arête du nez avec lassitude.

\- Laura m'a envoyé des photos de moi tout renardeau ! Vous voulez voir ? Je vais les chercher !

L'adolescent fit demi-tour sans attendre de réponse et traversa en courant le jardin en direction de la maison des Yukimura pour récupérer son ordinateur, laissant derrière lui un Derek bien ennuyé.

\- Né renard ? répéta Satomi Ito. Il est rare de voir des changeformes nés animaux...

\- On ne sait toujours pas ce qui l'a rendu humain. Stiles dit que c'est « Elle », mais nous n'en savons pas plus, soupira Derek.

\- Il n'a pas encore un an ? Véritablement ? s'enquit Noshiko, la mère de Kira.

\- Non. En tant qu'humain, un médecin du centre nous a affirmé qu'il avait biologiquement dix-sept ans, mais il n'en reste pas moins un renard de l'année, jeune et immature, ignorant beaucoup de la vie humaine et même de sa vie animale. Il n'a connu aucune saison des amours et il ne comprend encore rien de ces choses-là, gronda Derek, une légère menace dans la voix.

Il avait regardé franchement les deux kitsunes durant son petit laïus, espérant que le message passerait. Stiles était jeune, trop jeune, il valait mieux ne pas jouer avec lui et ne pas prendre pour argent comptant ce qu'il faisait et disait, le renard ne réalisant pas la portée de ses actions la majeure partie du temps. Kira se décala légèrement pour se mettre derrière sa mère, intimidée par le regard du loup. De ce qu'elle avait pu constater, Stiles était complètement conscient de ses actes, mais ce n'était certainement pas elle qui allait le dire au grand brun ténébreux qui grognait plus qu'il ne parlait.

Stiles revint sur ces entrefaites avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, brisant le long silence que la déclaration et la posture agressive du loup avaient déclenché. Il manqua tomber en ouvrant son ordinateur tout en marchant mais fut rattrapé de justesse par Noshiko pendant que Derek roulait des yeux face à son habituelle maladresse.

\- Comment tu fais pour trébucher dans tes propres pieds ? grommela-t-il.

\- Je pense à t'embêter et ça vient tout seul, répliqua aussitôt Stiles.

\- Les renards marchent en ligne, leurs empreintes de pas se superposant presque complètement entre celles de la patte gauche et celles de la patte droite, expliqua doctement Noshiko Yukimura que le renard regardait soudainement avec grand intérêt. Chez un humain, cette démarche naturelle multiplierait les risques de se faire des croches-pieds à soi-même. Combat ton instinct et tu arrêteras de trébucher, conclut la kitsune.

Stiles hocha la tête, impressionné, et regarda ses pieds avec une fascination toute nouvelle. Avant de se souvenir qu'il avait un ordinateur dans les mains.

\- Installez-vous là-bas, leur proposa Satomi en leur indiquant l'escalier menant à la cave, au fond de la pièce. Vous y serez plus tranquilles.

Les deux adolescents obéirent sans discuter et se précipitèrent vers l'emplacement dégagé de tout meuble encombrant. Stiles, dans son enthousiasme, manqua une nouvelle fois de tomber – et de casser son ordinateur portable en passant – sous les yeux atterrés de Derek.

\- Je crois que je vais lui prendre un smartphone, ce sera moins dangereux, lâcha-t-il en regardant avec méfiance le petit couple assis sur les marches.

Derek était toujours sur la réserve concernant la jeune fille, en particulier quand il la voyait si proche de son renard malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour les séparer, pas sans risquer de se mettre à dos la meute Ito.

De son côté, Stiles s'asseyait au bord de l'escalier avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres et commençait à fouiller dans ses dossiers à la recherche des photos de lui et de sa famille, devant les yeux inquiets de Kira. Il eut un peu de mal à trouver ce qu'il voulait, ses doigts étaient comme gourds et maladroits, à croire qu'il tremblait ! Ce qui était idiot. Et pour ne rien arranger, sa vue elle-même lui paraissait un peu trouble.

Les deux mains de Kira attrapèrent délicatement les siennes et les enrobèrent avec douceur alors qu'il commençait à rager sur leur manque de coopération. Stiles leva les yeux de son ordinateur et plongea son regard dans les onyx noirs et compatissants. Il déglutit pour ravaler le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge et son sourire se craquela.

\- Tu as tout entendu ? lui chuchota la kitsune avec douceur.

Le renard acquiesça lentement, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il n'avait pas loupé une miette de ce qu'avait dit Derek sur lui... Maladroitement, il passa son bras sur ses paupières pour enlever toute trace d'humidité, replaça son faux sourire et reprit ses recherches comme si de rien n'était, sous le regard triste de Kira.

Sur l'écran apparut une boule de poils noirs recroquevillée dans une grande main terreuse que Kira ne put s'empêcher de regarder aussitôt avec fascination.

\- Laura m'a dit que Derek avait pris cette photo juste après m'avoir trouvé, dit Stiles d'une voix au timbre vacillant en souriant tendrement. Je devais avoir deux semaines.

\- Tu es adorable ! s'extasia Kira malgré elle. Oh... Ça fait bizarre de dire ça alors que tu es à côté de moi, non ? rougit-elle soudainement.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis plus aussi adorable, maintenant ? demanda Stiles, à demi par plaisanterie.

Les rougeurs de Kira montèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles et elle cacha son visage dans ses mains. C'était une question vraiment très gênante...

\- Regarde, ça, c'est moi avec ma maman et mon frère.

Kira releva les yeux et tomba sur un louveteau et un renardeau lovés contre le ventre d'une louve. Un nouveau sourire fleurit, sans aucun contrôle, sur ses lèvres. Elle tourna son visage vers Stiles et y découvrit la même expression attendrie que la sienne, avec une pointe de nostalgie en plus pour le renard. D'autres photos défilèrent, certaines prises de loin, d'autres de près, à différentes saisons, toujours avec Stiles dans le viseur. Au fur et à mesure, l'humeur de l'adolescent, assombrie par les paroles de Derek, redevint plus joyeuse et il abreuva Kira d'histoires qu'il avait vécues avec son frère, Scott.

\- C'est Derek qui a pris toutes ces photos ? s'étonna Kira devant l'une d'elles montrant Stiles et Scott recroquevillés en un tas de fourrures rousse et grise à l'entrée de leur tanière, deux loups les surveillant de loin.

\- Oui, confirma Stiles. Il dit que c'est Laura qui l'y a forcé, mais je n'y crois pas du tout.

\- Comment il a fait ? Il a dû être très proche de la meute !

\- Il l'était ! Sous sa forme de loup, il était comme un oncle lointain pour nous. La meute tolérait sa présence sur de courtes périodes.

\- Sous sa forme loup ? Il peut se transformer ?

\- Pas vous ? demanda Stiles, perplexe.

Kira secoua vivement la tête.

\- Ça doit être la particularité de la meute Hale. Dans la meute Ito, on vit très longtemps, je pense que c'est pour ça que maman a voulu vivre ici et qu'elle s'entend bien avec Satomi.

\- Tu vas vivre longtemps toi aussi ? l'interrogea-t-il avec curiosité.

\- Si je suis le parcours de ma mère, probablement mille ans ! Mais pour le moment, je n'ai même pas encore dix-huit ans et qu'une seule queue donc... C'est loin tout ça, avoua la jeune fille avec nervosité.

\- Et dans les autres meutes ?

Kira s'éclaira alors qu'elle racontait ce qu'elle savait à Stiles, heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager son savoir. Elle parla de la meute Deucalion qui créait plus d'Alphas qu'aucune autre meute ou encore la meute O'Connor, dont les lycans possédaient un charme magnétique particulièrement puissant sous leur forme humaine au point que peu de non-changeformes étaient capables de leur résister.

Stiles l'écouta religieusement, passionné par ce que la jeune fille lui racontait, tous les deux oubliant complètement le monde qui les entourait. On leur apporta une part de gâteau à un moment donné mais l'un comme l'autre auraient été bien en peine de dire qui avait posé les assiettes en carton à côté d'eux. L'ordinateur sur ses genoux, Kira faisait défiler les facebook secrets des meutes qu'elle connaissait sous le regard attentif de Stiles dont la tête était désormais posée sur son épaule, un bras passé autour de sa taille. C'était tout naturellement qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés au point d'être cuisse contre cuisse, chacun se couvrant inconsciemment de l'odeur de l'autre. Ils avaient réussi à se créer leur petite bulle au milieu de la petite fête et quelqu'un d'extérieur aurait été bien en peine de les en sortir. C'est ainsi qu'ils remarquèrent pas les regards tantôt étonnés, tantôt attendris dirigés vers eux, pas plus qu'ils ne sentirent les mauvaises ondes qu'un loup sombre dirigeait vers eux depuis le début de la soirée.

000

\- Nous n'allons pas rester ici indéfiniment.

Stiles, qui jusque là somnolait allongé sur le loup, se réveilla et leva les yeux vers lui. Derek se laissa dévisager sans rien dire, serrant simplement la mâchoire alors que l'énervement coulait dans ses veines comme un poison acide et insidieux.

\- Tu veux rentrer à la réserve ? demanda tristement le renard.

Derek fronça les sourcils tout en gardant le silence. Rentrer ? Non, il n'avait pas spécialement prévu de rentrer, plus maintenant, ni même d'aller quelque part en particulier. Pour le moment, sa priorité n'était pas la destination mais le départ. Partir loin des kitsunes fourbes, loin de cette Kira en particulier.

Stiles s'écarta de lui, créant un courant d'air froid sur sa peau dénudée, et récupéra son smartphone flambant neuf doté d'une coque anti-choc qui était posé sur la table de chevet.

\- J'ai discuté avec Kira...

Derek grogna. Oui, ça il savait ! Il ne se passait de toute façon pas un jour sans que les deux renards ne se retrouvent, ne se parlent et ne mélangent leurs odeurs en se tenant si près l'un de l'autre !

\- … Et avec Peter aussi. Ils disent que je devrais faire un truc spécial pour mes dix-huit ans...

\- Tu auras un an, corrigea Derek.

\- J'aurai dix-huit ans en âge humain. C'est ce que dit l'état-civil, corrigea le renard.

Une odeur aigre envahit les narines de Derek et le tam-tam sourd du cœur de Stiles accéléra brièvement. Le loup grimaça et passa sa main dans les courts cheveux bruns du renard. Pas en guise d'excuse, plutôt comme... comme un drapeau blanc. Stiles soupira de frustration à côté de lui, visiblement peu convaincu par le geste, puis montra une publicité à Derek. Ce dernier dut plisser des yeux pour supporter la forte luminosité du portable dans la faible lumière matinale.

\- La Floride ? Un parc d'attractions ? grimaça Derek.

\- Peter a même dit qu'il nous y rejoindrait et qu'on pourrait faire le voyage jusque chez lui à trois !

\- Il a dit ça…

\- Tu veux pas, constata Stiles, visiblement déçu.

\- C'est stupide, ne put s'empêcher de grogner le loup mal réveillé.

Son renard le regarda avec toute la tristesse du monde dans les yeux avant de finalement se lever et de sortir de la chambre, son portable en mode lampe-torche.

Derek pressa la paume de ses mains contre ses paupières en grognant. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Albuquerque, tout semblait partir de travers ! Stiles passait son temps avec cette fichue Kitsune et se fourrait des idées plus bizarres que jamais dans la tête…

Tout le corps du loup se tendit et un profond grondement roula dans sa gorge quand ses oreilles captèrent la voix de la jeune renarde. Lève-tôt, elle discutait déjà avec Stiles autour du petit-déjeuner. Vivement qu'elle parte au lycée et lâche enfin la grappe à son renard ! Derek se crispa un peu plus lorsque la jeune fille embrassa Stiles sur la joue avant de s'en aller pour le lycée. Tout pour le mettre en joie, ce matin… Heureusement, il avait prévu quelque chose de tout particulier aujourd'hui pour Stiles, dans l'espoir de regagner des points auprès de lui. A considérer qu'il avait des points à regagner, ce qui n'était bien évidemment pas le cas ! Mais s'il y en avait eu, il était sûr que sa surprise lui aurait fait rapporter le jackpot.

Un sourire fier étira ses lèvres et un début de bonne humeur le réchauffa.

Il regarda le réveille-matin et décida de se bouger un peu pour ne pas se mettre en retard. Lavé et habillé, il rejoignit Stiles qui marchait de long en large avec lenteur dans le salon, le visage tendu par la concentration. Voulait-il vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du renard ? Pas sûr.

\- Stiles.

\- Quoi ? demanda ce dernier en relevant brusquement la tête - et en s'auto-faisant un croche pied sous l'œil blasé de Derek.

\- Surprise pour toi. Tu as vingt minutes pour te préparer et être prêt à sortir.

\- Sourwolf s'est finalement levé du bon pied ? se moqua Stiles, un peu échaudé par son réveil malgré tout.

\- Tu voulais voler, oui ou non ?

L'expression sarcastique de Stiles fondit sur son visage pour ne plus laisser place qu'à de l'émerveillement. Il se mit brusquement à courir vers la chambre et Derek put suivre sans peine grâce à son ouïe le moindre de ses actes, accompagnés d'un bruit significatif. La porte de la chambre dans son épaule quand Stiles y retourna, la porte du placard contre son front quand il récupéra des vêtements, son doigt de pied contre le bord du lit quand il fit le chemin inverse puis le claquement sec de la porte de la douche contre le mur quand il trébucha et se rattrapa bruyamment à cette dernière. Par pudeur, Derek dirigea ses oreilles ailleurs pendant que Stiles se lavait et mit en marche la machine en café. Il entendit vaguement Mme Yukimura soupirer sur le calme perdu de sa maison depuis l'arrivée de Stiles chez eux.

Cela confirma l'intuition du loup, il était temps qu'ils partent. Cela faisait tout de même cinq jours qu'ils vivaient ici... Peut-être le lendemain ? S'il disait oui à Stiles pour la Floride, le renard ferait probablement ses valises en quatrième vitesse… Et puis la Floride, avec son oncle qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis presque six ans en dehors de quelques rares réunions de famille, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi nul qu'il le craignait…

Stiles se posta soudain devant lui, les cheveux encore humides et le regard brillant d'enthousiasme et… d'affection ? Derek fronça les sourcils, perplexe, puis se décolla du mur sur lequel il s'était appuyé.

\- En avant.

\- On va prendre l'avion ? s'excita Stiles en sautillant presque jusqu'à la voiture.

\- Non.

\- Mais, tu as dit qu'on allait voler ! s'offusqua le renard en envoyant un regard lourd de reproches au loup, comme s'il avait été trahi.

\- Tu n'as pas appris le guide touristique d'ici par cœur ?

\- Si, mais je me souviens pas que…

Derek ricana à l'expression choquée de Stiles.

\- Tu n'as pas… chuchota le renard, la voix coupée par la surprise.

\- Pour toute la matinée.

Stiles en fut abasourdi et sans voix. S'il ne se trompait pas, ce que Derek lui proposait était juste… Incroyable. Imprévu. Affolant. Stiles braqua ses yeux sur le lointain, voulant une preuve visuelle de ce qui l'attendait pour envisager d'y croire. Quand il l'eut, il s'accrocha presque désespérément à la poignée au-dessus de sa vitre pour calmer son cœur qui battait frénétiquement et combattre les fourmillements d'excitation qui parcouraient ses membres.

Au loin, dans le ciel bleu pâle tout juste dévoilé par le soleil levant, un ballon en tissu coloré flottait gracieusement dans le ciel, emportant dans sa nacelle des touristes amateurs de vol.

Une montgolfière. Il allait monter dans une montgolfière !

Tremblant d'enthousiasme, Stiles réussit à se retenir jusqu'à ce que Derek soit garé avant de se jeter sur lui, passant par dessus le levier de vitesse et le porte-gobelet pour mieux l'étreindre.

\- On n'est pas encore dedans, grogna le loup, faussement râleur.

\- M'en fiche, souffla Stiles dans son cou, le cœur débordant d'affection. Je t'aime.

Les deux hommes se figèrent. Stiles parce que les mots étaient sortis tout seuls de sa bouche et Derek parce qu'il avait besoin de temps pour intégrer l'information. Qu'est-ce que son renard avait voulu dire par là ? Réalisait-il seulement ce que ces mots pouvaient sous-entendre ? Non, certainement que non. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, pas comprendre…

Derek ferma douloureusement les yeux, se rappelant avec aigreur les deux personnes qui, en dehors de sa famille, avaient prononcé ces trois mots en s'adressant à lui. Deux personnes qui, en définitive, avaient abusé de lui… Un profond sentiment de rejet et de dégoût le prit. Il écarta de lui l'adolescent avec toute la retenue dont il était capable, vu son état de nerfs et sortit à l'air libre en vitesse.

Stiles se retrouva seul dans le véhicule. Un fort sentiment d'abandon s'abattit sur tout son être et un froid glacial envahit l'intérieur de son corps. Il revint lentement à sa place et sortit de la voiture avec la gorge serrée. Le bip caractéristique de la fermeture centralisée retentit et les deux hommes s'avancèrent en silence vers la réception de l'aérodrome. L'employée les y accueillit joyeusement malgré leur tête d'enterrement et les présenta à leur pilote. Ils suivirent ce dernier, toujours en silence, vers la nacelle et le ballon qui se gonflait lentement.

Stiles cherchait une solution pour détendre la situation et faire oublier sa bourde mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il avait comme l'esprit vide. La réaction brutale de Derek à son annonce n'avait pas été sans dégât sur son moral… Il se sentait comme malade, fiévreux et nauséeux. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas laisser la situation s'éterniser, pas aujourd'hui, pas ce matin, pas alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à vivre quelque chose d'énorme ! Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Derek avant de revenir au ballon, l'estomac contracté par le stress.

\- Derek je/Stiles tu, prononcèrent-ils au même moment.

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, gênés, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Stiles se mette à ricaner puis à rire franchement, son mal-être s'évacuant dans cette hilarité nerveuse. Derek, de son côté, se détendit à son tour, sans pour autant aller jusqu'à rire.

\- C'est d'accord pour la Floride, annonça brusquement le loup.

\- Sérieusement ? s'exclama Stiles qui s'arrêta aussitôt de rire.

\- On part demain ?

\- Demain ? Mais c'est méga tôt !

\- Si on veut arriver à temps, surtout avec toi qui vas vouloir faire des détours…

\- Mais c'est… Je… D'accord, accepta finalement Stiles en prenant sur lui.

Il avait espéré passer un peu plus de temps avec Kira mais… Tant pis, il allait se contenter de passer toute sa soirée avec elle et par la suite, ils n'auraient qu'à continuer de se parler par messagerie, pensa-t-il en souriant avec douceur. Et puis il valait mieux partir avant que Derek ne change d'avis ! Il allait voir la Floride, et Peter ! Et faire des parcs d'attractions ahurissants !

\- C'est prêt ! Si ces messieurs veulent bien monter, leur indiqua leur pilote en désignant les marches creusées dans l'osier.

\- Grimpe, ordonna le loup en levant les yeux au ciel alors que Stiles le regardait en trépignant d'impatience.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le renard saute dans la nacelle, rapidement suivi de Derek puis du pilote. Les amarres furent larguées et, d'abord rapidement puis plus lentement, le ballon s'éleva dans les airs en se laissant porter par les vents. Stiles ne s'éloigna pas un seul instant du bord de la nacelle, un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre plaqué sur le visage.

Il volait ! Vraiment !

La présence de Derek se fit soudain sentir dans son dos, forte et rassurante. L'une de ses mains vint même se poser sur sa hanche, sa chaleur lui brûlant la peau, pendant qu'une autre venait s'appuyer sur le bord de la petite nacelle, à côté de sa propre main. Le rythme cardiaque de Stiles s'accéléra un peu plus tandis qu'exaltation et affection faisaient gonfler son cœur de joie. Il glapit dans le vent, heureux.

Il vivait le meilleur moment de son existence !

000

\- C'était si bien que ça ? lui demanda Kira qui avait religieusement écouté Stiles lui décrire l'incroyable sensation d'être porté par le vent.

\- Génial ! Et quand on a atterri, on a pu regarder le ballon se dégonfler ! Après, un gars du centre est venu nous chercher en 4x4 et on est retourné à l'aérodrome. On a mangé dans un fast-food puis on a été dans la forêt de Cibola, je crois que Derek voulait se dégourdir un peu les pattes, plaisanta Stiles.

\- Et toi ? demanda Kira. Tu t'es transformé ? précisa-t-elle aussitôt devant le regard empli d'incompréhension de Stiles.

\- Non, je… Je suis resté humain.

Stiles mordilla les lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la porte. Deux pièces plus loin se trouvait Derek, celui qu'il aimait presque désespérément mais qui le considérait avant tout comme un jeune renard. Pas besoin de le conforter dans cette idée, quand bien même ça le démangeait parfois de retrouver sa forme de naissance.

\- Et toi ? C'était comment le lycée ? l'interrogea Stiles pour rapidement changer de sujet.

La kitsune lui envoya un regard lourd de fatigue.

\- Tu as de la chance de ne pas y aller, toi, chuchota Kira en baissant les yeux.

En quelques mouvements vifs et souples, Stiles se rapprocha de la jeune fille et la pressa contre lui, frottant son nez contre sa gorge découverte dans un geste naturel et instinctif de réconfort.

\- Ça chatouille, remarqua Kira d'une voix tremblotante, un début de sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ?

L'adolescente soupira et colla sa tête contre celle de Stiles. Ils étaient désormais joue contre joue et enlacés.

\- C'est juste, le lycée… J'arrive pas à… A me faire des amis, avoua-t-elle difficilement. Avant j'en avais mais… On a déménagé ici et je n'y arrive plus…

\- Je suis là, moi, essaya de la rassurer Stiles.

\- Mais tu t'en vas demain…

Le renard resserra son étreinte autour de Kira. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de partir, pas maintenant. Il avait conscience que cela allait devoir se faire un jour ou l'autre mais… Il avait l'impression de n'avoir pas su profiter du peu de temps qu'il avait eu l'occasion de passer en compagnie de la kitsune.

\- Les saisons changent, lui murmura Stiles à l'oreille.  
\- Pas au lycée, crois-moi, répondit Kira, fataliste.

Elle s'écarta un peu du renard et s'assit en tailleur pour regarder sa queue fantomatique danser devant elle avec tristesse.

\- Quand tu es catalogué, c'est à vie, et moi je suis la fille du prof à qui son père fait régulièrement honte… Pas le genre qui va se trouver facilement des amis ou même un petit copain…

\- Tu veux un petit copain ? lui demanda Stiles en s'asseyant face à elle.

\- Ce serait… bien ? hésita Kira en rougissant. Mais vu comme c'est parti, c'est fichu là… Je vais passer mon diplôme sans même avoir embrassé un garçon…

\- Ça peut s'arranger, ça !

La queue de Kira disparut brusquement et la jeune kitsune regarda Stiles avec de grands yeux, pas certaine d'avoir compris ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre.

\- Je suis un garçon et je peux t'embrasser, compléta Stiles, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Le visage de Kira prit une jolie couleur de tomate bien mûre et elle se mit à bégayer.

\- T-tu veux… m-m'embrasser ? Ce serait… Ce serait très bizarre ! Et en même temps ce serait chouette mais on ne sort pas ensemble et tu vas partir et je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée mais… Mais c'est sûr que ce serait intéressant ! Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, moi… gémit Kira en enterrant son visage dans ses mains. Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que tu me proposes ?

\- Tu veux me vexer ? râla Stiles. Oui je sais. Un baiser, nos bouches l'une contre l'autre, pour se dire qu'on s'aime.

\- Tu sais, rougit encore plus fort Kira.

Le renard se rapprocha de la kitsune, au point que leurs genoux se touchèrent. Il baissa ensuite la tête, pour attraper le regard de la jeune fille, cette dernière continuant de se cacher derrière ses mains. Il s'avança encore un peu plus et les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent front contre front.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'embrasse ? Je t'apprécie énormément et… Et j'ai envie de savoir ce que ça fait.

Kira baissa ses mains et osa croiser le regard de son ami. Elle se sentit émue devant le sourire un peu tordu de Stiles, un Stiles qui aurait aimé partager ce moment avec un loup grognon mais qui doutait chaque jour un peu plus que son souhait se réalise un jour. Le visage à demi-baissé, elle posa une main timide sur l'épaule du jeune homme et s'appuya sur son édredon de l'autre.

Ensemble, ils relevèrent lentement leur tête. Ils avaient les joues rouges et les yeux brillants quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent et se pressèrent. La main de Stiles vint se glisser le temps du bras de Kira jusqu'à l'arrière de sa nuque pour se poser dessus en tout légèreté, le temps du baiser. Celui-ci ne consistait qu'en une simple pression tendre, c'était la découverte du goût d'un autre sur ses lèvres et d'un souffle étranger sur son visage. C'était doux, paisible. Kira entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et leur haleine se mélangèrent. Les battements de leurs cœurs s'accélérèrent sous l'excitation de la découverte et la pression de leur bouche s'intensifia un peu plus...

Une porte claqua bruyamment, les faisant sursauter avec violence et s'éloigner.

\- C'était quoi ? demanda Kira dont le cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine à cause de la surprise.

\- Derek, répondit simplement Stiles en soupirant. Il vient de sortir de la maison.

\- Pourquoi ?

Stiles fit un vague mouvement de la main.

\- C'est Derek. Je ne le comprends pas souvent, aujourd'hui encore moins que les autres jours...

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas raconté ? demanda la kitsune avec curiosité.

L'adolescent sourit tristement et se coucha sur le lit, en chien de fusil, le regard pensivement tourné vers le mur et sa bibliothèque. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et apprécia tout particulièrement le contact de la main de Kira sur son épaule quand elle s'allongea face à lui.

\- Ce matin, dans la voiture, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, souffla le renard en fermant les yeux, sa gorge se resserrant aussitôt.

\- Il t'a rejeté...

\- Je sais pas... Je crois ? Je suis pas sûr, répondit-il en déglutissant difficilement. Il a juste... Rien dit, et il est sorti de la voiture. Mais après, il s'est détendu pendant qu'on volait, et j'avais l'impression... Qu'on était proches, vraiment. Je me fais des idées ? J'ai l'impression de rien comprendre... Les humains sont-ils toujours aussi compliqués ?

\- Le tien plus que les autres, soupira Kira, exaspérée de ne pas non plus comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du loup.

\- Mais... Je dois la prendre comment, sa fuite ?

Stiles s'en voulait d'avoir l'air aussi désespéré seulement... C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait, de plus en plus. Rien n'avançait avec Derek, il avait même l'impression de reculer, et il n'était pas certain, malgré tout l'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir pour son loup, qu'il pourrait supporter cette situation éternellement. Être traité comme un renardeau et régulièrement rabaissé à sa condition d'ignorant du monde humain... C'était dur à supporter, de plus en plus dur, de plus en plus douloureux...

\- C'était peut-être... Trop tôt pour lui, hésita Kira qui ne voulait pas décourager son ami.

\- Si compliqués, les humains... Je peux te ré-embrasser ? demanda Stiles en sautant du coq à l'âne.

\- Hein ? P-pourquoi ? paniqua un peu la kitsune.

\- C'était agréable et je suis content de pouvoir au moins le faire avec une personne que j'aime, sourit-il tendrement.

Kira se redressa brusquement, réellement et totalement paniquée désormais, et se mit à bredouiller :

\- Stiles je... Je t'aime aussi, beaucoup ! Mais pas comme ça, enfin je crois pas... et toi tu aimes Derek alors tu peux pas m'aimer moi et je veux pas que tu croies que tu m'aimes comme lui alors que tu... Sauf si tu m'aimes comme lui ? Mais moi non ! Je t'aime pas comme Derek ! Comme toi tu aimes Derek, je veux dire parce que moi je l'aime pas même si c'est quelqu'un de très...

Stiles la coupa en posant ses lèvres souriantes sur les siennes, ce qui la réduisit immédiatement au silence.

\- Si compliqués, se moqua Stiles en se rallongeant. On est meilleurs amis, non ? Alors on s'aime.

\- Comme des amis, ajouta nerveusement Kira.

\- C'est si important de le préciser ? râla le renard. Vous, les humains, vous ne faites vraiment rien simplement...

\- C'est toi qui veux devenir l'un des nôtres, rétorqua la kitsune en souriant.

Stiles ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses yeux se perdant dans le vague alors qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à la question. Voulait-il être humain ? Ou rester un renard... Devait-il réellement choisir entre les deux ? Entre ce qu'il était de naissance et ce qu'il souhaitait découvrir ? Il se sentait mal à cette idée, à cette vision étriquée de la vie.

\- J'aimerais juste... être moi, soupira profondément Stiles.

La main de Kira prit la sienne et son front se posa sur le sien. Soutien silencieux et sincère.

000

Un long grondement sourd et rauque roulait dans la gorge de Derek alors qu'il regardait la ville depuis le flanc ouest du pic de Sandi, une rage dévastatrice consumant son ventre. La couleur de ses yeux oscillait, passant du jaune chaleureux et luminescent au bleu-vert dur et glacé, et ses poings le démangeaient comme jamais.

Elle avait osé, elle avait embrassé Stiles ! Elle s'était introduit dans leur vie, en particulier dans celle de son renard, l'avait trompé et manipulé, et elle l'avait entortillé autour de son petit doigt… Si seulement Stiles l'avait écouté ! Mais non, il était bien trop heureux avec sa « kitsune ».

Et ils s'étaient embrassés…

Le grondement prit de l'ampleur dans sa gorge et le voile rouge couvrant sa vue s'intensifia.

\- Renards et loups ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre.

Derek se retourna, crocs découverts, et tomba sur Satomi Ito. Il rangea immédiatement ses attributs de changeforme et baissa la tête en signe d'excuse avant de retourner à sa contemplation d'Albuquerque. Les lumières de la ville se voyaient particulièrement bien dans le désert, éclipsant la presque totalité des étoiles dans le ciel dégagé. Une vision normalement apaisante pour Derek, mais qui n'avait aucun effet sur lui se soir.

\- Votre meute comprend une famille de kitsune, l'accusa pratiquement Derek sans la regarder.

\- C'est exact. Cependant, je ne faisais que te répéter un vieil adage très connu parmi les loups.

Derek grogna et croisa les bras sur son torse avec humeur.

\- Nous suivons un autre adage dans notre meute, le connais-tu ?

\- Non.

\- Il n'y a que trois choses qui ne peuvent rester cachées longtemps : le soleil, la lune, la vérité.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé cacher, d'après vous ? gronda le loup avec un sourire méchamment moqueur.

Il avait une attitude offensante envers l'Alpha, sa meute aurait même pu croire qu'il la défiait, seulement il était en colère et ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à faire dans la diplomatie ce soir, pas après ce qu'il avait entendu. Stiles était tombé, il s'était fait avoir, il était pris entre les griffes de la kitsune.

\- Tu as peur, louveteau, annonça Satomi sans détour.

Derek se hérissa aussitôt et se tourna vers l'Alpha, toutes griffes dehors, pour mieux lui rugir dessus. Satomi ne répondit pas au défi et attendit, impassiblement, que le loup se calme.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, gronda Derek sans se départir de son attitude menaçante.

\- Tu es terrifié, répliqua durement l'Alpha. Tu es terrorisé par ton passé, par ton présent et par ton futur. Tu as peur des autres, tu as peur d'une adolescente et tu as peur de ton renard. Tu crains son départ comme tu crains qu'il ne reste. Tu vis dans la peur, louveteau, en permanence, et cela t'aveugle plus que tout autre chose. La voilà ta vérité.

Derek gronda, féroce, animal, se tassant pour mieux se jeter sur son adversaire. Satomi le repoussa sans difficulté, ses yeux rougeoyant dans la nuit. Derek rugit à nouveau et se releva pour attaquer une nouvelle fois l'Alpha, sans aucune hésitation. Il fut encore repoussé, une fois, deux fois, avant de finir par être bloqué au sol par Satomi qui, d'un puissant grondement, le força à reprendre forme humaine.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, cracha Derek avec rage.

\- Le soleil, la lune, la vérité, répéta Satomi en libérant le loup. Tu ne pourras te voiler la face indéfiniment.

\- Vous ne savez rien de moi ou de ma vie, grogna-t-il en se relevant lentement.

\- Tu as été trahi par deux fois, par une chasseuse plus âgée qui a profité de ta naïveté de jeune adolescent pour braconner sur ton territoire, puis par une seconde femme qui t'a manipulé, toi et toute ta meute, pour voler une bénédiction qui ne lui était pas destinée.

Derek se mit sur la défensive et observa avec méfiance la louve.

\- Je ne reçois pas quelqu'un aussi longtemps sur mon territoire, dans ma meute, sans me renseigner, sourit Satomi, énigmatique, en lissant son chemisier. Encore moins un jeune loup au plus haut de sa force accompagné d'un renard à la naissance inhabituelle.

\- Vous ne savez pas, déglutit Derek avec difficulté en se relevant lentement, les lames de la trahison toujours aussi douloureusement plantées dans son cœur.

\- Non, et toi non plus d'ailleurs. Tu subis, tu te laisses vaincre par tes peurs au lieu de les dominer. Tu fuis, et tant que tu fuiras, tu ne résoudras rien, louveteau. Tu as été trahi ? Ne détourne plus les yeux. Vois, apprends, et ne refais pas la même erreur. Ne ferme plus ton regard au reste du monde, ou le cycle recommencera.

Derek leva des yeux égarés vers Satomi, révélant pour la première fois le désarroi et les tourments qui animaient son âme.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ?

\- J'ai du respect pour Talia Hale, elle est forte et sage. Peut-être, s'il se reprend, le louveteau saura devenir un Alpha tout aussi respectable.

Satomi partit sur ces mots, laissant derrière elle un loup hébété par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Derek prit son temps pour rentrer, la tête pleine de questions dont il n'osait envisager les réponses. Au moins était-il plus calme, un mal-être ayant remplacé sa colère. Son vague à l'âme s'amplifia quand il entendit les deux renardeaux rire dans la chambre de Kira. Il s'allongea entre les draps froids avec une lenteur mélancolique.

Le soleil, la lune, la vérité…

C'était stupide. Il n'était pas… Il n'était pas comme l'avait décrit Satomi. Sa vie allait s'arranger, il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps, et il n'était pas un louveteau terrorisé, il était simplement prudent. Et Stiles n'était certainement pas au centre de ses craintes...

Derek tenta un nouveau grondement qui sonna davantage comme un gémissement plaintif et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil et l'oubli.

000

_Il_ _court_ _, une main pressée contre son flanc duquel_ _goutte_ _son sang, noir et épais. Il les_ _sent_ _derrière lui, il_ _sait_ _qu'elles sont là !_ _Riant aux éclats_ _, elles le_ _suivent_ _sans effort, l'une tâtant régulièrement sa chair à découvert de la_ _pointe_ _de sa lance tandis que la seconde_ _fait_ _siffler des balles près de son oreille._

_C'est_ _une chasse et il_ _est_ _le gibier. Il_ _doit_ _courir, s'il le_ _fait_ _assez longtemps, s'il_ _survit_ _malgré le sang qui_ _coule_ _de ses multiples plaies, alors il_ _sera_ _libre ! Il_ _doit_ _juste tenir, tenir !_

_Les coups pleuvent et le clouent au sol. Il a de plus en plus de mal à avancer, ses jambes ne le portent que difficilement, il se sent lourd, il titube plus qu'il ne marche... Désespéré, il voit ses_ _forces_ _décliner et se sent de moins en moins capable de continuer._

_Stiles le double, fringant et joyeux, vêtu de_ _fourrure_ _rousse_ _, son adorable queue rouge et blanche oscillant_ _d'une jambe à l'autre_ _. Il tourne son regard vers Derek, le toise de toute sa hauteur puis_ _, sans une once de remords,_ _accélère_ _sa course_ _, sans aucun_ _regard_ _pour le loup à genoux, incapable d'avancer plus._

_Derek maudit ses jambes qui ne_ _veulent_ _plus le porter, maudit les larmes qui_ _coulent_ _de ses yeux,_ _appelle_ _son renard qui ne_ _l'a_ _pas attendu pour fuir les deux_ _chasseuses_ _. Il_ _n'est_ _même pas certain de se souvenir de la façon de marcher si_ _jamais_ _on lui_ _redonne_ _ses forces. Il finit allongé à plat ventre sur le sol,_ _terrassé_ _par la pesanteur, deux harpies hurlant et ricanant au-dessus de son corps_ _,_ _labourant son dos de leurs serres pointues._

\- C'est moi Derek ! C'est Stiles, chuchota le renard à son oreille tout en le berçant.

Derek regarda autour de lui, perdu, avant de resserrer son emprise sur les bras de Stiles. Il grimaça en sentant l'odeur de la kitsune mêlée à celle du renard et une vague de crainte le fit trembler. Il ouvrit la bouche, s'étouffa avec ses mots et s'agrippa un peu plus à Stiles.

\- Je suis là, Derek, je ne pars pas, murmura-t-il, la joue posée sur ses cheveux.

Le loup se tourna, enfouit son nez dans le tee-shirt de Stiles et inspira un bon coup, écartant les odeurs indésirables pour mieux s'imprégner de celle, apaisante et familière, du renard.

\- Je serai là, toujours, continua de le rassurer Stiles.

Une odeur douce-amère provenant du renard vint titiller l'odorat de Derek. Pour une étrange raison, ce que lui avait dit Satomi revint à sa mémoire : trois choses ne peuvent rester cacher éternellement : le soleil, la lune, la vérité. Quelle était celle de Stiles ? se demanda-t-il distraitement avant de replonger dans le sommeil.

000

Le loup regardait, les bras croisés et de mauvaise humeur après sa très courte nuit, Stiles et Kira se dirent au revoir. On se serait cru dans une très mauvaise télé-novelas à les voir se serrer dans les bras, presque en larmes. Un coup d'œil en direction des parents confirma à Derek que, eux aussi, trouvaient la scène un peu exagérée... Seule Satomi semblait trouver cela attendrissant.

\- Tu vas finir par te mettre en retard Kira, lui rappela sa mère.

La jeune fille se retourna, une expression de désespoir peinte sur le visage, avant de revenir à Stiles et de l'étreindre une dernière fois.

\- Tu n'oublies pas de m'appeler, hein, lui dit le renard à l'oreille.

\- Toi non plus, s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me le dire.

\- Promis.

\- Tu vas me manquer...

\- Toi aussi...

Derek grogna en enfonçant son visage dans sa main. Trop de sucre pour lui, et beaucoup trop d'émotion pour un bête au-revoir. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils les arrachaient loin l'un de l'autre ! Ils pourraient se parler par mail, par texto, par téléphone et même par visio !

Ken Yukimura tapa dans ses mains en guise de rappel à sa fille, et celle-ci s'éloigna – enfin – de Stiles pour se diriger lentement, la mort dans l'âme, vers la voiture de son père. Elle fit tout de même un dernier signe de la main à son ami, lequel y répondit aussitôt avec enthousiasme, puis la voiture se mit en route, avec Ken au volant. Le loup, l'Alpha et les deux renards regardèrent le véhicule s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin de la rue et disparaisse à leurs yeux.

\- Bon, il va être temps pour nous aussi de nous quitter, grommela Derek, un peu plus léger maintenant que la jeune kitsune était hors de vue, tandis que Stiles partait chercher ses dernières affaires. Désolé de vous avoir dérangés aussi longtemps.

\- Pas de soucis, ça nous à fait plaisir de vous accueillir, sourit l'Alpha Ito. Ce fut très... instructif, que d'avoir Stiles parmi notre meute.

Instructif... C'était un joli mot pour parler de la pagaille que semait le renard autour de lui ou de la façon dont il avait presque ravi Kira à ses parents durant ces quelques jours...

\- Si jamais vous souhaitez repasser, nous vous accueillerons avec plaisir, précisa Noshiko.

\- On préviendra avant, acquiesça Derek. Ma meute sera heureuse de vous accueillir à son tour.

Ce qui serait la moindre des choses vu le dérangement que lui et Stiles avaient causé aux Yukimura.

\- Nous en prenons note. Je suis persuadée que Kira se fera une joie d'avoir des vacances loin de ses parents, affirma la kitsune.

\- Kira va venir à la réserve ? s'extasia Stiles en revenant de l'intérieur de la maison, son manteau et son sac sur le dos.

Derek aurait bien répondu « jamais », mais il devait honnêtement avouer qu'il n'avait aucune raison valable de refuser la demande. Il gronda en signe d'acceptation et un jeune renard enthousiaste lui sauta dans les bras. Bon... Il devait pouvoir supporter la petite kitsune quelques jours, se dit-il avec lassitude.

\- Passez un bon voyage, vous en avez du chemin à faire, dit Noshiko.

Derek regarda de travers la kitsune pluri-centenaire, se demandant s'il y avait un double-sens ou non à sa phrase. Noshiko lui sourit mystérieusement avant de lui tendre la main.

Après avoir chacun salué une dernière fois la mère de Kira, Stiles et Derek montèrent dans la camaro. Le loup démarra la voiture pendant que Stiles bougeait, à la recherche de la position idéale pour regarder le paysage tout en lui parlant. La Camaro prit lentement son élan dans un silence feutré et sortit du lotissement.

Brusquement, la main de Stiles se posa sur son bras et ses yeux mouillés de renardeau triste le fixèrent.

\- Quoi ? grogna le loup.

\- On peut passer devant le lycée de Kira ?

Double grognement.

\- Steuplait ! Derek, steuplait, steuplait...

\- D'accord ! Mais on n'y reste pas trois heures, le menaça-t-il.

\- Juste une heure, ça suffira, plaisanta Stiles avant de réinstaller, tout sourire.

La Camaro dévia légèrement de sa route et prit la direction du lycée communal. N'ayant pas l'intention d'y passer la journée, Derek évita le parking pour simplement se mettre devant l'entrée, sous le regard admiratif de la plupart des lycéens.

Stiles chercha immédiatement du regard sa meilleure amie et la trouva sans difficulté, seule, au centre d'un cercle de vide. Son sac de cours serré contre elle, elle semblait prier pour que la cloche sonne le plus tôt possible. Stiles se sentit mal à l'aise pour elle et Derek lui-même adoucit son jugement à son égard.

\- Pourquoi elle est seule ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? marmonna le loup. Elle n'a peut-être juste pas de centres d'intérêts communs avec les autres ?

Stiles regarda son loup puis la kitsune et ouvrit grand ses oreilles. Plusieurs groupes de filles évoluaient non loin de Kira et il se mit à espionner les conversations, ce qui n'avait rien de particulièrement compliqué pour un renard à l'ouïe fine tel que lui. Très vite, une idée vint à la tête de Stiles en entendant les discussions.

Sans demander son avis à Derek, il sortit du véhicule sous les regards envieux des lycéens, et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers Kira. Celle-ci ne le repéra pas immédiatement, trop concentrée à essayer de fusionner avec le sol, mais quand, enfin, elle s'aperçut de sa présence, sa mâchoire se décrocha de surprise et elle manqua faire tomber son sac. Stiles lui fit un énorme sourire qui se voulait rassurant et la kitsune rougit en réponse.

Tous les regards étaient maintenant braqués sur eux, sur l'adolescente pratiquement inconnue et sur le garçon qui était sorti de la voiture de luxe.

Stiles s'approcha encore jusqu'à pouvoir passer un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Bien, ma princesse, c'est l'heure des adieux, souffla-t-il avec intensité.

\- Oui, je crois, couina faiblement Kira dont le visage chauffait un peu plus de minute en minute.

\- Te fais pas trop d'bile pour moi, au revoir princesse, continua Stiles, avant d'embrasser la kitsune sur les lèvres.

Le baiser ne dura qu'un bref instant, juste le temps d'être vu par une bonne partie des élèves. Après quoi, Stiles s'éloigna, un air grave sur le visage, et remonta dans la Camaro.

\- On peut y aller maintenant ! sourit Stiles en perdant aussitôt son sérieux.

Le loup le fusilla des yeux, gronda méchamment et tordit presque le levier de vitesse alors qu'il repartait. Le nouvel humain le regarda avec des yeux ronds de surprise et un brin de peur, le cuir du volant gémissant sous la prise de Derek. Son portable vibra, le détournant de la menace du loup à côté de lui, furieux pour une raison inconnue.

Kira 7 :48

Merci Stiles !

Stiles 7 :48

J'ai écouté et j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée. Ça fonctionne ?

Kira 7 :49

Tu viens de sauver ma vie sociale ! Encore merci, Han.

Stiles 7 :49

De rien, princesse Leïa !

Stiles rit légèrement, heureux de savoir que sa petite scène avait fonctionné. Un grondement particulièrement menaçant à côté de lui le fit se recroqueviller de manière instinctive. Il regarda, craintif, son loup, et découvrit deux billes bleues orageuses qui assassinaient la route du regard.

\- Derek ?

\- Quoi ? aboya le loup.

\- Tu sais que tu commences vraiment à me faire peur, là ? déglutit difficilement Stiles.

\- Fais avec !

\- Ok, ok ! réagit aussitôt le renard en se collant à sa portière, ses deux mains levées en signe de reddition.

Le voyage promettait d'être long si Derek restait d'une humeur aussi joyeuse...

Heureusement, ce fut loin d'être le cas. Le plus dur fut les deux premières heures. Dès qu'ils passèrent le panneau de la ville leur souhaitant « un bon au revoir d'Albuquerque », le loup se détendit sensiblement, il osa même glisser un petit regard d'excuse vers Stiles. Le renard se permit alors de souffler, lui sourit et lâcha enfin le flot de paroles qu'il contenait depuis leur départ du lycée. En vrac, Stiles mentionna Roswell qu'il fallait absolument voir, sa joie de découvrir la Floride, celle de rencontrer prochainement son oncle Peter, la résolution du mystère de la petite scène qu'il avait jouée avec Kira et leur passage obligatoire à la Nouvelle-Orléans, tant pis s'ils ne voyaient que ça !

Derek perdit toute son agressivité après cela, au grand étonnement de Stiles. A croire que le loup aimait son bavardage, en fin de compte...

Ils descendirent vers le sud et traversèrent à nouveau le désert pour rejoindre Roswell. Le renard exigea qu'ils aillent au plus près des grillages mais Derek dut lui interdire formellement de se transformer en renard pour voir plus loin. C'était... dangereux... Il ne la sentait pas du tout , cette base américaine... Ils dormirent bien évidemment dans l'un des motels kitch de la ville et Stiles eut droit à son porte-clé fluorescent avec la tête d'un alien en souvenir, quand bien même il n'avait pas de clé à accrocher dessus.

Cette nuit-là, Derek eut l'impression de retrouver une vieille habitude qui lui avait manqué lorsque Stiles se pelotonna contre lui avant de dormir. Un instant, cela lui fit un effet étrange, et il se posa des questions sur la normalité de la situation, cependant, lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, l'odeur de Stiles saturant ses narines, tout lui parut au contraire, parfaitement normal, à sa place. Il s'endormit lentement, bercé par le souffle et la chaleur du renard, les doigts de celui-ci tapotant sans fin sur son smartphone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme tous les chapitres de cette histoire ce fut une bataille de l'écrire, mais là, j'ai gagné la guerre ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ;)
> 
> Merci à Calliope pour sa bêtalecture ! Croyez-moi, vu la taille des chapitres de cette histoire, il en faut du courage pour betalecter...
> 
> Et merci aussi à Kitto pour son superbe dessin ! :D
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Derek devait bien reconnaître que la Nouvelle-Orléans était une ville à part : son ambiance, sa musique, son langage aussi et les bâtiments, en particulier dans le quartier français, tout était… dépaysant. Il n'était même plus tout à fait certain d'être en Amérique dans cette ville de jazz et de vaudou, dont les nombreuses échoppes fleuraient bon la nourriture cajun. Une ville dont il repartirait le lendemain, après deux jours de visites intensives. Jamais Derek ne se serait cru capable d'enchaîner autant de musées aussi vite ! Heureusement qu'il y avait eu la balade en calèche et la croisière sur un bateau à aube pour souffler un peu...

Le loup sortit de la douche, se sécha plus que sommairement et enfila un bas de pantalon avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il découvrit Stiles, penché sur son ordinateur, l'air concentré, en train d'écrire un quelconque mail. Derek s'arrêta pour l'observer depuis l'entrée de la salle de bain, s'étonnant un peu de trouver la scène si banale aujourd'hui. Stiles tapait lentement sur le clavier, tirant presque la langue sous l'effort. Il était pourtant capable d'écrire très vite, Derek avait pu le constater quand il faisait des recherches concernant la prochaine étape de leur voyage, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de formuler une phrase pour raconter sa vie, il avait tout de suite beaucoup plus de difficultés. Cependant, pour quelqu'un qui ne savait ni lire ni écrire il y a six mois de cela, il se débrouillait plus que bien à présent.

Tout de même, cette vie devait être un véritable bouleversement pour lui… Pourquoi Stiles insistait-il pour garder forme humaine ? Dans n'importe quelle forêt et même ville, il s'en sortirait bien mieux sous sa forme animale, en tant que renard ; il serait plus à l'aise en tout cas, et pourtant, malgré tout, malgré les obstacles, les incompréhensions, les maladresses aussi, Stiles conservait obstinément son apparence de bipède dégingandé, à la peau claire bourgeonnant de grains de beauté.

Incompréhensible.

Derek fixa l'énigme qu'était Stiles durant de longues minutes, trempant la moquette sous ses pieds avec l'eau qui gouttait encore le long de son corps. Il observait le renard, son visage concentré, ses traits presque crispés sous l'effort, ses épaules raidies et ses longs doigts parcourant avec lenteur son clavier tandis qu'il essayait d'ordonner ses pensées.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le renard était-il humain ? Pourquoi le suivait-il partout ? Pourquoi faisait-il autant d'efforts pour rester humain alors que tout aurait pu être plus simple pour lui, à la réserve ? Certes, la vie humaine avait des avantages, mais cela valait-il vraiment toutes les peines que réservait l'existence sous cette forme ? Toutes ces épreuves ? Toutes ces souffrances ? Vivre de chasse et de jeux de meute, ça paraissait tellement mieux, plus facile… Plus simple, moins douloureux.

\- Derek ? le surprit Stiles en posant avec douceur sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- Quoi ? gronda le loup d'une voix nouée.

Stiles hésita un moment à répondre, troublé par les iris bleutés qui semblaient receler une tristesse infinie, avant de finalement se jeter à l'eau.

\- J'ai faim, déclara-t-il avec un sourire contrit.

Le loup le regarda avec étonnement avant de secouer la tête, dépité.

\- Pizza ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers le téléphone de Stiles.

\- Extra viande ! exigea le renard en sautant sur le lit.

Derek commanda la pizza sans discuter avant de s'installer sur le canapé et de mettre un film. Rapidement, Stiles vint se lover contre son épaule. Derek le laissa faire, conscient que le renard se sentait mieux, plus rassuré, en reprenant des habitudes de meute, telle que celle de dormir contre un autre loup. Il lui caressa distraitement la nuque, puis son regard tomba sur le bureau. L'ordinateur ne s'était pas encore mis en veille et Derek pouvait distinguer l'adresse mail de sa mère. Il ne l'avait toujours pas contactée… Elle devait lui en vouloir à force. Ne pas donner de nouvelles, laisser tout ça à Stiles, ne même pas s'inquiéter de savoir si son départ affectait la réserve, ou tout simplement sa meute, ses sœurs… Sa mère ? Cela faisait probablement de lui le pire des Bétas. Au départ, il n'avait pas souhaité la contacter par peur de renoncer à son voyage et maintenant, par peur tout court.

Stiles frotta son nez et sa joue contre sa peau, son odeur explosant soudain à la truffe de Derek qui se gorgea du fumet sauvage et boisé du renard. Il se détendit aussitôt. Oui, il allait devoir appeler sa mère un jour, mais ce n'était pas si urgent, ou plutôt, il n'était plus à deux jours près. Stiles donnait des nouvelles pour lui, après tout.

000

Peter regardait avec ennui les grands palmiers. Les feuilles vertes et brillantes tranchaient dans le bleu éclatant du ciel. Une légère brise marine les faisait bouger en un lent et régulier mouvement, hypnotique, pendant que sa sœur l'assommait de mille et une recommandations au téléphone.

Il soupira un bon coup, et la voix dans le combiné s'arrêta un bref instant avant de reprendre, plus véhémente que jamais.

\- …

\- Mais non Tali, tu ne m'ennuies pas, grimaça Peter en mentant éhontément. Seulement, tu te rends bien compte que je n'ai pas l'intention d'assassiner ton fils ? Mon neveu ?

\- … !

\- Il a juste pris des vacances ! Pour la première fois depuis… Depuis toujours en fait, rappela Peter les yeux levés au ciel.

Il lui sembla qu'il avait ressassé cette même phrase au moins pour la millième fois depuis que sa sœur savait pour leurs vacances communes à lui et Derek.

\- …

\- Oui, je te donnerai des nouvelles régulièrement…, soupira bruyamment le loup tout faisant un léger signe à un serveur pour que ce dernier lui resserve son cocktail.

\- …

\- Plus je t'entends, plus j'ai réellement l'impression que tu penses que je vais l'égorger dans un coin ! Ou le séquestrer chez moi. Je suis sûr que ton fils va bien Talia, tu t'inquiètes pour rien… De toute façon, il faut que je te laisse, je les entends qui arrivent. Bonne journée !

\- … !

Peter raccrocha sans se préoccuper des cris qui sortaient de son appareil et réceptionna avec un plaisir non feint son cocktail multicolore. Il le dégusta en poussant un soupir de soulagement après y avoir discrètement saupoudré une très légère quantité d'aconit pour rendre l'alcool actif, même pour un loup.

Il se prélassa au soleil, ignorant savamment son téléphone qui vibrait sans discontinuer, bombardé d'appels puis de messages de sa sœur. Elle était décidément beaucoup trop inquiète… Il se souvenait encore de la scène qu'elle lui avait faite quand il était parti ! Tous les jours elle l'avait appelé, tous les jours ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il y mette le holà et qu'elle ne se mette à le bouder, purement et simplement, ne lui donnant plus aucune nouvelle du jour au lendemain… Certes, sa sœur était une Alpha forte qui savait gérer sa meute et son territoire avec sagesse, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de laisser l'un de ses très proches s'en aller, elle se transformait en dragon tyrannique. Par conséquent, Peter comprenait tout à fait que Derek ait choisi de partir au milieu de la nuit ! Il aurait dû faire pareil d'ailleurs…

Une douce brise parfumée apporta à son flair aussi bien l'odeur des fleurs que celle de son neveu, mêlée et accompagnée d'une odeur un peu plus musquée, plus sauvage, probablement celle du renard avec qui il avait échangé quelques mots par mail, assez pour savoir que le nouveau changeforme n'avait rien d'un littéraire et encore moins d'un écrivain.

Derek apparut dans l'entrée du parc de l'hôtel, l'air plus adulte que ce que Peter se rappelait de lui. C'était surtout visible au niveau de son visage, plus sombre, plus marqué. L'adolescent sautillant à côté de lui semblait en revanche bien plus joyeux ! Et actif. Hyperactif ? Et maladroit… Il venait de s'étaler au beau milieu de l'allée sous le regard dépité de Derek.

Peter se concentra davantage. Pas uniquement dépité… Il y avait un peu plus… Et à voir la façon dont il relevait le renard à la moue boudeuse… Oh que oui ! Il y avait plus !

Un sourire machiavélique s'étala sur les lèvres du loup solitaire. Il allait bien s'amuser durant les prochains jours !

\- Derek ! l'interpella-t-il inutilement en se levant de son siège. Comment va mon neveu préféré ?

\- Je suis ton seul neveu, râla le brun en s'approchant de son oncle.

\- Et alors ? riposta Peter qui s'amusait déjà follement. Et voilà le célèbre Stiles, en chair et en os…

\- Je vous voyais moins vieux, commenta aussitôt le renard en le détaillant.

\- Mais toujours séduisant, répliqua immédiatement le loup.

\- Pour les momies ? Sans aucun doute !

\- Non, elles, je te les laisse , elles sont plus dans tes cordes, gamin, moi je ne vise que les beautés fraîches.

Derek cacha son visage derrière sa main. Il avait complètement oublié à quel point son oncle pouvait être caustique et, malheureusement, Stiles avait développé un humour assez similaire. Il avait soudainement l'impression que son séjour à Orlando allait être très long !

Il laissa son oncle et le renard s'échanger des amabilités durant plusieurs minutes et en profitant pour observer d'un peu plus près l'hôtel que son oncle s'était choisi et où, par conséquent, ils allaient eux aussi loger. Il s'agissait d'un des établissements grand luxe de la ville, il respirait l'opulence et la richesse, depuis le marbre dans le hall d'accueil, aux fontaines et aux vases débordant de fleurs fraîches et exotiques. Derek devait bien avouer que cela le changeait des motels dans lesquels il avait dormi avec Stiles jusque-là… Pas qu'il prenait les moins chers, mais il était habitué à vivre avec un confort tout relatif à la réserve, il n'avait donc pas particulièrement cherché à loger dans des chambres de standing durant le voyage. Tout le contraire de Peter, semblait-il.

\- Tu attends quoi, Derek ? La neige ?

Le loup se tourna vers son oncle qui le regardait avec un sourire narquois. Lui et Stiles avaient visiblement fini de s'échanger piques et sarcasmes, et s'il ne se reprenait pas vite, c'était lui qui risquait de devenir le dindon de la farce.

\- Tu as déjà réservé nos chambres ? s'enquit Derek sans relever l'attaque de Peter.

\- Des chambres ? Quelle idée... J'ai fait bien mieux que ça ! Je nous ai pris une suite. Trois chambres, chacune avec sa propre salle de bain et un salon rien que pour nous. Venez, je vais vous montrer ça.

La nervosité gagna Derek en entendant son oncle mais il essaya de ne rien montrer. Une suite ? Trois chambres ? Qu'allait-il se passer pour Stiles ? Voilà une semaine qu'il avait repris l'habitude de dormir avec le renard lové contre lui, appréciant son poids et sa chaleur… Comment expliquer à son oncle que c'était… que ce n'était pas… qu'il s'agissait uniquement de se prémunir des cauchemars ? Et il y avait aussi un côté pratique à louer une chambre avec lit double, bien que l'explication ne fonctionne pas dans le cas présent, puisque Peter s'était déjà occupé de tout.

Bien évidemment, Stiles, lui, ne semblait aucunement s'inquiéter de cela et regardait partout, questionnant à n'en plus finir Peter, tout en le suivant vers les ascenseurs. Vitrés, les ascenseurs. En extirper le renard une fois arrivés à destination fut une épreuve en soi ! Et puis la suite… Aussi fastueuse que Derek l'imaginait. Il y avait même une corbeille de fruits frais sur la table du salon !

\- C'est ça que j'appelle vivre moi, déclara Peter en allant s'affaler sur le sofa.

\- Tout à fait d'accord, confirma Stiles en s'asseyant à ses côtés après avoir subtilisé une grappe de raisins en se pourléchant les lèvres.

\- Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, marmonna Derek avant d'appeler la réception afin qu'on lui monte ses bagages.

Il regarda ensuite les portes menant aux chambres d'un œil suspicieux. Son oncle ne lui laissa toutefois pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, le poussa dans une chambre et Stiles dans une autre, exigeant qu'ils se décrassent avant d'aller étrenner la piscine et de donner le coup d'envoi de leurs vacances ici.

Derek s'exécuta en bougonnant et fronça le nez en franchissant la porte. Tout transpirait le luxe dispendieux dans sa chambre, depuis le lit géant à la télé murale qui faisait pratiquement la taille dudit mur en passant par la moquette si épaisse qu'il aurait pu y perdre ses orteils si ces derniers n'avaient pas été attachés à ses pieds. Ce n'était vraiment pas son style… Cependant, en mettant de côté les lambris et les dorures, il devait reconnaître que son oncle n'avait pas tort et qu'une douche ne lui ferait pas de mal après toute la route qu'il avait faite. Il s'étira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

De son côté, Stiles se sentait encore plus perdu au milieu de son immense lit dans son immense chambre après avoir pris sa douche dans l'immense salle de bain… Il était impressionné par les lieux et se sentait plus petit que jamais. Le fait qu'on lui ait attribué une chambre pour lui tout seul n'aidait pas non plus à ce qu'il se sente en confiance. Alors oui, Derek était juste à côté, Peter aussi, donc il conservait le sentiment avec lequel il avait grandi d'être au sein d'une meute, mais il avait soudain l'impression d'avoir brûlé les étapes, d'être passé du stade de renardeau à celui de loup adulte, progressivement mis à l'écart du groupe jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin à se chercher un territoire et une meute à lui.

C'était perturbant. Flatteur et déstabilisant.

Essayant de passer outre cette sensation dérangeante, il s'approcha du lit où étaient posées des affaires que Peter avait commandées à la réception à son intention. Un short de bain et des tongs, ainsi qu'une chemise à fleurs aux couleurs éclatantes qui lui plut énormément. Il enfila le tout sur sa peau encore humide et retourna au salon en essayant de cacher son soulagement de retrouver les autres.

A peine eut-il posé un pied à l'extérieur de sa chambre que le rire de Peter retentit. Derek, lui, préféra se cacher le visage en soupirant.

\- Laisse-la ouverte au moins, si tu tiens vraiment à porter cette horreur, gronda-t-il, dépité.

\- Tout le monde ne porte pas une veste en cuir par tous les temps, répliqua Stiles en lui tirant la langue et en ouvrant sa chemise.

\- Un point pour le renard, sourit Peter. Direction la piscine ! Il est trop tard pour aller dans un des parcs d'attractions de la ville, mais rien ne nous empêche de profiter un peu de cet après-midi en passant du bon temps ensemble.

Derek regarda son oncle avec suspicion. L'odeur qui se dégageait de lui n'avait rien d'innocent pas plus que son sourire prédateur. Peter comptait partir en chasse… Déjà fatigué par son oncle, Derek reporta son attention sur Stiles et manqua d'avaler sa langue à la vue du torse pâle dévoilé par sa chemise. Il avait déjà vu le renard nu, mais ce souvenir remontait à son arrivée dans le monde des humains, la situation était très différente. Aujourd'hui, c'était un Stiles rayonnant et sûr de lui qui le regardait, à peine couvert d'un short et d'une chemise entrouverte. Sa bouche s'assécha bien malgré lui.

\- Un problème, Derek ? s'inquiéta Stiles.

\- Oui, un problème mon neveu ? sourit vicieusement son oncle.

\- Tout va bien, répliqua-t-il sèchement. On y va ?

\- Après toi, lâcha Peter en s'inclinant moqueusement.

Derek grogna, de frustration ou de gêne, lui-même n'en était pas certain, et sortit de la suite. La marche jusqu'à la piscine extérieure se fit en silence, Derek ruminant à l'idée de devoir supporter le maître du sarcasme et son disciple, Stiles regardant autour de lui en gobant les mouches d'étonnement et les yeux de Peter, cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil, se repaissant de la vue des jeunes femmes qu'ils croisaient.

Arrivé au bord de la piscine, Stiles ne perdit pas un instant pour se débarrasser du superflu et s'approcher de l'eau. Elle était chaude s'il en croyait ses orteils et totalement calme, les gens préférant à cette heure faire la sieste sur les transats.

\- Tu attends le déluge ? lâcha Peter en le voyant hésiter à sauter.

Stiles le regarda puis reconsidéra la piscine d'un œil résigné. Bah, il n'existait qu'une façon de savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis en renard, il ne se débrouillait pas si mal…

Il sauta franchement dans l'eau et tout devint confus et flou. Il avala quantité d'eau en essayant de savoir où étaient le haut et le bas, en tentant de coordonner ses pieds et ses mains, et finit par paniquer en réalisant que s'il ne réussissait pas à remonter, il allait tout bonnement manquer d'air. Ses mouvements se firent un peu plus désordonnés mais il réussit tout même à crever une fois la surface et à prendre une bouffée d'oxygène avant de se noyer à nouveau. Il bataillait encore pour revenir à la surface quand soudain deux bras l'encerclèrent et le plaquèrent contre un torse. Il remonta enfin à l'air libre et respira à grandes goulées tout en s'accrochant avec l'énergie du désespoir au cou de son sauveur.

\- Calme-toi, tout va bien maintenant, souffla la voix rauque de son loup à son oreille.

Stiles cracha encore un peu d'eau et refusa de lâcher Derek.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas simplement dit que tu ne savais pas nager ? le questionna Peter, accroupi au bord de la piscine,fâché d'avoir ressenti de l'inquiétude.

\- Je… je le savais pas… jusqu'à ce que je plonge, haleta Stiles en tremblant toujours. Je croyais… savoir.

\- Idiot, lâcha Derek en serrant un peu plus sa prise sur le renard qui venait de leur faire, et de se faire, une belle frayeur,

\- Ce sera le petit bain pour toi maintenant, comme les gosses, se moqua Peter en se relevant.

Stiles lui tira maladroitement la langue avant d'être à nouveau pris d'une quinte de toux. Il paniqua quand Derek se déplaça dans l'eau jusqu'à l'échelle, s'accrochant de plus belle à lui, avant de sortir de la piscine aussi rapidement que le lui permettaient ses jambes fébriles.

Sitôt qu'il eut rejoint les abords du grand bassin, une serviette de bain atterrit sur ses épaules et il s'enroula à l'intérieur, cachant son visage alors que l'émotion le prenait à la gorge. Il avait réellement manqué se noyer… Se noyer comme dans… mourir. Il fut doucement poussé vers un transat sur lequel il s'écroula en tremblant. Avec douceur, une main l'incita à se pencher en avant et il se retrouva avec le museau enfoui dans la nuque de Derek tandis qu'une autre main se dirigeait vers le bas de son dos.

\- Tu te transformes, chuchota gravement le loup en cachant sa queue sous la serviette.

\- Fiche-moi la paix, marmonna Stiles.

Il était toujours en panique et il n'avait qu'une envie actuellement, qu'il tentait de contrôler tant bien que mal, c'était de reprendre sa forme de renard pour aller se cacher dans un trou sombre, à l'abri. Il savait qu'il avait les crocs et les griffes sortis, parfaitement visibles aux yeux de tous, sans parler de sa queue qui se décidait à poindre tout en bas de son dos au plus mauvais moment… Seulement, c'était particulièrement compliqué d'essayer de combattre son instinct alors que sa vie venait d'être mise en danger.

[](https://imgur.com/P8Xjp4b)

Inquiet de voir le renard se transformer de plus en plus et ses tremblements d'angoisse augmenter, Derek se mit à lui caresser le dos et la nuque tout en le berçant. Les larmes de peur de Stiles trempèrent son épaule alors que le renard relâchait lentement la pression.

\- Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus joyeux pour ton premier jour, soupira Peter en s'asseyant à côté de Stiles. Je crois que tu es bon pour prendre quelques leçons de natation avant d'aller au parc !

\- Je remets plus les pieds là-dedans ! s'écria le renard en pointant la piscine du doigt et en la fusillant de ses yeux rougis.

\- Une petite frayeur et voilà que tu abandonnes déjà ! Je te croyais plus courageux que ça, se moqua le loup solitaire.

Stiles le regarda méchamment tout en restant agrippé à Derek, sa queue se hérissant sous la provocation.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, Stiles, tu n'as pas à te forcer à...

\- Tu vas m'apprendre à nager, ordonna le renard en plantant ses billes d'or dans les aigues-marines de Derek.

\- L'hôtel possède une piscine d'eau de mer, ce sera plus simple pour débuter, annonça Peter en se relevant.

\- A quel moment est-ce que j'ai accepté de…

\- S'il te plaît ? le supplia pratiquement Stiles, toujours collé à lui.

\- Si tu ne veux pas t'en charger toi-même, l'hôtel dispose d'un maître nageur, proposa son manipulateur d'oncle.

\- Derek…

\- Range ta queue, abdiqua le loup dans un grognement contrarié, s'en voulant de céder si facilement.

Stiles lui fit un immense sourire – plein de crocs – tandis que son oncle lâchait un petit bruit moqueur depuis son transat.

Ce séjour allait définitivement lui paraître bien long… Il venait à peine d'arriver qu'il avait l'impression d'être là depuis déjà une semaine. Une semaine pénible et fatigante.

Heureusement, ni Stiles ni Peter ne demandèrent à ce que les leçons ne soient tout de suite mises en place. De toute façon, le renard était encore bien trop secoué par sa récente noyade pour vouloir retenter l'aventure le jour même. Ils passèrent donc l'après-midi à se reposer sur les transats, Derek somnolant sous le chaud soleil de Floride pendant que son oncle se rinçait l'œil et que Stiles faisait la sieste. Pour le repas, Peter fit sortir son cabriolet Rolls par le voiturier et ils allèrent dans un diner tout simple pour mettre à l'aise le jeune rescapé.

Ils firent ensuite un tour sur la plage, histoire de faire une balade digestive.

\- Tu m'étonnes, Derek, commenta Peter tandis que Stiles admirait une sculpture en sable.

\- A quel sujet ? demanda son neveu avec méfiance.

\- Tout m'étonne un peu, à vrai dire : ton départ de la réserve, ton petit road trip, ton petit ami…

\- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble Stiles et moi, rectifia aussitôt Derek.

Peter regarda son neveu avec perplexité.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Non, souffla bruyamment Derek. Je ne sors pas avec Stiles. C'est… On est simplement proches, il faisait partie de la meute dont je m'occupais et quand il est devenu humain… je suis devenu en quelque sorte son référent. Rien de plus.

\- Parce qu'en plus, tu es sérieux…

\- Peter, je ne sais pas ce qu'on a pu te raconter mais… je sors tout juste d'une relation compliquée…

\- Qui remonte maintenant à trois mois, rétorqua nonchalamment son oncle.

Derek se réfugia dans le mutisme alors que les souvenirs de Jennifer venaient l'assaillir. Certes désormais plus lointain, le sentiment d'avoir été trahi et d'avoir manqué de peu d'entraîner sa meute dans sa chute restait tout de même fortement présent dans son esprit. Flairant sûrement son soudain mal-être, Stiles revint près d'eux et lui sourit, remontant instantanément son moral, ce qui n'échappa pas à Peter. Pas plus que ne lui échappa l'aura chagrine du renard aux oreilles vagabondes.

Ils retournèrent tranquillement à l'hôtel et une nouvelle fois, un sentiment de malaise incongru s'installa entre Derek et Stiles. Peter ne les lâcha plus de son regard calculateur, vivement intéressé par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

\- Donc… Je vais dans ma chambre ? demanda Stiles, en se frottant nerveusement la nuque.

\- Tu préférerais dormir dans le salon peut-être ? proposa Peter en plaisantant.

\- Non mais… Derek ?

\- Chacun sa chambre, c'est bien, dit-il simplement.

Stiles détourna ses yeux de Derek, perdu devant l'assentiment si rapide du loup à cette proposition.

\- Parce que vous avez fait autrement jusque-là ? s'enquit Peter en observant attentivement les réactions des deux changeformes.

\- Je dormais avec Derek, répondit spontanément et sans détour le renard en jetant un regard plein d'espoir au loup.

\- C'était simplement pour des raisons pratiques, dit celui-ci. Je ne fais plus de… de cauchemars, tu peux avoir ta propre chambre.

Sur ces mots et ne voulant plus subir davantage le regard inquisiteur de son oncle, Derek mit fin à la conversation en pénétrant dans sa chambre et en fermant la porte derrière lui. Stiles le regarda faire avec un rien de tristesse puis une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? lui chuchota tout bas Peter. C'est mieux ainsi, tu comprendras plus tard.

\- Et si je ne te fais pas confiance ? demanda le renard en lui jetant un regard en coin.

\- Tu comprendras quand même plus tard.

\- Il cauchemarde toujours...

\- J'interviendrai, toi, vis simplement ta vie. Et profite d'avoir une chambre pour toi tout seul, ajouta Peter en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Stiles acquiesça et se dirigea lentement vers sa porte. Il discuta un petit moment avec Kira, chacun se racontant sa journée, puis regarda quelques films avant de s'étaler au milieu du lit sans savoir quoi faire. Il ne se sentait absolument pas fatigué et il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, l'oreille tendue en direction de Derek. La soudaine solitude qu'il vivait était effrayante et angoissante...

Il s'endormit sans même sans rendre compte, pelotonné dans ses couvertures pour combattre le froid intérieur qu'il ressentait.

000

Le premier jour à Orlando fut mouvementé pour Stiles. Sa leçon de natation du matin l'épuisa psychologiquement et physiquement, quand bien même il put en profiter pour passer la matinée avec Derek, après avoir passé la nuit tout seul la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Peter resta avec eux, les surveillant du coin de l'œil tout en offrant des cocktails à quelques jolies femmes venues profiter de la piscine.

En fin de matinée, ils partirent pour le parc d'Universal Isla Adventure où ils mangèrent avant d'enchaîner les attractions sous la direction d'un renard surexcité, une véritable pile électrique dont on se demandait quand elle allait finir par se décharger ! Ce dernier s'avéra mordu de montagnes russes au grand désespoir de Peter qui décida au bout de deux tours de rester sur le plancher des vaches. Derek espéra secrètement que son oncle, lassé de les attendre, finirait par les laisser seuls au bout de quelques jours de ce traitement ennuyeux ! Quand, en descendant de l'attraction, il vit son oncle en train de « renseigner » une jeune femme, il sut que ses espoirs étaient vains.

Ils rentrèrent le soir, épuisés, et, après avoir profité du buffet de l'hôtel, allèrent s'effondrer sur le canapé du salon. La batterie de Stiles sembla brusquement s'éteindre et l'hyperactif se mit enfin à somnoler, sa tête plongeant à plusieurs reprises en avant ou sur les côtés contre le dossier moelleux du canapé.

\- Je commençais à me dire qu'il ne se fatiguerait jamais, soupira Peter de soulagement.

\- Il a toujours été très énergique, approuva Derek dans un grognement appréciateur.

Ils profitèrent tous deux du calme jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie de k-pop résonne dans la pièce. Peter sortit son téléphone en défiant du regard son neveu de faire le moindre commentaire sur ses goûts musicaux.

\- Ta mère… Salut Talia, s'exclama-t-il en décrochant. Quelle surprise! Ça fait quoi… Au moins six heures que tu n'as pas tenté de me joindre ? Tu étais occupée peut-être ?

\- …

\- Mais non je ne me moque pas de toi, râla Peter en roulant des yeux.

\- … ?

\- D'accord, sûrement un peu…

\- …

\- Tout va bien Tali, personne n'est mort ! Cesse de t'inquiéter comme ça.

\- …

\- Stiles, c'était un cas particulier ! C'est de ma faute si cet idiot saute dans l'eau sans savoir nager ?

Derek écouta son oncle discuter avec sa mère et un sentiment de culpabilité le prit lentement aux tripes. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé, pas même envoyé un message… C'était Stiles qui se chargeait de faire le compte-rendu du voyage à sa famille, pas lui. Par honte, par crainte, parce qu'il s'en voulait aussi, tout simplement, d'avoir fui, d'avoir été naïf et faible. Par conséquent, il n'avait pas appelé, et chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il se sentait un peu plus coupable de ne pas réussir à passer un malheureux coup de fil à sa mère et Alpha.

\- … rek ? Derek ?

Le loup noir quitta ses pensées et se tourna vers son oncle qui lui tendait le téléphone.

\- Tu veux dire quelque chose à ta mère ?

Derek se recula imperceptiblement et regarda l'appareil comme s'il allait lui exploser à la figure. Il secoua négativement la tête, se leva pour être sûr que son oncle ne lui passe pas le téléphone pour parler à sa mère puis fit mine de fouiller dans le bar.

\- Derek est crevé par notre journée, passe une bonne après-midi, dit Peter avant de raccrocher. Il faudra que tu me dises comment tu fais pour qu'elle ne te harcèle pas jour et nuit, plaisanta-t-il en haussant un sourcil à la vue de Stiles, allongé dans une position improbable, qui bavait sur l'accoudoir.

Il tapota le nez du renard juste pour l'embêter et le voir gesticuler... et si possible le voir tomber.

\- Je n'ai pas pris mon téléphone, avoua tout bas Derek alors qu'il décapsulait une bière.

\- Tu passes par le téléphone de l'excité pour l'appeler ?

\- Je… ne l'appelle pas. Pas de message non plus, ajouta le loup en regardant sa bouteille avec attention.

Il n'était clairement pas un bon fils, ni même un bon loup pour sa meute… Un objet vola à toute vitesse. Il réussit à l'attraper avant qu'il ne frappe son visage et découvrit qu'il tenaitle portable de son oncle en ouvrant la main. Il releva les yeux et tomba sur le regard de Peter.

\- Appelle-la.

\- Je ne saurais même pas quoi lui dire…

\- Commence par « bonjour » puis « comment ça va ? » le reste devrait venir tout seul.

Derek posa sa bière et tapota l'appareil, hésitant.

\- Elle est inquiète. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle me harcèle au téléphone ? Peu importe ce que tu lui diras, elle veut juste s'assurer que tu es véritablement en vie et, dans l'idéal, bien portant. Appelle-la.

\- Je suis parti comme un voleur…

\- Agis comme un homme aujourd'hui, claqua la voix de Peter, vive et sèche comme un fouet.

Presque involontairement, poussé par les paroles et le ton de son oncle, Derek composa le numéro. Il posa ensuite le téléphone contre son oreille avec lenteur et attendit, le cœur battant.

\- Oui Peter ? Tu as encore noyé quelqu'un ? grinça Talia au téléphone.

\- …

\- Peter, tes blagues puériles sont encore plus insupportables depuis que tu as passé l'adolescence alors si tu pouvais t'abstenir de-

\- Maman ? déglutit le jeune loup avec difficulté.

\- Derek ? C'est toi ? demanda sa mère d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

\- Oui...

\- Tu vas bien ? Peter te traite correctement ? Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut? Tu-

\- Maman ! éclata brusquement Derek.

Talia cessa aussitôt de parler tandis que son fils haletait fortement, une répugnante bile de rancœur remontant le long de sa gorge alors qu'il se sentait étouffer. Il aimait sa mère, il n'en avait jamais douté, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Son inquiétude lui semblait déplacée, tout comme ses questions, tout comme cette volonté de vouloir "encore" se mêler de sa vie, et sachant comment cela avait fini la dernière fois…

Confusément, son esprit assailli par de noires émotions, Derek sut qu'il devait cesser la conversation aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé s'il ne voulait pas dire des choses qu'il regretterait par la suite, une fois que la colère couvant en lui se serait apaisée.

\- Maman je…

« ...  _te déteste ! Tout est de ta faute_  ! » lui hurla son ressentiment et son dégoût de lui-même.

\- … je dois raccrocher. Je peux pas. C'est trop…

« ...  _tard, beaucoup trop tard pour que tu songes à t'inquiéter pour moi!_  »

\- … tôt. Je…

« ...  _t'en veux ! Jennifer, et même Kate, où étais-tu quand j'en avais vraiment besoin_  ? »

\- … t'aime, maman, articula-t-il difficilement.

Derek raccrocha, lança le téléphone vers Peter et se précipita vers sa chambre, tête baissée et griffes sorties. Il alla directement dans la salle de bain et se plaça sous un jet d'eau glacé, essayant avec difficulté de ne pas réduire le carrelage en miettes d'un coup de poing bien placé.

Il s'en voulait. Énormément. Il s'en voulait d'éprouver de tels sentiments, de rendre sa mère coupable de ses erreurs et errances, et, malgré tout, il lui en voulait aussi, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Un profond grondement roula dans sa gorge, à la tonalité basse, vibrante. Ses oreilles se dressèrent et une vague de frissons le parcourut quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer.

Stiles ?

\- Tu te calmes tout seul ou tu as besoin d'aide ? se renseigna la voix de Peter.

Derek gronda lentement, d'une façon menaçante, tout en foudroyant la porte de ses yeux dorés.

\- Il ne viendra pas, je lui ai dit que je m'occupais de toi.

Les fourmillements devinrent odieusement insupportables, démangeant sa peau, ses muscles, ses nerfs, ses os… Ses griffes crissèrent contre la faïence, il ressentait à peine le froid glacial de l'eau.

\- Si tu n'as pas retrouvé ton calme d'ici trente secondes, j'entre et je m'occupe de toi à ma façon. Souviens-toi Derek : Alpha, Béta, Oméga.

Le loup-garou secoua la tête. Alpha – sa mère, Deucalion, Satomi – Bêta – lui, ses sœurs, sa meute, les loups – Oméga – Peter, Stiles ?

Alpha, Bêta, Oméga. Ce que chacun pouvait être, ce que lui pouvait choisir de devenir, avec de la volonté. Il était… un Béta, et il savait se contrôler.

Difficilement, il rentra ses crocs, ses griffes, ses oreilles, son corps ressentit à nouveau le froid, dont le mordant l'aida à éclaircir un peu plus ses idées, et il redevint humain, complètement. Épuisé, il coupa l'eau et s'assit à même le bac de douche, ses vêtements mouillés lui collant à la peau.

\- C'est déjà mieux, affirma son oncle. Repose-toi, et ne t'en fais pas pour cette nuit, je veillerai.

Derek sentit son cœur s'accélérer brusquement malgré la fatigue. Pas de Stiles. Pas cette nuit, pas plus que la veille, et sûrement pas plus que demain. Il espérait que le renard ne serait pas trop perdu par cette distance imposée par Peter. Lui-même savait que c'était mieux ainsi, chacun sa chambre, chacun son espace, et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher, de façon irrationnelle, de se sentir mal, de rechercher la chaleur de Stiles, son souffle contre sa peau…

Un long frisson remonta le long de son dos. Il sortit de la douche, se dévêtit et s'installa sous la couverture dans l'espoir de faire passer la sensation de froid qui imprégnait tout son être.

Il ne savait même pas combien de temps lui et Stiles allaient rester ici, en Floride...

000

Allongé sur son transat, un cocktail à la main, Peter se sentait particulièrement de bonne humeur. Il ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis bien longtemps ! Voir Derek et son renard se tourner autour sans vraiment oser entreprendre quoi que ce soit, c'était un pur plaisir ! Surtout sachant qu'il était la cause de leur plus grande frustration ! Chose étonnante, les conséquences de cette frustration étaient davantage visibles sur son neveu que sur le petit renard, ce qu'il n'aurait pas parié...

Alors d'accord, Stiles faisait tout pour avoir des contacts rapprochés avec Derek, pas toujours très discrètement, en particulier à la piscine ! Tellement d'ailleurs que Peter avait dû remettre un petit coup de pied dans l'ego du renard pour qu'il apprenne véritablement à nager au lieu de rester accroché comme une bernique à son rocher au torse du loup – c'était mignon de le voir réagir au quart de tour ! Mais bon, en dehors de ça, dans l'ensemble, Stiles savait vivre ! Il profitait de l'hôtel, s'amusait au parc d'attraction et utilisait sans vergogne l'écran géant de leur suite tout en piochant allègrement dans le panier de fruits – qui avait sensiblement augmenté en taille… l'hôtel n'était pas fou. Le renardeau avait même une amie ! Qu'il appelait tous les soirs et avec qui il pouvait parler pratiquement toute la soirée. Bref, Stiles savait vivre, avec ou sans Derek, même si, très visiblement – sauf pour son aveugle de neveu – il aurait préféré avec que sans.

A côté du renardeau, il y avait Derek, son neveu dont les choix en matière de compagnes s'étaient avérés assez tragiques pour le moment. Deux essais, deux vamps, deux échecs… Et la malédiction était loin d'être levée si Peter devait en croire les regards des garces qu'il apercevait derrière ses lunettes de soleil ou les phéromones volant vers son neveu. Derek n'aidait pas son cas non plus, malgré son apparence musculeuse et la barbe assombrissant son visage – sans parler de son humeur – il dégageait naturellement une espèce de naïveté qui attirait toutes les croqueuses de diamant à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Pour ne vraiment rien arranger, il avait vécu pratiquement toute sa vie dans une réserve protégée et, malgré ses deux malheureuses expériences, il était toujours nu et sans défense face aux attaques rodées de ces professionnelles du charme. A croire que son neveu n'avait plus aucun croc dès qu'il était question de femmes !

Déplorable, vraiment, pensa Peter dans un soupir en sirotant son cocktail.

Voulant changer cette attitude, il poussait son neveu à réagir, chaque jour un peu plus, en restreignant ses contacts avec le renard. Il espérait l'acculer dans ses derniers retranchements et lui faire enfin avouer ce qui crevait les yeux au reste du monde, qu'il tenait à Stiles ! Sans grand succès… Encore une fois, c'était le renard qui récoltait les fruits de la situation. Sous le regard fasciné de Peter, il mûrissait à grande vitesse et la solitude forcée dans sa chambre avait eu un effet secondaire très surprenant qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Peter, loin de là ! Le renardeau était définitivement bien amusant, surtout couplé à un Derek qui faisait tout pour ne pas paraître intéressé !

Il était probablement temps de passer à l'étape suivante.

000

Stiles tenta quelques brasses dans l'eau avant de simplement se mettre sur le dos et de se laisser flotter en faisant la planche.

Cinq nuits, pensa-t-il en contemplant le plafond sur lequel se reflétait l'eau de la piscine. Cela faisait déjà cinq nuits qu'il dormait dans sa propre chambre, seul.

Au départ, il avait ressenti l'absence aussi fortement qu'une douleur physique, tout en lui réclamant sa chance d'être de nouveau proche du loup après toutes ces nuits lovés l'un contre l'autre. Il avait malheureusement dû se faire à son absence, au vide, Peter trouvant toujours la bonne excuse pour qu'il n'aille pas rejoindre Derek, et Derek lui-même semblait préférer le conserver loin de lui la nuit. Un nouveau coup dur, une preuve de plus que ses espoirs risquaient de rester vains, de ne jamais aboutir. Il avait essayé de se convaincre que toute cette situation n'était pas aussi dramatique qu'elle ne le paraissait. Hey ! N'avait-il pas, après tout, droit à des leçons de natation privée ? Avec Derek ! Et là, il avait toutes les excuses du monde pour rester accroché à lui ! Alors il avait fini par s'y habituer, s'endormant avec un film en fond sonore, un oreiller tout contre lui pour remplacer la sensation du corps de Derek contre le sien.

Deux jours après cette séparation forcée – en tout cas pour Stiles – Peter avait soudainement décidé qu'il était temps de fêter son dix-huitième anniversaire – ou ses un an, puisque son âge variait selon l'espèce à laquelle on le rattachait.

Belle fête, bon repas surtout, sans parler du spectacle. Stiles était resté hypnotisé par les danseurs se déhanchant sur la scène, certains jonglant avec du feu, d'autres sautant dans les airs comme s'ils savaient voler. Un très bon moment, avec Derek à côté de lui. Un Derek un peu tendu mais ça… Stiles osait parfois penser que ces quelques nuits en solitaire lui pesaient autant qu'à lui. En tout cas, les cauchemars avaient repris de plus belle... Et même si Peter intervenait systématiquement, Stiles n'arrivait pas à débrancher radio-Derek et l'entendait à chaque fois s'agiter en silence, lui déchirant le cœur.

Stiles avait aussi espéré, probablement naïvement, que cette fête le faisant passer à l'âge adulte humain changerait le regard du loup sur lui. Il aurait pu cesser de le voir comme un renardeau ou comme un tout jeune humain, mais non, rien n'avait changé, au grand désarroi du changeforme.

Les jours avaient continué de se suivre, les nuits aussi, seul. Trois longues nuits supplémentaires, cinq en tout depuis leur arrivée à l'hôtel ! Et même durant ses cours de natation, il avait dû finir par s'éloigner du corps du loup, ne pouvant plus cacher qu'il s'améliorait.

Cependant, au réveil ce matin-là, d'étranges sensations l'avaient parcouru. Une intense chaleur au creux des reins, un rêve qui l'avait laissé pantelant et affamé, une tension entre ses jambes comme il n'en avait jamais connue jusqu'alors… Derek était loin, dans une autre chambre, de l'autre côté de la cloison et pourtant, Stiles s'était senti étrangement proche de lui tandis qu'un feu ardent le consumait, faisant vibrer ses nerfs et crisper ses muscles. Ses mains avaient agi d'elles-mêmes, son cerveau étant en plein black-out, des images d'un Derek souriant et entreprenant lui tournant dans la tête, ainsi que des sensations... Des mains parcourant tout son corps en laissant une trace de feu derrière elles, des lèvres se posant sur sa peau hypersensible...

\- Stiles ! l'appela Derek.

Le renard se retourna brusquement dans l'eau, découvrant son pouvoir salvateur et décongestionnant tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues, et il nagea jusqu'au bord, la tête bien hors de l'eau. Il s'agrippa à la bordure de la piscine et s'appuya fièrement dessus, essayant de ne pas mettre en corrélation les yeux bleus le regardant avec fierté et ceux tout aussi bleus mais bien plus ardents qu'il avait imaginés tandis qu'il se faisait plaisir, le matin même.

\- Derek ?

Grand sourire de sa part. Le visage du loup s'adoucit un peu et il lui tendit la main. Stiles l'attrapa sans se faire prier et s'extirpa de l'eau avec son aide.

\- Peter a quelque chose à nous annoncer, lui indiqua Derek.

\- Une nouvelle surprise ?

\- Il y a des chances…

Stiles trottina à petits pas jusqu'à la chaise longue de l'Omega – trois chutes sur le carrelage lui avaient appris à ne plus courir sur du carrelage humide. Voyant le loup paisiblement allongé, une idée lui vint rapidement à l'esprit. Il se plaça, lui et ses cheveux gorgés d'eau, juste au-dessus du corps allongé.

\- Je n'oserais pas si j'étais toi, dit tranquillement Peter, sans bouger.

Pas le moins du monde effrayé, Stiles secoua la tête, arrosant d'eau fraiche le loup. Ce dernier pesta et jura en se relevant d'un coup.

\- Toi, sache que d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu vas me le payer !

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, papy, se moqua le renard.

\- Derek, tiens-le un peu !

\- Il est majeur, je ne suis plus responsable de lui, se déchargea aussitôt son neveu.

\- Vous ne méritez pas ce que je vous ai prévu pour cette après-midi, râla Peter en se levant de son transat.

\- Tu as prévu quoi ? demanda Stiles.

\- Tu verras bien ! Je suis sûr que ça te plaira, surtout à toi, dit-il avec un clin d'œil pas vraiment rassurant. Mais pour le moment, allons manger. Croyez-moi, on va avoir besoin d'énergie !

Stiles passa tout le repas à tenter de faire avouer à Peter quelle était sa surprise, sans succès. Il ne parvint pas à lui extorquer non plus des aveux dans leur suite, lorsqu'ils se changèrent comme pour sortir en ville – mais ce n'était là qu'ils allaient d'après Peter – et n'eut pas plus de succès lorsqu'ils montèrent tous les trois dans la Dawn.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on va savoir ? bouda Stiles en fermant les yeux pour profiter du vent sur son visage.

\- Patience, patience. Tu vas très bientôt avoir ta réponse.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux, j'espère, demanda Derek, soudain méfiant en les voyant s'éloigner de la ville.

\- Pas si on est prudents.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? s'inquiéta Derek, en se renfrognant.

\- Que tu verras quand on y sera.

Peter s'amusait décidément follement, se divertissant de leur impatience et se réjouissant par anticipation de leur tête quand ils découvriraient ce qu'il leur avait réservé. Pour Derek, il avait déjà une petite idée de sa réaction ; la donnée inconnue, pour ne pas changer, était Stiles. Peter était plus que curieux de voir son attitude quand il allait connaître son projet. Il pariait sur un enthousiasme débordant mais il n'était pas à l'abri d'une surprise.

Conduisant tranquillement, il engagea son véhicule sur un chemin de terre sous les regards suspicieux de ses deux passagers. Il avait déjà repéré le coin ainsi qu'un emplacement tout ce qu'il y avait de plus discret pour garer son véhicule.

\- Une forêt ? constata Stiles en regardant autour de lui.

\- La forêt nationale d'Ocala pour être précis, déclara Peter.

\- Tu fais de la randonnée maintenant ? nota Derek avec perplexité.

\- Tout dépend ce que tu entends par randonnée, sourit l'Oméga en garant le véhicule. Suivez-moi.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à Derek qui secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Lui non plus n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans le cerveau de Peter.

\- Ce qui est bien ici, commença son oncle en pénétrant dans le sous-bois, c'est que la forêt est déjà fréquentée par des coyotes et des renards, elle nous est donc largement accessible, et nous ne serons pas seuls.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? le questionna Derek, sourcils froncés.

\- Que nous allons nous dégourdir les pattes.

Peter se retourna vers eux et enleva brusquement son haut et son pantalon, ainsi que ses chaussures, chaussettes et tout le reste, sous leur regard surpris. Il cacha ensuite ses vêtements sous un buisson et se métamorphosa, devenant un imposant loup à la fourrure grise et blanche.

Derek hésita, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait mais… n'était-ce pas un peu dangereux ? Ce n'était pas la réserve, pas son territoire, humains comme prédateurs pouvaient décider qu'il était de trop dans cette forêt.

Peter aboya en guise d'encouragement et Derek finit par enlever lentement ses habits, ne pouvant résister à l'appel de revêtir sa forme lupine.

Restait Stiles, aussi immobile qu'une statue, en proie à un violent conflit intérieur. Reprendre sa forme de naissance ? Découvrir un nouveau territoire avec toute la force de son odorat et de ses vibrisses ? Il en crevait véritablement d'envie mais, et Derek ? Et le fait qu'il allait revenir au stade de simple renard domestique, jetant probablement à l'eau des semaines de progrès avec le loup ?

Courir à quatre pattes, le vent dans la fourrure, le museau au ras du sol… Ou rester sur ses deux longues jambes à attendre que les loups aient achevé leur balade forestière ?

Lentement, sous les regards des deux loups qui grattaient le sol d'impatience, il enleva sa chemise. La gorge serrée par l'émotion, il s'attaqua à tous ses autres vêtements, jusqu'à finir nu au milieu des arbres. Il ferma fortement les yeux et se glissa à nouveau dans sa peau de renard. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, le monde explosa de sensations.

Il sentit et vit les deux loups se rapprocher, cependant il les ignora complètement, enterrant pratiquement sa truffe dans le sol avant de humer un bon coup. Il tenta ensuite de faire quelques pas, quelques foulées souples, sauta par curiosité et puis, brusquement, galopa vers les profondeurs de la forêt. Dans son dos, il entendit les loups hurler après lui. Il les distança sans difficulté, bondissant par-dessus les fourrés, se glissant sous les troncs d'arbres, respirant l'air chargé de mille senteurs. Un bruit lui fit tendre l'oreille. Il ralentit immédiatement l'allure et s'approcha à pas prudents. Un rongeur. Le renard attendit d'être à portée de sa proie avant de lui sauter dessus et de l'assommer. Après quoi, il plongea ses crocs dans la nuque de l'animal et sentit le sang chaud et ferreux emplir sa gueule.

Les deux loups arrivèrent derrière lui. Stiles se lécha les babines et les rejoignit, frottant sans vergogne son museau contre l'encolure de Derek. Ce dernier ne le repoussa pas et lui mordilla même une oreille.

Inquiet. Derek avait été inquiet en le voyant s'enfuir, disait son odeur. Stiles s'aplatit devant sa gueule en signe de repentance. Peter ricana à côté d'eux. Derek montra les crocs à son oncle et Stiles se releva pour bondir joyeusement dans les airs en glapissant. La petite meute se mit ensuite tranquillement en marche, les deux loups trottinant côte à côte pendant que le renard curieux allait fourrer sa truffe un peu partout, goûtant baies et champignons au passage. Derek goba d'un coup le rongeur capturé par Stiles, ce qui rendit celui-ci particulièrement fier. Il avait nourri son loup !

La forêt d'Ocala était grande, la meute passa l'après-midi et le début de la soirée à la parcourir, empiétant temporairement sur le territoire de bon nombre de prédateurs qui évitèrent pourtant de venir les chasser, refusant pour l'instant toute confrontation, à condition bien sûr qu'ils ne donnent par l'impression de s'attarder trop longtemps… Ils firent tout de même très attention quand ils s'aperçurent que c'était la saison de la sortie du terrier pour les renardeaux. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher pour regarder les mères s'occuper de leurs petits bruyants et joueurs. Il resta assez loin, conscient qu'il risquait sa fourrure à pénétrer le territoire protégé, mais il observa tout de même avec attention, les jeux des renardeaux et l'attitude de leur mère, pour mieux venir se réfugier entre les pattes de Derek par la suite et quémander des léchouilles.

Le soleil était déjà couché quand ils retournèrent au cabriolet. Les deux loups se métamorphosèrent rapidement, Derek plus détendu que jamais. Stiles, lui, regarda la forêt par-dessus son épaule durant quelques secondes avant de prendre sa décision.

Rester ? Non, il appréciait de pouvoir à nouveau fouler l'herbe et la terre de ses pattes griffues sans jamais trébucher, de se faufiler entre les buissons et les fougères pour surprendre les passereaux et les rongeurs, ou encore de bondir avec aisance et glapir au loin, mais renoncer à la vie d'homme ? Ça lui était impossible, pas après tout ce qu'il avait vu et vécu, tout ce qu'il avait découvert et expérimenté. C'était compliqué, il apprenait encore et le monde des humains avait ces difficultés mais… Les fast-foods ? Voler ? Les grandes villes ? Derek ? Ou simplement l'amour à l'humaine ? Il ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à tout ça.

Il tourna son museau vers les deux loups en train de se rhabiller et se changea à son tour, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors ? Ma surprise ? demanda Peter une fois tout le monde vêtu et bien assis dans sa Rolls.

\- C'était génial, lui répondit Stiles en l'enlaçant depuis la banquette arrière, surprenant les deux Hale.

\- Je vois ça, rit Peter. Et pas de regret ? Ça ne vous tente pas de rester ici ?

\- Non, j'ai hâte d'aller au Seaworld demain, répondit simplement Stiles, confirmant par là son désir d'appartenir au monde humain.

\- Derek ?

Son neveu était resté silencieux, le regard dirigé droit devant lui.

\- Tu veux devenir un loup à part entière ? le questionna calmement Peter.

Derek tourna la tête vers son oncle, réfléchissant posément à la question. Il pouvait sentir le regard pénétrant de Stiles sur lui.

\- Non. Mais tu as eu une bonne idée, concéda le loup noir.

Derek attendit, pensant furtivement que peut-être il se ferait enlacer à son tour par le renard comme il l'avait fait pour Peter, mais rien. Stiles resta sagement à sa place, observant les arbres défiler alors que Peter reprenait la route. Derek se sentait… un peu déçu. Stiles s'éloignait, inexorablement…

000

\- Tu es un idiot, lâcha abruptement Peter.

Derek fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard noir à son oncle.

\- Précise ta pensée, gronda-t-il sourdement.

\- Il est là, il t'a suivi jusque dans l'humanité, a clairement tourné le dos à sa vie de renard, il n'attend qu'un mot, un geste de toi et toi… Tu ne fais rien. Tu le laisses t'échapper, comme ça. Tu es un idiot, conclut Peter en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur le dossier de sa chaise pour offrir son visage au soleil.

\- Il… Il ne s'intéresse pas à moi, pas comme ça.

\- D'accord, alors tu es idiot et aveugle. Tu veux qu'il fasse quoi de plus ? Qu'il t'envoie une carte postale ?

Derek préféra ne rien répondre et joua avec son verre de soda. C'était le troisième jour que lui, Peter et Stiles passaient au Seaworld. Les deux loups avaient décidé de prendre une pause dans l'une des nombreuses buvettes parsemant le parc pendant que Stiles continuait de s'amuser dans les diverses attractions et toboggans.

\- Sincèrement, tu attends quoi Derek ? Que quelqu'un d'autre te le vole ? Parce que ça va arriver, crois-moi, le tança Peter.

\- …

\- C'est même en train d'arriver, lâcha soudainement l'Oméga en retirant ses lunettes de soleil. Qui est-ce, celui-là ?

Au loin, on pouvait voir Stiles avancer, uniquement vêtu d'un short long de baignade, accompagné par un brun bouclé avec qui il discutait joyeusement.

Derek serra les poings et la mâchoire. Tous les poils de son corps venaient de se hérisser et il se sentait prêt à égorger l'intrus. Sauf que Stiles riait…

\- Il a été plus rapide que prévu le petit, nota négligemment Peter. Si tu ne réagis pas, ton renard va te passer sous le nez, Derek.

Le loup se leva brusquement et se dirigea droit vers le couple improbable pendant que son oncle cachait son sourire derrière son verre.

\- Dégage, dit sans détour le soigneur au brun.

\- Derek ? s'étonna Stiles.

\- Tu permets ? J'étais en train de lui parler ? se défendit l'inconnu.

\- Fous le camp avant que je ne t'égorge, avec les dents, gronda férocement le loup.

Le vacancier, surpris par autant d'agressivité, recula de quelques pas avant de véritablement s'en aller quand Derek fit mine de s'approcher.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ? exigea Stiles, visiblement agacé, pas loin d'être furieux. On a juste partagé une bouée au Torrent Canadien ! Il était sympa avec moi !

Stiles sentait l'espoir et la colère batailler en lui. Selon la réponse du loup, il risquait, soit de le prendre très mal, soit très bien.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il te voulait.

Donc très mal.

\- Il voulait juste discuter ! s'énerva Stiles. Se parler ! Le truc que les humains font avec d'autres humains, ça te dit quelque chose ?!

\- Qui te dit qu'il ne voulait pas plus ? grinça Derek.

\- Qui te dit que JE ne voulais pas plus ?! Je sais qu'il était intéressé par moi, je l'ai vu ! Et senti ! Parce que je me sers de mes sens, MOI ! Et ça m'allait !

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques ! s'emporta à son tour le loup. Tu ne sais pas non plus dans quoi tu t'engages ! Il aurait pu profiter de toi ! Se servir de toi ! Tu es jeune et naïf et tu…

\- Je ne suis pas toi, le coupa sèchement Stiles.

\- Comment ? répliqua Derek d'une voix dangereusement neutre.

Stiles soupira, évacuant sa frustration, et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux humides. Il n'avait pas prévu de parler un jour de cela, encore moins au beau milieu d'un parc aquatique...

\- Tu as été jeune, tu as été naïf, manipulé aussi, mais ça, c'était toi Derek, pas moi, déclara-t-il tristement. Tu prétends vouloir me protéger, mais de quoi ? De qui ? Je ne suis pas sans défense et pas crédule non plus, c'est moi qui ai démasqué Jennifer au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Je sais bien plus de choses que tu ne veux l'accepter. Au pire, je manque de connaissances, mais j'apprends vite, et je continuerai d'apprendre. Je ne vais pas… Je ne vais pas me méfier de tout et tous sous prétexte que toi, tu as eu de mauvaises expériences. Et… je ne vais pas non plus… Je ne vais pas t'attendre… indéfiniment. C'est pas possible. Ça fait mal, Derek, de t'attendre, expliqua Stiles, une main douloureusement contractée sur son torse, au-dessus de son cœur.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, lâcha le loup, le visage fermé.

\- C'est ce que tu aimes croire mais, tu sais quoi ? C'est faux. Je sais ce que je ressens. Toi ? J'ai un doute.

Sur ces mots, Stiles alla rejoindre Peter, laissant un Derek figé derrière lui. Il récupéra sa clé de la chambre ainsi que ses affaires et ses sandales, et s'en alla. Le retour à l'hôtel en taxi lui parut bien long et il alla directement se réfugier sur son lit, la télé à plein volume et le cœur lourd.

Il n'avait pas souhaité que tout ça, ses espoirs, ce road trip, ses chances avec Derek, se finissent si tôt. Il avait cru pouvoir en profiter encore quelques semaines, blotti contre le loup, profitant de chaque moment… Tout avait une fin, malheureusement, et son histoire avec Derek semblait arriver à son terme. Entendre encore une fois qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il n'était qu'un renardeau qui ne connaissait rien de l'amour et de ce que cela induisait... Il n'avait pas pu. Pas encore.

Malgré le son élevé de la télé, il entendit les deux loups rentrer, de même qu'il entendit l'un d'eux se poster devant sa porte puis renoncer à entrer. Son portable sonna aussi, un appel de Kira sauf que, pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, vraiment pas. Puis son portable lui annonça un mail auquel il jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de se redresser. Il éteignit sa télé et regarda avec mélancolie les photos que Laura venait de lui envoyer.

Il voulait rentrer. Il se sentait fatigué.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir sa porte avec lenteur. Les deux loups étaient assis dans le canapé, Derek lisait et Peter tapait sur son ordinateur.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? s'enquit le plus vieux avec décontraction.

\- Maman a eu sa portée de l'année, Laura vient de m'envoyer les photos. J'aimerais aller les voir, en vrai, annonça-t-il sans oser regarder Derek dans les yeux.

\- Tu veux partir quand ? demanda son compagnon de voyage.

\- Demain. Si possible.

Il garda pour lui le « je veux rentrer » qui essayait de sortir de sa bouche et attendit patiemment la réponse, les yeux baissés.

\- D'accord.

Stiles retourna dans sa chambre et s'enterra dans son lit pour regarder les photos des louveteaux prises de loin. Sa mère gardait les petits encore nus contre elle, son frère, Scott, et un autre loup couleur sable la veillant du regard.

Il avait hâte d'y être.

000

Le retour à la réserve du Yellowstone se passa dans un silence lourd et pesant, après un départ particulièrement morose d'Orlando. Stiles passait la presque totalité de son temps sur son téléphone pendant que Derek conduisait. Les trois nuits qu'ils passèrent en motel, ce fut sur des lits bien séparés, des écouteurs dans les oreilles pour Stiles.

La vue de la réserve, et plus encore des chalets de la famille Hale, fut un soulagement évident pour les deux changeformes. Derek se gara devant son chalet sous le regard attentif de sa mère et de ses sœurs. Stiles bondit aussi vite qu'il le put hors du véhicule.

\- Je peux aller les voir ?

\- Cora va t'y emmener, décida Talia, perplexe devant la tension qui habitait son fils et le renard.

\- Mais… !

Talia fit luire ses yeux, faisant taire toute protestation. Cora bougonna tout en invitant Stiles à la suivre jusqu'à la jeep. Après quoi, l'attention de Talia se reporta sur son fils qui sortait lentement du véhicule, le regard hanté et les épaules basses.

\- Tu es… de retour ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Derek d'une voix lasse.

Le jeune loup n'osait pas regarder sa mère dans les yeux. Un flot d'émotions fortes et contradictoires le gagnait malgré lui, que ce soient la tristesse de sa relation actuelle avec Stiles, ou plutôt sa non-relation, la joie de revoir sa mère, la rancœur et l'amertume qui continuaient de le tarauder ou encore le soulagement d'être de retour sur son territoire, dans sa meute. Il se sentait perdu, les mots de Stiles tournoyant dans son crâne depuis ce jour à Orlando. Ce jour où Stiles lui avait dit l'aimer, ce jour où il lui avait aussi fait comprendre qu'il se voilait la face, depuis bien longtemps. Stiles n'était plus le renardeau qu'il avait sauvé de la mort depuis longtemps déjà. Il s'était trompé, sur toute la ligne, encore. Et Stiles attendait quelque chose de sa part, des sentiments forts, n'ayant rien à voir avec ceux d'un soigneur pour l'un de ses loups. Il attendait, mais il ne le ferait pas toute sa vie.

Derek avait l'impression de sombrer, quand quelqu'un l'enlaça. Sa mère. Il répondit immédiatement à son étreinte, oubliant à quel point il avait pu, alors qu'il était loin d'elle, l'accuser de ses malheurs. Une main caressa doucement sa nuque et son dos et sa mère se mit à lui parler à l'oreille.

\- Tu es à la maison, tout va bien. C'est fini Derek, je suis là, on est tous là, ta famille, ta meute. Ce n'est pas ta faute ce qui est arrivé, personne ne t'en veut pour ça et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Personne ne pouvait savoir.

\- Jennifer… crissa la voix rauque de Derek.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû insister autant, s'excusa Talia sans le lâcher. C'est ta vie, tu as le droit de la mener comme tu le souhaites, avec ou sans personne à tes côtés, avec ou non une prédominance de ton côté lupin.

Derek resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de sa mère. Laura les rejoignit, étreignant elle aussi son frère bouleversé. Derek laissa la fatigue nerveuse faire son œuvre et se relâcha enfin dans les bras de sa famille.

000

Stiles était entré à petits pas timides sur le territoire de sa meute, les oreilles et la queue basse. Il fut d'abord accueilli avec méfiance, l'Alpha mâle le considérant de toute sa hauteur, et puis Scott lui sauta dessus et enfouit son museau dans sa fourrure tout en poussant des gémissements de joie. Stiles repoussa son frère de lait dès que possible pour lui sauter à son tour dessus. S'ensuivit une petite bataille que le renard perdit, puis de longues léchouilles sur le museau et des mordillements d'oreilles. L'Alpha se détendit devant cette scène, ainsi que toute la meute, et Stiles put approcher de l'Alpha femelle et découvrir les huit louveteaux, encore nus, accrochés aux mamelles gonflées de lait. C'était une belle portée, de quoi compenser les pertes de l'année passée.

Il passa sa soirée ainsi que sa nuit avec la meute, apprenant à connaître le loup sable et redécouvrant le territoire avec son frère. Il dormit lové entre les deux jeunes loups, sa gueule posée sur les pattes avant de Scott qui lui léchait affectueusement le museau et les oreilles.

Ce que son frère avait pu lui manquer…

Il balaya le sol de sa queue avant de frotter à nouveau son crâne contre Scott en gémissant.

000

Derek regardait la forêt, sa forêt, un mug de café bien chaud dans les mains. Fini la Floride, il était de retour dans le Wyoming et les hivers étaient froids. Ça avait quelque chose de reposant cette nature endormie, attendant l'appel du printemps pour se réveiller. Une longue hibernation silencieuse.

\- Bonjour, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? s'enquit Talia en sortant sur la terrasse.

\- J'ai le sommeil agité mais ça allait. La réserve se porte bien ?

\- Il ne s'est rien passé de grave en ton absence. On pense qu'un puma ou un ours est devenu fou à cause de quelques dégâts mais rien de définitif et on fait des recherches sur une nouvelle maladie qui semble s'attaquer aux arbres.

\- Comment va… la meute ? hésita Derek avant de lancer un regard plein d'espoir à sa mère.

\- Elle va bien. Très bien même ! Isaac s'est parfaitement adapté et est désormais en très bonne condition et Melissa nous a fait une portée exceptionnelle.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, Derek sirotant paisiblement son café en compagnie de sa mère.

\- Et si tu me disais ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Stiles ? demanda la louve avec précaution.

\- Tu savais qu'il… qu'il ressentait quelque chose, pour moi ?

Talia prit son temps pour répondre, ne voulant pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Jennifer en allant trop vite, en devançant les demandes et besoins de son fils.

\- Oui, je le savais, dit-elle simplement avant de soupirer. Quand l'as-tu appris ?

\- Il y a peu. Maman je… je suis désolé de… de ne pas t'avoir appelée, et d'être parti, comme ça.

\- J'imagine que tu avais une bonne raison.

Derek s'avança vers la rambarde et s'accouda dessus, tournant le dos à la louve.

\- Je t'en ai voulu, tu sais, avoua-t-il à voix très basse. Pour Jennifer, je t'en ai voulu.

\- Je m'en veux aussi, Derek, crois-moi, souffla Talia avec lassitude.

\- Mais c'est injuste, n'est-ce pas ? Toi, moi, Cora et les autres… On pouvait pas… Elle nous a manipulés, tous.

Derek serra ses mains sur sa tasse, presque à l'en briser. C'était dur d'admettre tout cela, et c'était loin d'être aussi évident qu'il le disait. Sa tête lui disait qu'il avait raison mais son cœur endommagé cherchait un coupable, n'importe lequel, quitte à ce que ce fût lui-même.

\- Sauf Stiles, remarqua sa mère en venant à côté de lui.

\- C'est un renard.

\- Un renard élevé par des loups, malin et fidèle.

\- Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il m'aimait, lâcha soudainement Derek.

\- Tu ne t'en étais pas aperçu tout seul, mon grand ? sourit Talia avec douceur.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'il se trompait.

\- C'est pour cela que aviez tous les deux des têtes d'enterrement hier et c'est la raison aussi de sa fuite dans la réserve, comprit Talia.

\- Il m'a dit, qu'il ne m'attendrait pas, pas pour toujours, souffla Derek, les yeux dans le vide.

\- Et tu veux le rattraper ? Ou le laisser filer ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui serait le mieux ?

Talia sourit tristement face au regard perdu de son fils.

\- C'est à toi de choisir, Derek, et à personne d'autre.

\- Et si je me trompe, encore ?

\- Alors tu feras un nouvel essai, plus tard, si le cœur t'en dit.

Derek finit son café désormais tiède.

\- Tu n'as pas fait d'autres essais après papa.

\- Je vous avais tous les trois, le reste de la meute, le centre, la réserve… Trouver quelqu'un n'était pas ma priorité et aujourd'hui, je crois que j'aurais du mal à devoir à nouveau partager mon lit, rit Talia. J'ai pris l'habitude d'avoir toute la place pour m'étirer !

Derek sourit malgré lui, se souvenant de son propre cas avec Stiles. Le renard aussi aimait s'étaler, sur lui en particulier, cependant faire l'étoile de mer sur le lit ça ne le dérangeait pas non plus ! Il aimait surtout coller ses pieds contre les siens, emmêler leurs jambes, quitte à ce que le matin, Derek le retrouve la tête et les bras sur le plancher mais toujours les pieds sur le lit !

\- Qu'est-ce que… Derek !

Le loup releva la tête vivement sous le cri alarmé de sa mère et découvrit, entre les pins effeuillés, une biche boiteuse aux bois tordus, comme torturés. Son pelage était sale et pelé et de ses yeux doux couleur du soleil s'échappait une substance noirâtre. Elle leva son museau décoloré vers eux puis s'enfuit brutalement.

Peu après, un immonde rugissement de joie cruelle retentit dans toute la vallée.

000

Stiles jouait gaiement avec Scott – et un peu Isaac – quand toute la meute se dressa soudain sur ses pattes, la truffe au vent et les oreilles aux aguets. Stiles fit de même, notant au passage qu'une garde se montait déjà pour protéger la tanière, la femelle Alpha et ses petits.

Une odeur de mort et de pourriture se répandit dans l'atmosphère suivie d'un grondement crayeux, ni animal, ni humain. Stiles sentit sa fourrure se hérisser et son corps se mettre aussitôt en posture d'attaque.

-  _Tu es là/enfin/revenu. Je/t'attendais_ , fit le grognement rauque entrecoupé de mugissements et de cris de douleur.  _Vengeance. Petit renard/où es-tu ?_

Lui. C'était lui qu'on visait, qu'on cherchait ! Il mettait sa meute en danger à rester ici !

L'angoisse le prit à l'idée d'être la cause de la destruction de sa famille et il fila comme une flèche en direction de l'abominable voix pour dévier ensuite sa course vers le centre de soin, bien décidé à éloigner la menace de sa meute.

-  _La fuite/ne te sauvera pas/petit renard. Je te trouverai/t'écorcherai/te_ _broierai_ _/ te déchiquetterai entre mes griffes_  !

Un odieux frisson d'effroi parcourut Stiles. La voix était plus proche ! Pire encore, il entendait des craquements derrière lui et sentait une odeur familière. Scott ! Cet idiot l'avait suivi ! Il tourna la tête sans s'arrêter de courir, glapissant à l'intention de son frère dans l'espoir fou de le faire rentrer. Peine perdu, Scott força un peu son allure et, contre toute attente, réussit à le rattraper.

-  _Renard/ où es-tu_  ?

Nouveau rugissement féroce, toujours plus près.

-  _Trouvé_  !

Stiles n'eut que le temps de voir une patte griffue d'où jaillissait un sang noirâtre avant d'être envoyé contre un arbre. Il se releva aussi vite que possible et se tassa de terreur en identifiant la menace qui s'avançait inexorablement vers lui. Ni vraiment femme ni vraiment loup, la créature bipède se tenait courbée, ses longs bras terminés par d'impressionnantes et dangereuses griffes balayant le sol. Elle était à peine recouverte de quelques poils hirsutes et rêches, et ce qui cachait sa peau, c'était un sang noir épais et nauséabond dégoulinant par de multiples plaies et orifices béants. Au pied de la créature, les plantes mouraient, comme asphyxiées ou empoisonnées par le liquide. Quant à sa gueule… Une tête presque humaine de laquelle sortait une protubérance cauchemardesque, un museau allongé bardé de crocs, surmonté par deux yeux bleus brillant de cruauté.

Scott sauta sur la créature en voyant celle-ci s'approcher à nouveau de son frère et enfonça ses crocs dans sa cuisse. La bête hurla, un mélange de cri lupin et féminin. Scott fut balayé au loin d'un coup de patte, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un vulgaire moustique et tomba immobile sur un amas de branches mortes.

-  _Tu es/à moi ! Tu me l'as/volé ! Vengeance_  !

Paralysé de peur, Stiles vit la créature plonger sa main griffue vers lui. Il commençait à se dire qu'il allait réellement y passer, quand un loup sombre bien connu surgit d'entre les arbres et bondit sur la bête pour lui labourer le dos de ses griffes. Le sang noir gicla , aspergeant tous les pinsalentour, tandis qu'un atroce hurlement de douleur résonnait dans toute la forêt.

-  _Non ! Derek/étais/moi_  !

Le monstre se cabra, tentant d'attraper le loup qui continuait son œuvre macabre avant de finalement se rouler au sol. Le loup se détacha du corps de l'abomination et poussa un long hurlement. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, d'autres loups-garous jaillirent d'entre les arbres, certains entièrement transformés, d'autres sous leur simple forme lycanthrope, leur apparence contrastant terriblement avec celle déformée de la créature. Malheureusement, la bête semblait n'en avoir qu'après Stiles, s'en prenant aux loups-garous seulement parce qu'ils faisaient barrage entre elle et sa proie.

Un lycan – le renard crut reconnaître Laura – vola sous la puissance d'un coup de patte et alla s'écraser contre un tronc rongé de termites qui s'affaissa aussitôt sous son poids.

C'est en voyant ceci que Stiles eut une idée. Il s'ébroua nerveusement pour faire passer sa peur et glapit à l'intention du monstre, le défiant. La créature rugit, faisant vibrer jusqu'au sol de la forêt. Stiles prit ses pattes à son cou et sprinta, se servant de sa connaissance du terrain et de ses talents de changeforme pour prendre de l'avance sur la bête, tantôt courant à quatre pattes sous les amas de branches mortes, tantôt grimpant sur des rochers et des troncs d'arbres à l'aide de ses mains.

Il connaissait cet endroit, ce territoire, c'était le sien, celui de la meute ! Il savait que devant cette large souche se trouvait une vieille tanière de blaireaux, prête à s'écrouler si quiconque d'un peu lourd passait dessus. Il savait que ce tronc-ci, suite à un violent orage, était fragile et ne demandait qu'à se fendre en deux sous les coups d'un imprudent. Il savait, il connaissait ! Alors il courait, entraînant la créature dans mille petits pièges, frissonnant à chacun de ses hurlements de douleur, l'entraînant vers son ultime piège.

Stiles réussit à atteindre son but, épuisé mais toujours vivant. Nu sur ses deux pieds, il grimpa le long d'une falaise qui lui écorcha la peau, les yeux rivés sur un saule en équilibre précaire entre la roche et le vide, la moitié de ses racines déjà à l'air libre. Arrivé en haut, il souffla un coup avant de se tourner vers la créature qui arrivait tout juste au pied du mur rocheux.

-  _Tuer_ _/Je vais te/tuer/te détruire ! Comme tu m'as/détruite._

\- T'attends quoi ? Une invitation pour le thé ? Approche !

La créature rugit et commença son ascension. Stiles alla s'arc-bouter contre le saule et poussa de toutes ses forces, espérant que le froid et l'hiver avaient amoindri sa résistance et celle de la roche.

-  _Tué/détruire ! Je te/hais_  !

Les pieds de Stiles glissaient sur le sol et il entendait la bête se rapprocher de plus en plus. Il sentait l'arbre bouger, mais à peine et la panique commençait à le gagner. Et s'il n'y arrivait pas à temps ? Si la créature l'attrapait, c'en serait fini de lui !

-  _Tu_   _m'as/tout pris ! Ma vie/fiancé/bénédiction_  !

Stiles dérapa et perdit sa prise sur le tronc. Il se vit soudain penché au-dessus du vide et crut sa dernière heure arriver... Quand un bras passa autour de son ventre et le ramena brusquement en arrière.

\- Vite ! gronda Derek en allant à son tour s'appuyer sur le saule qui était bien plus penché que ce qu'il croyait.

Il ne restait plus grand-chose à faire ! Haletant, le renard rejoignit Derek et brûla ses dernières énergies.

Le temps sembla brusquement ralentir puis se figer. Stiles perdit toute prise sur le tronc qui basculait dans le vide, lentement, inexorablement. La bête continuait de rugir et cracher tout en déversant son liquide fielleux autour d'elle. Depuis les hauteurs, Stiles pouvait voir nettement le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru dans la forêt, comme une ligne noire et maudite au milieu de la nature paisiblement endormie.

Le saule bascula complètement dans le vide et le renard se sentit perdre espoir en voyant la tête de l'arbre manquer largement la créature... Mais pas ses racines, auxquelles était attaché un lourd bloc de roche arraché à la falaise.

Le monstre, ni humain ni loup ni lycan, reçut la roche devenue massue en pleine gueule, sans pouvoir l'éviter. Ses griffes restèrent attachées une poignée de seconde à la falaise avant qu'à son tour la créature ne tombe dans un dernier rugissement.

Un immense craquement retentit dans la réserve quand le saule écrasa la bête, suivi d'un silence pesant.

Stiles se laissa glisser au sol, incapable de tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes tremblantes. Derek le rejoignit rapidement, l'entourant de ses bras, aussi bien pour réchauffer son corps nu dans le froid de l'hiver que pour le rassurer.

\- C-C'était qu-quoi, ç-ça ? bégaya Stiles en s'accrochant fermement aux bras du loup.

\- Je ne sais pas. Nous ferions mieux de descendre, la meute nous attend en bas.

\- P-peux pas bouger, trembla le renard.

\- Je vais t'aider.

\- A-Attends ! Derek j-je... M-merci, d'être v-venu...

Le loup observa son renard tremblant et pâle, d'aspect si fragile, qui venait pourtant de tenir tête à une abomination... En le regardant bien, il pouvait encore déceler cette étincelle d'espoir dans ses yeux et, aujourd'hui, Derek avait bien envie d'y répondre. Comment aurait-il pu encore seulement croire que Stiles n'était qu'un renardeau sans défense après ce qu'il venait de voir ?

Il posa sa main sur la joue glacée et frissonnante de Stiles avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser très bref, les circonstances étant loin d'être idéales, mais c'était une promesse enfin scellée, celle d'être ensemble. Encore plus tremblant qu'avant, Stiles enfouit son visage dans la nuque de son loup et pressa leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Derek le laissa faire un court moment, profitant lui-même de pouvoir respirer l'odeur du renard, réconfortante, chaleureuse, malgré la frayeur qui en acidifiait les effluves.

\- On devrait vraiment redescendre, Foxie, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- J-je sens à-à peine m-mes jambes, bafouilla le renard.

\- Accroche-toi à moi.

Derek se releva lentement, entraînant avec lui Stiles qui se cramponnait presque désespérément à son cou. Ils firent un grand détour pour descendre la falaise mais la pente resta un obstacle difficile à surmonter, aucun des deux n'ayant assez d'énergie pour se métamorphoser. D'ailleurs, Derek porta pratiquement à lui tout seul le poids de Stiles qui tenait moins sur ses jambes qu'il ne trébuchait dessus.

Clopin-clopant, ils réussirent tout de même à arriver en un seul morceau près de la créature au-dessus de laquelle était penchée Talia. Une créature qui avait désormais forme humaine. La forme de Jennifer, de la bile noire continuant de couler de sa bouche.

Talia leva les yeux sur son fils et le renard. Le visage impassible, elle dressait l'oreille pour écouter les dernières paroles de la jeune vétérinaire. Les paroles de Jennifer, trop faiblespour les oreilles de Stiles et Derek, s'évanouirent dans le vent, et Talia sortit ses griffes pour donner le coup de grâce à la jeune femme. L'Alpha se releva ensuite et deux loups en retrait récupérèrent le corps, certainement pour l'incinérer, par mesure de précaution.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Stiles tenta d'esquisser un pâle sourire peu convaincant, sachant qu'il claquait des dents autant à cause du froid que de ses nerfs malmenés. Un loup s'approcha d'eux avec deux grandes couvertures bien chaudes dont ils s'enveloppèrent aussitôt.

\- Comment... ? demanda Derek en pointant le corps transporté par deux oncles au loin.

\- Quand j'ai voulu effacer sa mémoire, expliqua Talia en les enjoignant à la suivre pour retrouver le reste de la meute. C'est très rare que les griffures fassent accéder à la transformation, la morsure est bien plus efficace que cela, mais ce n'est pas impossible. Jennifer attendait cette morsure depuis longtemps, elle buvait des décoctions pour préparer son corps à la transformation et éviter un rejet, ce que j'ignorais, ce dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence, s'agaça Talia. Jennifer s'est transformée, seulement sa maladie l'avait déjà rongée de l'intérieur... Ni morte, ni vivante, ce fut l'effet de sa transformation. Elle a ensuite récupéré la mémoire et a erré dans la réserve en attendant le retour de celui qu'elle avait jugé responsable de son état, toi, Stiles. Mais l'histoire s'arrête ce soir, définitivement, déclara l'Alpha avec fermeté.

Stiles frissonna de plus belle. Il allait lui falloir du temps avant de pouvoir oublier Jennifer et la créature qu'elle était devenue. Beaucoup, beaucoup de temps...

En faisant le chemin inverse, le renard découvrit toute la distance qu'il avait pu parcourir en courant ainsi que les dégâts que lui et Jennifer avaient causés. Cette partie de la forêt allait totalement changer de visage au printemps...

Il retrouva toute la meute Hale à l'endroit même où il l'avait rejointe au tout début de la bataille, là où son frère avait été blessé aussi. Un désagréable nœud se forma dans ses entrailles quand il vit les regards peinés de la meute posés sur lui et une nouvelle vague d'émotion le submergea quand il vit Laura, à genoux à côté de Scott, caressant sa fourrure souillée par la substance noire avec une tendre tristesse. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux et coulèrent librement sur ses joues quand il s'agenouilla à son tour à côté de son frère.

Agonisant. L'odeur de la mort était sur lui, en lui. Du sang noir sortait de sa gueule gémissante, tout comme des quatre longues balafres qui parcouraient son flanc.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda pitoyablement Stiles en posant une main tremblante sur le museau de Scott. Vous... vous n'êtes pas...

\- Nous guérissons, vite, avoua piteusement Laura. Scott... N'est qu'un loup. Le fluide empoisonné est en train de le...

Laura ne termina pas sa phrase, elle n'en était pas capable. Stiles s'allongea pratiquement sur son frère, frottant son nez humain contre l'encolure fourrée.

\- Idiot, pleura-t-il avec désespoir. Idiot...

Stiles entendit Derek s'asseoir près de lui et sentit son bras sur ses épaules, piètre réconfort.

Le souffle de Scott ralentissait et ses gémissements s'affaiblissaient. Son corps ne se soulevait plus ni si haut ni si vite, au rythme de sa respiration. Son cœur lui-même semblait s'éteindre...

Stiles serra un peu plus fort le corps de son frère, pleurant à chaudes larmes sur la douce fourrure. C'était la victoire la plus amère qu'il ait jamais vécue.

Il ouvrit ses yeux gonflés d'eau pour garder en lui une dernière image de Scott vivant.

Il « la » vit.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite de qui il s'agissait, mais il « la » vit. C'était encore une fois « elle », sous une autre apparence.

Un minuscule mulot à la fourrure fauve et au regard d'or. Il entra dans la gueule ouverte refluant de sang noir de Scott sous le regard éberlué du renard et en ressortit peu après, aussi immaculé qu'à l'arrivée, avant de détaler au loin. Stiles observa son frère, un nouvel espoir grandissant en lui, et lui murmura des paroles d'encouragement sous les regards sceptiques de Derek et Laura qui n'avaient rien vu de la scène. Il se remit à caresser la fourrure de son frère, vivement, avant de réaliser avec horreur que des touffes entières lui restaient dans la main.

Stiles recula brusquement, terrifié, trébuchant sur le sol jusqu'à atterrir dans les bras de Derek.

La fourrure de Scott continua malgré tout de tomber, ses membres commencèrent à s'allonger, sa gueule s'aplatit et son corps grandit... En quelques minutes, dans un concert ininterrompu de craquements d'os, le loup fit place à un jeune homme toussant et crachant du sang noir sur la pierre, quatre griffures s'estompant lentement sur son dos.

La meute était figée de stupeur si bien que ce fut Stiles qui se précipita vers son frère pour l'aider à évacuer le poison.

A quel moment s'était-il mis à rire ? Sûrement quand il avait réalisé que son frère était sauvé et même mieux que ça, qu'il n'aurait plus à l'abandonner pour vivre sa vie humaine... celle qu'il comptait vivre avec Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avoue, à la base, j'avais prévu de mettre fin ! Mais ce serait vraiiiment sadique de ma part, du coup, il y aura un petit épilogue sur la suite ;) Il sortira ce dimanche !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à une fin pareille ? Qu'avez-vous pensez du retour surprise de Jennifer ? Combien de fois avez-vous eu envie de talocher Derek pour qu'il se bouge ? ;p


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici l'épilogue ;)
> 
> Un énorme merci à tout ceux ayant lu cette fic ! et un big bisou à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé un comment ;) c'est toujours agréable de connaitre votre avis !
> 
> Big merci à Calliope qui a courageusement betalecté toute cette fic !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Derek se sentait presque sur le point de ronronner. Le sommeil venait à peine de le quitter qu'il avait l'impression de plonger dans un nouveau rêve. Enfoui sous la couette, le dos de Stiles contre son torse, leurs pieds emmêlés, l'une de ses mains servant de doudou au renard pendant que l'autre reposait lâchement contre son ventre, il se sentait bien. Vraiment bien.

Il huma l'odeur de Stiles dans sa nuque, chaude et intense après la nuit, et embrassa la peau à portée de lèvres. Il resserra ses bras autour du corps mince et sourit à nouveau devant le bruit entre le grognement et le gémissement que fit son compagnon. Son amant maintenant.

Un grondement sourd de contentement roula dans sa gorge tandis qu'il caressait la nuque offerte avec son nez. Son compagnon, son amant... Pourquoi avait-il autant tardé à l'admettre ? À le ressentir ? Si Jennifer n'était pas apparue dans sa vie... Il n'aurait jamais connu Stiles, se rappela-t-il en soupirant. Ce renardeau à la famille empoisonnée élevé par une meute en deuil, ô combien affectueuse avec le petit adopté. Jennifer l'avait brisé un peu plus, mais lui avait aussi permis de rencontrer Stiles. Son renard.

Ils avaient eu une longue discussion après leur retour au centre et la mise au lit d'un Scott nouvellement humain – qu'un vêtement de Stiles avait suffi à rassurer. Ils étaient épuisés, en partie frigorifiés ; quant à Stiles, il était encore sous le coup de la chute de la tension nerveuse, mais ils avaient discuté, pratiquement toute la nuit. L'oreille dressée si jamais le jeune changeforme se mettait à cauchemarder comme Stiles l'avait fait à ses débuts, ils avaient remis à plat leur relation, leur désir, leur possible futur.

Quatre jours plus tard, ils avaient sauté le pas avec impatience.

\- Tu me chatouilles, bâilla son compagnon en se retournant dans ses bras pour mieux se coller à nouveau contre lui, torse contre torse.

\- Déjà réveillé ? nota Derek avec amusement.

\- Ta faute, bougonna Stiles avant de lui embrasser la mâchoire, les yeux toujours fermés.

Derek lui caressa tendrement le dos, effleura sa colonne du bout des doigts jusqu'à ses reins. Le renard commença à se tortiller ; ses doigts et leurs odeurs s'intensifièrent au même titre que le feu couvant en eux. Le loup éloigna le visage de son renard pour mieux venir l'embrasser pendant que leurs bassins se frottaient langoureusement l'un contre l'autre.

Un bruit de verre brisé suivi d'un gros « boom » les coupa brusquement dans leur élan.

\- Scott ? appela Stiles en tentant de cacher son fou rire.

Son loup avait le visage de celui qui venait de croquer dans un oignon aigre.

\- Tombé, retentit la voix misérable de son frère.

\- Bouge pas, on arrive !

\- On ? grogna Derek.

\- Ouais « on », se moqua Stiles en s'enfuyant de ses bras.

Le loup grogna, la perte de chaleur se faisant cruellement sentir dans tout son corps mais il consentit tout de même à se lever et enfila un bas de pyjama. Stiles le regarda avec envie et ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un baiser rapide avant de sortir de la chambre, redonnant le sourire à Derek par la même occasion.

Retrouver Scott ne fut pas difficile. Il était étalé au milieu du salon, juste à côté d'une lampe renversée.

\- Pas fait exprès ! dit-il aussitôt en les regardant de ses yeux de chiot mouillé.

\- On s'en doute, ricana Stiles en l'aidant à se lever. Tu ne t'es pas blessé au moins ?

\- Vais bien !

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage du louveteau qui vint aussitôt enlacer son frère.

Derek grogna en voyant cela et Scott lui répondit par le même grondement.

\- On se calme ! intervint immédiatement Stiles en écartant légèrement son frère de lui. Scott, on a dit quoi sur Derek ?

Le jeune loup bouda et refusa de répondre. Le renard soupira avec fatalisme.

\- Derek, on a dit quoi concernant Scott ? demanda-t-il à son loup avec beaucoup d'espoir.

Grognement de Derek. Nouveau soupir de Stiles. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son plus gros problème avec un Scott lycan serait une compétition déraisonnable entre son frère et son amant... Ah ces loups !

000

Derek était au centre, en plein travail avec sa sœur sur un grizzli victime d'un braconnier. Complètement endormi par les calmants, l'animal n'était normalement pas dangereux, mais avec une bête de cette taille et de ce poids, mieux valait privilégier la prudence, surtout quand on trifouillait dans sa patte ensanglantée.

\- Derek, je sens ta mauvaise humeur d'ici, grinça Laura derrière son masque.

\- Je vais très bien. Tout va très bien, grogna son frère.

\- Une réponse pareille, ça veut dire que c'est vraiment la merde ! Alors ?

\- Quoi ? aboya-t-il en tendant un bol à sa sœur afin qu'elle y mette la balle rougie de sang.

\- C'est elle ou c'est lui qui t'énerve le plus ? demanda Laura, contente que son sourire soit masqué.

Derek lâcha un petit bruit de dédain sans répondre.

\- Les deux ? Avoue qu'ils sont mignons tous les trois, commenta sa sœur, l'air de rien. Ils s'entendent tellement bien qu'on les croirait...

\- Ça va ! J'ai compris ! Ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde, c'est magnifique, et grâce à eux la réserve entière baigne dans la joie et les paillettes roses, cracha le loup avec humeur.

Laura s'écarta en sentant un rire menacer de sortir et de lui faire trembler les mains.

\- Stiles déteint sur toi petit frère, et... T'es jaloux, chantonna-t-elle pratiquement.

\- Tch...

Derek se renfrogna. Il n'était pas jaloux. C'était totalement idiot de penser ça. Stiles et lui étaient ensemble et très bien ensemble ! Pas un nuage dans le ciel de leur couple ! Tout allait parfaitement bien ! Il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir menacé par Scott et Kira, il ne s'agissait que de son frère et de sa meilleure amie. Rien à voir avec lui. Rien du tout. Lui, il était son amant...

\- Der' ?

\- Il passe tout son temps libre avec eux, explosa-t-il, entre colère et déception.

\- Et grâce à ça, moi, Cora et même maman, on a enfin la chance de te voir, fit Laura en regardant son frère du coin de l'œil.

Frère qui eut au moins la décence de paraître gêné malgré son grognement.

\- Ça ne va pas durer longtemps, Stiles ne peut pas se passer de toi et Kira n'est là que pour une semaine ! En plus, j'ai l'impression que Stiles va vite se retrouver la troisième roue du carrosse...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je veux dire qu'il y a un loup qui regarde une renarde avec de grands yeux énamourés et que la renarde en question n'a pas l'air désintéressé !

\- Scott et Kira ?

\- Un loup et une renarde... A croire que cette association fonctionne bien, sourit Laura. C'est bon ! Allez, maintenant aide-moi à emmener celui-là dans sa cage !

Derek poussa la table roulante derrière sa sœur qui lui ouvrait les portes, tout en réfléchissant. Scott et Kira ? C'était... Étonnant. Ou pas. Le loup avait l'habitude des renards et la renarde vivait avec des loups alors...

Aidé de sa sœur, il porta le grizzli jusqu'au sol recouvert de paille avant de ressortir et fermer la cage. Il retourna vers la zone d'accueil et y découvrit, avec surprise, Stiles assis sur l'un des sièges, le nez collé à son téléphone.

\- Stiles ?

\- Derek ! s'écria celui-ci en se précipitant vers lui pour l'étreindre.

\- Un souci ? s'inquiéta le loup tout en profitant du câlin inopiné.

\- Non, j'avais juste envie de te voir, ronronna le renard contre lui.

\- Scott et Kira ?

\- Ils m'ont plus ou moins fait comprendre que je gênais, fit la voix boudeuse de Stiles.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Derek, un peu amusé mais surtout heureux. Il embrassa la tempe de Stiles, puis sa joue avant de longer sa mâchoire et de s'attaquer à sa nuque. La respiration du renard s'accéléra rapidement et ses mains commencèrent à se balader sur son dos pour finir sous ses vêtements.

\- Maison ? interrogea la voix rauque de Derek.

\- Maison, acquiesça Stiles dans un gémissement avant de s'attaquer à l'oreille d'un loup frissonnant.

000

Talia regardait son fils remplir le coffre de sa voiture avec une expression maussade.

\- C'est loin quand même..., rappela-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

\- Peter sera juste à côté.

\- Quand tu es revenu, je pensais que c'était pour un moment...

\- Je vais vivre à New-York, maman, pas en Alaska. J'y vais avec Stiles et Scott, et Kira va aussi nous rejoindre. Sans compter que nous allons habiter dans le même immeuble que Peter. Tout va bien se passer et tu pourras venir nous voir quand tu veux.

\- Je ne comprends simplement pas... Tu as toujours aimé vivre à la réserve, t'occuper de ton secteur, de ta meute !

Talia vit son fils s'arrêter quelques secondes et regarder au loin, avant de sourire et de prendre un nouveau sac pour le charger dans la Camaro.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai aimé ça et j'aimerai toujours cette vie-là, mais j'ai envie de voir autre chose maintenant.

Son fils se tourna vers elle, les yeux rêveurs et un sourire doux sur les lèvres. Talia soupira. C'était perdu d'avance semblait-il... On ne pourrait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas essayé, plusieurs fois, de le dissuader de partir, presque une fois par jour, et ce depuis que Derek lui avait annoncé son désir de s'installer à New-York. La main de Laura se posa sur son épaule tandis que Cora se pressait contre elle.

\- J'ai parlé au directeur du zoo de central parc de toi, annonça-t-elle finalement sous le regard surpris de son fils. Il est prêt à te prendre à l'essai si tu le souhaites.

\- Merci, souffla le loup.

Le temps parut suspendu durant un bref moment d'inconfort, jusqu'à ce que Derek vienne enlacer sa mère pour la dernière fois avant bien longtemps. Par-dessus l'épaule de son fils, Talia aperçut Stiles sortir de la maison, le renard qui lui avait volé son garçon et qui, maintenant, l'emmenait loin d'elle. Ses instincts de louve resurgirent, soudainement, essayant de prendre le dessus, toutefois elle prit sur elle pour les contenir. Elle devait se montrer raisonnable, et puis elle avait déjà de la chance que Laura n'ait pas envie de partir, elle était juste déçue de voir que son garçon partait si vite...

Elle le relâcha, l'émotion submergeant ses yeux, et le laissa rejoindre la place du conducteur sans bouger.

\- Heu... Merci, Madame, pour tout, lâcha une voix hésitante.

Talia observa le renard qui se tortillait nerveusement devant elle sans oser la regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le détester, pas après qu'il avait sauvé Derek et qu'il l'avait aidé à reprendre goût à la vie. Elle soupira, vaincue d'avance par les ambres chauds du jeune renard et sa frimousse intimidée, et elle ouvrit ses bras. Stiles vint immédiatement s'y réfugier pour lui faire, à son tour, un câlin d'au-revoir.

Bah, elle aurait pu avoir pire comme gendre, essaya-t-elle de se raisonner en le voyant s'éloigner pour monter dans la voiture où se trouvaient déjà Derek et Scott. Elle aurait pu avoir bien pire, une Kate ou une Jennifer...

La voiture s'engagea sur la terre battue et la louve Alpha ainsi que ses deux filles saluèrent leur plus proche parent qui s'en allait. Talia regarda son aînée puis sa cadette, et se dit en voyant les yeux brillants de cette dernière, qu'elle allait probablement devoir se préparer à un autre départ d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Épilogue en demi-teinte mais que voulez-vous... C'est toujours un peu triste la fin d'une histoire, et puis c'est aussi la fin d'une vie pour Derek et le début d'une nouvelle ;)
> 
> J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu et qu'elle aura su se faire une petite place dans votre cœur !

**Author's Note:**

> Et je réalise que cette fic à un petit côté "Petite Sirène"…
> 
> Pour ceux qui s'étonneraient de voir un renard miauler, sincèrement, cherchez "fox go floof" dans youtube et osez me dire que ça ressemble pas vachement à un miaulement... ;p


End file.
